Destinos encontrados (Ranma y Akane)
by sjosu
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo aparece y lleva consigo un arma con la que quizás al fin puedan separar a la joven pareja; nuevo enemigo, mas los viejos enemigos serán capases de afrontar todo esto después de su fallida boda... ! Descubrelo en este mi primer Fic!
1. Capitulo 1 Destinos encontrado

Esta es una historia de Romance de los protagonistas de la serie Ranma ½ esto lo hago sin fines de lucro. !Espero que la disfruten ^^!

***Destinos Encontrados***

Esta es una historia de Romance de los protagonistas de la serie Ranma ½ esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Era una mañana común en Nerima era un bello día soleado, en una casa se podía oír las campanadas de un adorno dando tintineos por el suave viento que las mecía, adentro de la casa en el cuarto de la menor de las hermanas Tendo yacía un vestido de boda en el suelo, sucio y rasgado como si se hubiese querido romperlo sin éxito; En la cama estaba una linda muchacha de pelo azul que se encontraba exhausta después de que su boda fue arruinada por sus amigos y por un viejo revoltoso que al tomarse el agua que curaría la maldición de su futuro esposo arruino el día tan especial en el que al fin se casaría con su único amor un joven llamado Ranma.

**_-Sueño de Akane-_**

_-Ranma…- se oye gritar a la hermosa chica de los cabellos azules mientras yace en el piso inmóvil, en un fondo obscuro mientras una tenue luz ilumina sus ojos… y escucha una voz – Eres una boba... - perdón eso no es lo que quise decir, yo soy una molestia nunca puedo decirte lo que siento y al final solo logro herir tus sentimientos; -Akane quiero decirte algo… me escuchas- de a poco la luz se empieza a hacer mas fuerte -¡Akane! Te… A…_

_Y una dulce vos se escucha -Akane…-_

**_-Fin del Sueño-_**

-Akane despierta- Le grita su hermana mayor, - ya es hora del desayuno- al escucharla despierta abruptamente; se levanta y lo primero que ve es su vestido de novia tirado en el suelo, con suavidad lo levanta y con un suspiro lo deja caer en su cama, Agarra una foto de su tocador y sale de la habitación.

Poco después se ve a la chica de los cabellos azules bajando del segundo piso con la cara decepcionada, pero en un instante cambio su mirada al ver a aquel con quien por poco se iba a casar, sentado como siempre en el mismo lugar justo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de ella.

-Buenos días Akane, te levantaste tarde- le dice su prometido, y ella con un leve rubor en la cara le contesta -buenos días...-, -Akane por que haces esperar a tu prometido ya se estaba preocupando de por que te tardabas tanto en despertar- interrumpe su hermana Naviki con un tono de burla -acaso estuviste soñando con el, se te ve muy cariñosa con el esta mañana- dice dando continuación a su comentario anterior-

-Cállate Naviki- le grita la chica peliazul- con un poco mas de rubor en la cara, - ya Naviki deja de molestar a tu hermana- le dice el señor Soun padre de las chicas Tendo.

-Bueno Ranma, pues vamos a comer- dice el hambriento Genma padre de Ranma, mientras la mas chica de las Tendo se sienta al lado del chico de la trenza, quien se estaba atragantando con la deliciosa comida que les preparo Kasumi, la hermana mayor de Akane y Naviki

-Toma Akane- le dice la hermana mayor con una linda sonrisa que siempre comparte en muestra de amabilidad.

Y a mitad del desayuno – RANMA TONTO VAMONOS QUE YA ES TARDE! –Hey a quien llamas tonto- dijo el chico de la trenza enojado, pues como de costumbre ya se les había echo tarde.

-Baka por que no dejaste acabar mi almuerzo- dijo enfadado el chico, - Cállate .. es tu culpa- le decía mientras lo jalaba del brazo tan fuerte que el chico flotaba como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase, -¡Akane, quieres detente..!- dijo el chico gritando, haciendo que ella repentinamente se detuviera, pero al tener tanta inercia el chico termina estampándose con ella –aouch….- replica ella, -Baka por que demonios haces que me detenga- contesta enojada mientras el encima de ella solo alcanza a ver los grandes ojos marrones de su prometida – A..Akane…- dice el chico sonrojado al darse cuanta de lo cerca que se encuentra de la linda chica, y ella al voltear a verlo se sonroja- Akane.. yo..- empieza a decir- será mejor que nos demos prisa- le dice mientras la ayuda a levantarse.

Mas tarde en la escuela...

- Ranma Saotome y señorita Tendo- les dice molesto el maestro de su salón,- como llegaron tarde se quedan fuera hasta la próxima clase- les replico el maestro, cuando sus compañeros en la clase empiezan a murmurar; mira.. son los que por poco se iban a casar– lo dices enserio…- si Ranma acepto casarse con Akane…- pero esto es lo único que alcanzan a escuchar pues ruborizados salieron de la aula. –Ranma.. donde crees que estén tus "Amigas" Shampoo y Ukyo dice la chica haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra amigas. - mm.. ahora que lo mencionas no vi a Ukyo en la clase y no fui acosado por Shampoo mientras caminábamos a la escuela- dice extrañado el muchacho de la trenza.

-Que raro… bueno Ukyo si falta a clases, pero Shampoo siempre quiere acosarme en la mañana.. la verdad es muy molesto pero bueno.. Supongo que no se puede resistir al encanto Saotome verdad Akane- dice mientras ríe orgulloso cuando a su prometida le salta una vena de la cara-Ranma… no es que te guste que te esté acosando Shampoo verdad..- dice la chica mientras empieza a aumentar su aura de combate, -no.. no es eso lo que dije.. dice el chico asustado mientras ella saca un mazo gigante con el cual lo lanza a volar –cretino, insensible solo quiere que lo siga Shampoo- dice una muy enfadada chica de cabellos azules.

-Demonios esa loca marimacho de Akane me volvió a lanzar a volar- decía el muchacho de la tranza mientras volaba por el cielo cortesía de su muy querida prometida, -uh..- dice sorprendido mientras ve a Ukyo caminando lejos de su restaurante –U-Chan- grita el muchacho pero sin éxito pues se encontraba muy lejos.

Mientras tanto en la Escuela Furinkan

-Hola Akane y donde esta Ranma- le dice una de sus amigas mientras salen de la clase a la cual no pudieron asistir-no se ni me importa, seguro que fue a ver porque no la sigue su querida Shampoo- contesta enojada –Ay.. Akane no me digas que te volviste a pelear con quien tal vez hoy ya seria tu espo…- y sin que pudiese terminar la frase, - cállate, el es quien empezó, siempre lo arruina todo…- le contesta molesta mientras sus ojos se ponen llorosos –vamos Akane no estés enojada con tu prometido- le dice la otra chica –sí, es un bobo pero, él siempre se preocupa por que estés bien- dice una de las amigas,- vamos que ya nos toca "clase de repostería"- le dicen en coro sus amigas.

- si..- dice la chica aun molesta.

Y regresando al chico volador…

-Aahh..- se oye gritando mientras cae a un canal por donde pasa el agua…- Genial vuelvo a convertirme en chica- dice el chico de la trenza, que a su vez se transformo en una linda pelirroja cuyo cuerpo era significativamente mas desarrollado que el de su enojona prometida, cosa que a utilizado como una de sus bromas favoritas al restregarle lo "pechos planos" según sus palabras que es al compararse con su forma femenina.

Después de su sumergida en la helada agua del canal, dio un salto con el cual regreso a la calle, donde enfrente de él a unos metros de distancia se encontró con algo que lo sorprendido, era la simpática Amazona que tanto perseguía y acosaba a Ranma , -Shampoo...- dice mientras trata de alejarse para que no lo vea- pero..- dice al darse cuanta de que la chica tiene maletas en sus manos –Airen…- dice sorprendida la bella chica amazona mientras se acerca –que haces con esas maletas Shampoo le pregunta el chico –Ranma… tu querer mas a chica violenta, ya no me interpondré mas, además Shampoo querer Ranma feliz-Es lo único que alcanza a decir cuando del cielo llega una viejecita muy ágil con un bastón – Shampoo estas loca… digo estas segura de esto- llego la abuela de la chica amazona sin percatarse de que el joven Ranma transformado en chica se encontraba ahí – ¡Yerno!- dice sorprendida la abuela de la chica….., -bueno… supongo que ahora deberé llamarte simplemente Ranma, parece que Shampoo al fin se volvió loca- le dice la ya vieja Colage – Ranma no preocuparse por abuela ni Shampoo, no querer hacer nada mas contra chica violenta-dijo una ya resignada chica -¿A donde vas? Le pregunta Ranma todavía confundido –me regreso a china ahí se encuentran mis amigos y familiares como el bobo de Mousse que espero no venga, sino terminare haciendo una pareja igual de rara que tu y chica violenta; adiós Airen... Solo una fresca brisa, de aire despertó al joven del shock al ver como Shampoo y su abuela Colage desaparecían en el horizonte- Adios..- dice el chico desconcertado mientras mira hacia el lugar por el cual desaparecieron.

Mas tarde cerca de la escuela Furinkan

-Demonios… y ahora donde estoy- dice un chico muy despistado que se perdió toda la mañana tratando de salir de Nerima, se detiene y es entonces cuando a lo lejos reconoce un lugar conocido – estoy en la escuela Furinkan… donde estudia Akane y Ranma-

y ahí el gran letrero apareció frente a el para solucionar sus preguntas "Escuela Furinkan"

-Nooo…. demonios pero si lo que quería era salir de nerima aahh- grita el siempre despistado Ryoga, y después de muchos gritos sin sentido decidió calmarse - Ahora si me voy, me voy para no regresar, lo siento mucho Akane pero ya no me veras mas- dijo decidido el siempre perdido chico de la pañoleta, siempre supe lo que sentías por ese bobo de Ranma pero cuando te pusiste ese hermoso vestido de novia no pude resistirlo mas.., ahora no me queda mas que aceptarlo-dijo mirando al cielo mientras la fuerte brisa hacia mas dramáticas sus palabras- Ranma mas te vale cuídala bien o regresare y te hare pagar- esto ultimo lo grito mientras sin quererlo dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas que no podían detenerse-¡Akane! "Yo Ryoga Hibiki te he mentido todo este tiempo al no decirte que estaba maldecido por una de las mas horribles maldiciones de los estanques de Jusenkyo"- grito confesando algo que ni en sueños le diría de frente a su amada Akane, pues con el contacto al agua fría se convertía en un pequeño cerdito de color negro, el cual Akane después adopto como su mascota, dándole de nombre "P-Chan". La chica quiere mucho a ese cerdito, él es su confidente preferido al cual le podía contar sobre sus sentimientos y problemas diarios, que casi el 90% de ellos se trataban de su prometido sin embargo el amor que le daba cuando este se convertía en su lindo cochinito P-Chan, fue más que suficiente para que este se enamorara profundamente de ella.

Notaba como ella muchas veces se sentía triste pues no sabia si seria correspondida, al gran amor que ella le tiene al chico que ocupa la mayor parte de sus pensamientos-Ranma… eres un bobo- era lo que regularmente decía seguido de un suave suspiro. Eso exasperaba al chico puerco ya que no podía permitir que ese chico fuera una razón por la cual ella se sintiera mal, causa por la cual varias veces se combatiera en enfrentamientos marciales , pero a pesar de esto y de recibir las habituales bromas pesadas del chico, como el llamarlo P-chan frente a la menor de las Tendo sabiendo las consecuencias que le traería si se enterara de que él es el pequeño cerdito, ella.. Literalmente "lo mataría" pues no solo le contaba sus secretos sino que también dormía todos los días con ese cerdito, pese a eso es la única persona que podría considerar como su amigo. –No es tan mal tipo ese.. Ranma- dijo Ryoga al recordar aquellos contados buenos momentos de amistad.

-No hay nadie fuera de los salones… - dice sorprendido el chico cerdo –seguro deben seguir en clases… esta es mi oportunidad de decirte: "Adiós Akane"- dice mientras da un segundo vistazo a la escuela –Ranma seguiré entrenando y para cuando nos veamos nuevamente "Ganare"- Dice mientras camina sin ninguna idea hacia donde se dirigía, puede que solo quisiera estar lejos, o tal vez quisiera ir con la chica que ama a los cerdos, esa chica se llama Akari y es ella la única chica que demostró quererlo en su versión humana pero se volvieron almas gemelas al ella enterarse de que se podía convertir en cerdo, ver su fuerza, valentía, buen corazón y que fuera mitad cerdo fueron los factores que hicieron que la chica se enamorara de el a primera vista, al final Ryoga entendió que estar con ella era su destino y no descansara hasta rencontrarse con ella.

De regreso con la chica peliroja antes chico…

-Demonios ya perdí dos clases… y todo por que esa loca de Akane me mando a volar- dice la chica Ranma con cara de fastidio –espero llegar a la escuela a tiempo para el almuerzo, estoy muerto de hambre- ¡Grr…! sonaba un fuerte sonido proveniente de sus tripas que le estaban pidiendo alimento.

Al regresa a la escuela Furinkan, lo primero que ve es un montón de chicas persiguiendo a un viejo pervertido el cual resulta ser su maestro de artes marciales.

-Jajaja atrápenme chicas- decía huyendo un viejecito bastante hábil para su edad y estatura, llevaba consigo un enorme saco en la espalda llena de ropa intima de las chicas de la escuela, ese saco que se veía mas grande que el pequeño saltarín, depravado y viejo revoltoso-¡Happosai!- Grita furiosa la chica pelirroja alias Ranma- Como se atreve a estar robando las prendas intimas a las chicas otra vez… maestro.. – le dice muy furiosa, -Ranma – Grita feliz el viejecito mientras de un salto se sitúa en sus pechos- "oh.. Ranma donde estuviste extrañaba tus pechos de chica"- decía felizmente acomodado el viejo mientras sacudía su cabeza en los voluptuosos pechos de la peliroja- ¡Aléjese de mi…!- grita la pelirroja mientras que con un solo golpe lanza a volar al viejo Happosai.

-Viejo libidinoso..- dice enojada la chica pelirroja cuando siente una rara sensación- ¡Peligro!- dice cuando al voltearse ve como su linda prometida lo estaba buscando con "unas ricas galletas de animalitos" –Ese Ranma donde se abra metido, no lo mande tan lejos… seguro ya regreso a la escuela- dice la peliazul mientras sigue buscando a su prometido esperando encontrarlo para que probara lo que le cocino en su clase de repostería –¡oh.. no!- Dijo con escalofríos al ver que su prometida miraba justo en la dirección en donde se encontraba – Si como algo de lo que preparo Akane seguro me muero…- murmuro y en menos de lo que imagino la linda chica de cabellos azules estaba frente a el -Ranma quiero que pruebes lo que hice en mi clase de repostería- dice la chica mientras le sonríe –No gracias, no me quiero morir- le contesta rápidamente, respuesta que a la chica peliazul no le gusto pues rápidamente una gran aura asesina rodeo todo su cuerpo –Que dices… acaso no piensas comértelas, ahí es cuando Ranma se dio cuenta de que si no se las comia terminaría en silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida – no.. no lo que quise decir es que me muero por probarlas- dijo asustada la chica pelirroja -Ranma… por que estas convertido en chica- le pregunta sorprendida pues apenas y se dio cuenta de que estaba transformado en chica –mm.. Pues por donde empiezo… a si recuerdo que una fea marimacho y además plana me lanzo a volar y termine cayendo en un canal por donde pasaba agua helada, seguro me quería matar por…- estaba diciendo el chico con tono de burla a la ya nuevamente furiosa chica de cabellos azules. –esos dos se pelean como unos recién casados- decían una multitud que se había reunido alrededor de ellos –Si, entre mas se pelean mas pasión hay en la pareja- seguían comentando sus compañeros. Ruborizados por los comentarios de sus compañeros salieron del circulo que se había formado alrededor de ellos, después de alejarse lo suficiente se sentaron en el pasto lo mas lejos posible de sus compañeros, se sentaron lado a lado a escasos centímetros, mientras los dos un poco ruborizados se veían a los ojos, la chica saca un termo con agua caliente y se lo da al chico, que al ponerse en contacto al agua caliente el cuerpo de la pelirroja regreso a su forma original el fuerte y un poco engreído chico de la tranza – toma son tuyas- le dice la chica apartando su mirada de el mientras le entrega las galletas – al fin y al cabo las hice para ti- dice la chica mirando hacia el suelo para que el chico no viera su cara, el chico agarra el pañuelo de las manos de ella y abre lentamente la pañoleta donde se encontraban las galletas, al verlas habían unas formas irregulares de galleta con una aparente forma de animalitos, con dudas agarra una de esas galletas de forma irregular y se la come, el "sabor malo y "la galleta se encontraba dura" tanto como para romperle el diente a alguien, mas eso no detuvo al chico pues sorprendentemente siguió comiéndoselas -Estas no están tan mal Akane-, le dice mientras trataba de aparentar que disfrutaba de las galletas mientras por dentro sus dientes sufrían –Akane, si lo haces por mi.. digo a mi no me importa que no sepas cocinar, hay mas gente que puede hacer eso, si comiera todos los días lo que cocinas ya me hubiera muerto jaja además yo me conformo con estar con…- sin poder terminar la frase, se empieza a ruborizar al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo – Con quien Ranma?- le pregunta la linda chica mientras ruborizada y con una dulce mirada le pregunta, al verse el uno a el otro todo a su alrededor se desvaneció quedaron mirándose mientras cada segundo que pasaba se ruborizaban cada vez mas, el trataba de agararse de valor suficiente para contestar la pregunta, pero… repentinamente aparece Nabiki, la hermana de en medio de las chicas Tendo interrumpiendo la Escena -Valla que romántico..., tienes que admitirlo Ranma se ve que tienes derretida a mi hermanita, la verdad pienso que es buen momento para que "cierres el trato" con ella, te diría que le des un beso pero... ambos sabemos que eres muy lento en esto… así que como te dije cierra el trato y tómala de la mano, "eso es muy de novios"- lo dice la burlona chica Tendo - ¡Que, y tu que haces aquí!- exclama el chico al regresar a la realidad del mundo, su respiración se hacia muy lenta no podía dejar que Nabiki controlara la escena.. y de forma desesperada y poco inteligente tratando de que no se descubrieran sus sentimientos– Estas loca… quien querría tener algo de una fea Marimacho como ella-dijo el chico que esperaba que se fuera la tensión con uno de los golpes de la chica si fuera necesario que lo sacara a volar nuevamente, eso seguro le iba a doler pero "todo es por la causa" para "no ser descubierto", al menos no todavía.

Pero la reacción de la chica no fue la esperada, ella casi ni se movió después de lo que él le dijo- Asi… que no es conmigo…- dijo la chica que parecía haber entrado en Shock- el siempre era insensible con ella y sabia en el fondo que lo que decía no era del todo cierto, pero no pudo evitar sentir melancolía pues estaba muy reciente su fallida boda con el, y escuchar esas palabras eran como cuchillas rasgando viejas heridas del corazón.

El chico no sabia que hacer, trataba de pensar que decirle, hasta que se escucha un sonido que lo desarmo completamente, ella trataba de esconder su cara pero se podían escuchar el sollozo de la bella Akane, sus lagrimas no podían parar por mas que lo intentara, ella siempre a sido fuerte y nunca deja que él la vea llorar pero en esta ocasión quedo sin defensa alguna, se seco las lagrimas y lo miro tristemente- lo ciento Ranma.. por poco y te obligo a hacer algo que no querías.. si te quieres casar con Shampoo, o con Ukyo no me interpondré, si en verdad quieres estar con alguna de ellas lo entiendo pero.. Ranma yo te…- formulaba las palabras cuando..- Espera Akane.. no seas tan dramática- le dice rápidamente la media de las hermanas Tendo, tratando detener su siguiente palabra- que susceptible estas hoy.. "Akane no te rindas.."- le dice esto ultimo susurrándole al oído, sé que estas enojada y tal vez es debido a que soy un poco entrometida al igual que muchos otros de sus compañeros.. pero vamos ya conoces a Ranma.. es todo un bobo pero te digo una cosa él no vive sin ti- le dice lo mas dramático que puede su hernama- pero de quien estas hablando.. "no vive sin mi"- le dice escéptica la peliazul, -mira Akane conozco muy bien a los hombres y te voy a dar "un consejo que salvara tu relación"- dice gritando esto ultimo- con los hombres "no confíes en sus palabras, confía en sus acciones" yo he visto que "el salvaría tu vida a costa de la de el, y eso solo tiene una palabra…. ,palabra que no se dice con el corazón roto, si no con la felicidad, que es lo que representa el….. y lo que representa para ti el decírselo".- dice Naviki dramáticamente tratando de convencerla.

Akane tu..tu.. eres la única con quien… bueno yo..- empezaba a balbucear el chico que se empezaba a sonrojar cada vez mas, pero para su sorpresa la mano de la chica lo tomo suavemente de la mano mientras dirige la mirada a sus ojos -Esta bien Ranma, no tienes que decir nada- el chico solo se quedo mirándola, con la cara ya completamente roja –Ranma te parece si salimos, quiero comer algo que dices..- le dice sonriente y así tomados de la mano salen caminando los dos sonrojados chicos de la escuela, todo esto sin percatarse de que media escuela estuvo atenta escuchando desde el principio, tanto estudiantes como maestros pero ellos nunca se dieron cuenta, "pues nunca salieron del trance en donde solamente ellos dos existían".

-Wow Naviki eso si que fue un acto de bondad hacia Ranma y tu hermana- comento una de las chicas que veía enternecida a la feliz pareja alejándose –si, es que soy muy buena persona- dijo sonriente la codiciosa chica- pero… de que estas hablando Naviki ganaste las apuestas de que Ranma y Akane se tomarían de la mano en publico..- le dice un muchacho- bueno esta bien me atraparon, aposte a que hoy terminarían tomándose de la mano, pero al parecer salió mejor de que esperaba-dijo sorprendida mientras al igual que los demás se quedo viendo una escena que pensaba nunca ver Ranma y Akane felizmente tomados de la mano.

Mientras tanto en el Dojo Tendo

-Señor Genma usted cree que Ranma este tramando algo… por lo que dijo en el desayuno- le pregunta extrañado Soun padre de las chicas mientras jugaban uno de sus habituales juegos de S_hōgi con su amigo_.

-No lo se señor Tendo… pero el chico estuvo actuando muy raro esta mañana-

**_-Flashback-_**

_-Durante la Fallida boda-_

_-Basta- grita el Patriarca Tendo cuando ve entre lagrimas el desastre que se había convertido la boda de la mas pequeña de sus hijas; amigos, invitados y el novio perseguían al viejo maestro Happosai por tomarse la cura de la maldición del chico Ranma(Al caer en los estanques de Jusenkyo fue maldecido y ahora cada vez que lo toca agua fría se transforma en chica y con agua caliente regresa a su normalidad, en la actualidad solo existía una cura la cual el viejo Happosai se bebio creyendo que era Sake) ; En su carrera ellos estaban tirando todo a su paso convirtiendo la boda en una carrera, esa era la única cura y era el regalo de bodas y sorpresa final para cuando y solo si se terminaba la ceremonia–La boda se pospone hasta que podamos organizarla mejor- Les dijo a todos en vos alta el padre de la novia, en ese instante coloca su mano en el hombro de su amigo –O.. señor Genma por poco y se casa mi pequeña Akane- suspira Soun, Perdiendo la ilusión de que el chico Saotome se hiciera cargo de su hija y del Dojo Tendo el cual seria entregado como sucesor de la familia Tendo. _

_-Mas tarde ese dia-_

_Despues de que se fueran los invitados, en el un cuarto de la casa de la familia Tendo se encontraba la bella novia en su cuarto, despues de su fallida boda no pudo soportarlo mas y se encerró en su cuarto donde no podía parar de llorar pues fue un desastre su boda, ("Para una chica su boda es el mejor momento de su vida pero nada supera el tenerla con el hombre a quien le dio su corazón", que bueno que al fin encontraras a tu hombre Akane) recordó las palabras que dijo su hermana mayor mientras le ayudaba a ponerse su hermoso vestido de novia. -Soy una tonta, no me ama.. fue culpa mía el creer que me amaba, el no quería casarse conmigo, lo único que lo preocupo era tener su cura…- decía mientras a duras penas y entre lagrimas se quitaba el vestido de novia._

_Al quitárselo lo miro con enojo lo agarro de los extremos y de un jalón trato de romperlo –No.., no puedo- Susurro al mirarlo, dejándolo caer al suelo, al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un chico de traje que subió para ver como se encontraba su novia pero antes de tocar a la puerta- Eres un estúpido Ranma.. te odio- se escuchaba decir a la chica mientras lloraba, el no pudo sentirse peor al escuchar que la mujer que podría haber sido ese mismo día su esposa estaba llorando.- Akane..- dijo el chico que se sentó afuera con la intención de estar un poco mas cerca aunque ella no lo viera._

_Después de un momento Akane baja de su habitación con el plan de que no vieran que estaba sufriendo tanto, y como si nada hubiese ocurrido se sienta a lado del chico - Akane..yo..- empezaba a decir nervioso el chico cuando ella interrumpe- No quiero hablar contigo, vine solamente para comer algo, ya tengo mucha hambre…- se justifica la chica– y quien quiere hablar contigo...- le responde el chico–Muchachos no se molesten, la boda se puedes realizar cualquier otro día- interviene el padre de la chica– ¡No estoy molesta!- dice la Peliazul, que por mas que quería no podía ocultar su enojo._

_-Esto no hubiese ocurrido si tu no…-empieza a decir la chica -Fue tu culpa- le responde el, y así continuaban discutiendo de forma habitual, haciéndose gestos y muecas tratando de disimular de la mejor forma posible, para así no demostrar lo que sentían en ese momento– me voy a mi habitación estoy cansada- Dice la chica Peliazul interrumpiendo la discusión, se levanta se dirige rápidamente a las escaleras- Pero Akane ya casi esta la comida, no decías que tenias hambre- Dice su hermana mayor que alcanzo a escuchar que se iba- ¡No, no tengo hambre!- le responde enojada que sin ver a su hermana continuo subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación –mmm.. que raro creí escuchar que tenia hambre- dice confundida Nodoka la mama de Ranma quien se encontraba ayudando a Kasumi a preparar la comida, - Pues allá ella.. – dice el chico simulando enojo._

_Después de unos minutos… – Ya esta la cena- dice Sonriente kasumi- y mientras todos se acercaban a la mesa- Ranma podrías llevarle su comida a Akane, tu eres el único que la hace entrar en razón- le dice dulcemente la hermana mayor de la chica Peliazul;_

_-Akane…puedo pasar - le dice el chico mientras toca a su puerta – kasumi me pidió que…-decía mientras abría la puerta –que quieres Baka estoy estudiando- le dijo ella sin mirarlo, ella se encontraba sentada en un escritorio el cual le daba la espalda a él y a la puerta, que es por donde se asomaba el chico – Te traje tu comida- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, y sin darse cuenta pisa el vestido de novia que se encontraba en el suelo- Toma- fue lo único que dijo mientras colocaba el plato en el escritorio, -No por que estés enojada significa que no comas- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida, cunado ve el vestido de novia de la chica sucio y roto en el suelo, que esquiva para no volver a pisar- Ranma estas preocupado por mi …?- dice la chica, que dulcemente lo mira– Lo ciento Akane.. supongo que fue mi culpa- le dice apenado el chico- N..no fue tu culpa, el maestro y los invitados fueron los que empezaron.., si no fuera por ellos ahora estaríamos..- empieza a decir la chica mientras se ruboriza- ¡Si, ojala no los hubieran invitado! así "podríamos estar…"- el chico se empieza a dar cuenta de los que decía- Descansa Akane- le dice ruborizado mientras apresurado sale del su cuarto para no decir mas. _

_-Muy temprano la mañana siguiente afuera del Café del Gato-_

_Si esta ser mi oportunidad- dice Shampoo la bella chica amazona que se encuentra viendo un extraño pergamino junto con una bolsa de dulces que un extraño tipo le vendió.– Asi que el caramelo de la resignación..- dice sorprendida, cuando sin percatarse una sombra se sitúa atrás de ella –Quien coma del caramelo renunciara al echo de buscar, obtener, amar e incluso ir al lugar del objeto persona o lugar que le ordenen… su procedimiento es sencillo darle a comer el caramelo a alguien seguido de la orden de.. olvidarse o mejor dicho "Resignarse", la mayoría de las veces utilizado por un amor no correspondido, pero ese no fue el único uso que le dieron también era utilizado por los comerciantes de comida los cuales daban ese dulce al final de la comida seguido de la sutil orden de no ir al restaurante de la competencia…. No tardaron mucho en descubrir el verdadero uso para lo que fue creado, era muy peligroso para ellos, podía hacer olvidar sentimientos de amor hacia otras personas, el efecto iba mas allá de su comprensión pues pronto descubrirían que dicha persona tras comer ese caramelo tenia el mismo efecto hacia sus interlocutores, así que quienes lo escuchaban serian atrapados por el mismo efecto.. lo consideraron muy peligroso y decidieron ocultarlos, hace mucho que ya no se sabe de ellos lo único que quedo fue ese pergamino- le explico la extraña presencia detrás de ella, que no era nada menos que el viejo Haposai que se detuvo al verla sosteniendo esos extraños caramelos– No cabe duda esos son los legendarios "Caramelos de la Resignación", yo mismo vi el desastre que ocasionaba en sus victimas, nadie recuerda quien los creo ni de donde vienen…solo se sabe que son muy peligrosos, no pueden caer en las manos equivocadas "entrégamelos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, yo cuidare de ellos"- dijo esto ultimo tratando de convencerla pues el sabia el alcance del poder de esos caramelos sin contar las bromas que podía hacer con ellos._

_-Yo no entregar oportunidad de que Ramna se quede conmigo- dice la amazona que sin dudarlo por un instante mete uno de esos dulces a su boca y se lo come seguido de su orden – Deja de perseguir a los caramelos de la resignación- dice esto y es cuando gracias al poder del mágico dulce no quedo mas por el viejo Hapoosai y se marcha –Estos caramelos si funcionan..- dice sorprendida_

_Pero no estoy segura que funcionen con Ranma.. será mejor probarlo primero con alguien mas,- vamos a ver.. que es lo que dice este pergamino, "¡ADVERTENCIA! Solo comer caramelos Rojos los azules son venenosos, -lo sentimos es por si nos roban, si usted es un ratero y tubo la mala fortuna de comerlo sin leer esto primero.. nuestro seguro antirrobo funciona bien.-" -¡Que.. Venenosos… menos mal que yo comí el rojo..!- dice asustada la amazona-Ahora vamos probar su fuerza con un lujoso restaurante, mm.. pero es muy temprano, que lugar estará abierto a estas horas...-dice mientras al voltearse se da cuenta que esta frente al restaurante de Ukyo, El "U-chan" el único restaurante visible que se encontraba abierto desde muy temprano– Nunca ver que abriera tan temprano, ella asiste a la escuela de Ranma en la mañana- dice sorprendida mientras mira el restaurante- Esta ser mi oportunidad de ver lo efectivo que son estos caramelos, mientras aprovecho para quitarla del camino de mi Airen y yo._

_-Hola, Ukyo buenos días- dice sonriente la amazona al entrar al local. –Shampoo… y tu que haces aquí?...- pregunta intrigada la habilidosa cocinera y eterna combatiente en la guerra por el amor del joven Saotome, era extraño verlas sin que se trataran de matar entre ellas – Ukyo me puedes preparar la deliciosa comida que preparas- le dice con una sonrisa la chica amazona –conque, deliciosa comida he..yo pensaba que la detestabas… no quiero ser maleducada pero.. si no mal no recuerdo tu también tienes un restaurante donde puedes prepararte comida…- dice sutilmente para correrla –si.. pero hoy se me antojo comer algo tuyo jeje jeje..- dijo tratando de que le creyera – claro...entonces que es lo quieres…- le pregunta – quiero que me des lo que a Ranma le gusta- le dice sonriente– Shampoo a mi no me engañas.. tratas de planear algo contra Akane y Ranma, y por alguna razón quieres involucrarme en eso. – ¡Que..tu descubrir a Shampoo! Pues… prepárate, al comerme este dulce me obedecerás y te olvidaras de Ranma de una ves por todas…, este es el "caramelo de la resignación"- exclama mientras saca uno de los susodichos de su bolsa –Ya me lo imaginaba, Así que el caramelo de la resignación pues no dejare que lo utilices en mi ni en nadie mas… ya me canse de tus locuras es hora de que entiendas que no puedes estar hechizando a la gente- le dice mientras se coloca en pose de batalla- Ranma el ya eligió con quien se quiere quedar..- le dice con pesar en su cara - yo también estuve mal contribuí a arruinar su boda y me siento mal por ello así que quiero enmendarlo, él es mi amigo y no permitiré que le hagas ningún daño.-dice completamente decidida- Si es lo que quieres.. pagaras por ello- dice mientras mete otro de los dulces en su boca (uno rojo), pero antes de completar alguna frase – No ves lo inevitable Shampoo "Acepta lo que Ranma y Akane sienten y dejaros en paz de una vez- dice Ukyo con tristeza, haciendo que el efecto del dulce afectara a la amazona Shampo, despojándola de su obsesión de quedarse con el chico – Ti..Tienes razón Ukyo el y chica violenta están hechos el uno para el otro...- dice la amazona en el extraño trance en el que se encontraba – lo… dices enserio, los piensas dejarlos en Paz- Dijo escéptica la habilidosa cocinera – Si...me regreso a china por favor despídeme de él, y toma ya no los necesito mas- le dijo mirando hacia la nada mientras le entregaba los caramelos y el pergamino._

_Al verlo comenzó a leerlo y entendió por que ella se comportaba así– Shampoo quien te dio esto..?-le pregunta, pero ya nadie se encontraba ahí –lo mejor será que lo deje en algún lugar seguro- dice esto cuando entra un muchacho al establecimiento, - Buenos días.., me podrías dar un Okonomiyaki de.. camarón- le dice el chico cabizbajo – Te sucede algo…?- le pregunta intrigada la habilidosa cocinera – si.. es que ayer me dejo mi linda Marian por un verdadero tonto, a ella yo le compre todo… desde la colección mas completa y mas cara de la ropa de toda la ciudad, un velero, 20 de los peluches mas tiernos y su perrito Chuan Chuan, ¡Por que Marian porque…!- empezó a gritar el chico – Bueno, supongo que no era la chica para ti… pero cuéntame hace cuanto la conoces…- le pregunta con empatía- desde ayer en la tarde- le responde– ¡Quee... enserio le compraste todo eso en tu primera cita!- Exclama sorprendida la chica - Si… fue el mejor día de mi vida pero… me dejo por ese estúpido mesero cuando cenábamos en ese caro restaurante, mientras yo le daba masaje en sus bellos juanetes- le dice tristemente el chico –Cielos, ese chico si que esta loco..- pensó la chica mientras lo miraba con cara de entre pena y una muy fingida risa – De casualidad no quieres un dulce, cortesía de la casa- le dice la chica mientras le da un caramelo(Rojo ella también lo leyó) – Gracias supongo que el dulce me hará olvidar mis amargos recuerdos- dijo el chico mientras metía el dulce en su boca- Mira chico olvida a esa tal Mariane y ve en busca de alguien con que te trate como mereces- le dijo la chica con esperanzas de que realmente encontrara a su verdadero amor y que este lo correspondiera, puede que ella sintiera empatía del chico –¡Si..! tienes razón como pude ser tan ciego, buscare a alguien que me quiera como yo lo merezco- dijo decidido el muchacho, Gracias por todo, "Ahora es claro para mi.., tengo que ir en busca de mi verdadero amor.."- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes salir corriendo hacia la salida –¡ Espera..! ahora quien se va comer el Okonomiyaki de camarón…- dice la cocinera mientras mira el platillo que ya se encontraba listo para servirse –"Eso me gano por hacerle platica…"- _

_- Mientras tanto en el Dojo Tendo-_

_Todos se encontraban dormidos excepto una linda chica que desde muy temprano se encontraba haciendo el desayuno y las labores de la casa, en eso llega un chico de trenza a la cocina – Hola Ranma buenos días, ya falta poco para que este listo el desayuno por que no despiertas a los demás- le dice sonriente Kasumi – Hola Kasumi… oye crees poder llevar a reparar el vestido de Akane, la muy boba no tardo ni un día y ya lo rompió –Claro Ranma, no quieres que en la siguiente boda se encuentre roto verdad- le dijo sonriente la chica – ¡Que! No.. no lo digo por eso es que… - Si ,Ranma a que te refieres- le dice Soun- que acababa de llegar – Dime hijo si no te quisieras casar con ella que importa si esta bien o mal su vestido- le dice su padre quien llego junto con su buen amigo Tendo, todo esto para ver si ya se encontraba lista la comida – Explícate cuñadito- continuo con el interrogatorio Naviki que se asomo a la cocina – ¡No me llames asii..!- dijo molesto– Vamos Ranma si te encanta la idea de casarte con mi hermanita-le dijo sonriente – es cierto, hablando de ella donde esta Akane…?- pregunta el chico al ver que ya todos estaban despiertos – Jajaja…No les digo.. el pobre no puede pasar ni 5 minutos sin pensar en ella- dice la chica burlándose._

**_-Fin Flashback-_**

-Mientras tanto en una nevería -

-Ranma.. no puedo creer que te conviertas en chica cuando venimos a comer un helado- le dice la chica peliazul mientras lo ve atragantándose con una orden de helado y dos malteadas que pidió, - Tu sabes que siendo un chico me vería mal comiendo helados, es por eso que no los comía nunca.. eso es cosa de chicas, pero siendo una linda peliroja no importa si me ven comiéndolos jajaja– dice la chica peliroja mientras ríe frenéticamente – si claro.. ,da mas vergüenza ver a una chica comer como tu- dice murmurando la chica- Además… Yo te dije que quería algo de comer, no venir a la heladería- le replica la peliazul –Pero me dijiste que no querías ir a ningún restaurante te pregunte y no quisiste ir al restaurante de Ukyo y seguro no quieres ir tampoco, con… Shampoo – esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono de nostalgia – Que pasa con Shampoo?- le pregunto al ver como rápidamente cambio la expresión del chico–Es que hoy en la mañana se despidió de mi dijo que iba de regreso a china - le dice con mirada baja la chica pelirroja – Así que fue eso… "le hiciste algo pervertido verdad Ranma"- le dice la peliazul – ¡yo no soy un pervertido! - le dice enojada la chica peliroja – Pero… Ranma tu estas bien con eso…, quiero decir, no la vas a extrañar- le pregunta ella cambiando su mirada hacia el- La verdad me inquieta la forma en la que actuó, pero…se veía muy segura de lo que decia.

**_-Flashback-_**

Ranma… tu querer mas a chica violenta, ya no me interpondré mas… me regresare a china, adiós Airen...

**_-Fin Flashback-_**

-Así que regreso a china- dijo sorprendida la chica de los cabellos azules,-Si, no actuaba como ella, espero que se encuentre bien- le dice la chica peliroja- A si… pues corre todavía tienes oportunidad de alcanzar, a tu amada Shampoo..- le dice enojada la peliazul – Yo nunca dije que quería ir a buscarla…, mm… No es que estés celosa verdad Akane.. le dice la peliroja con una pequeña sonrisa – yo… yo… porque estaría celosa de un bobo presuntuoso como tu, ya acábate eso…, tengo hambre y quiero que vallamos a comer algo… - le dice un poco ruborizada tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación- Son los lugares a los que vamos pero.. supongo que podemos ir a otro de ves en cuando- dice la peliroja que de un solo bocado se acabó todo –¡Muy bien Akane vámonos, que también yo me muero de hambre..!- dice ansiosa la chica peliroja –Ranma antes de irnos puedes convertirte en chico.., bueno.. Es que se vería raro que mi cita sea una chica…- le dice sonrojada, pero antes de que la chica peliroja pudiera reaccionar agua caliente de una tetera fue arrojada a ella convirtiéndola nuevamente en chico – Cita…- dice desconcertado mientras se sonroja quedando estático por un momento,– Vamos tontito que no tenemos todo el día.., ya quiero por probar la comida que preparan en ese nuevo restaurante que abrieron- dice mientras ambos salen del local.

-A que te refieres Akane.. no acuerdo haber visto ningún Restaurante nuevo- dice confundido el chico – Pues la verdad es que yo tampoco lo he visto pero.. una chica de mi clase me dijo que acababan de abrir ayer y que esta muy buena la comida- le dice emocionada – por buena… espero que no te refieras a cara, Si no, no te va a alcanzar el dinero Akane jajaja – le dice entre risas el chico– El que va a pagar eres tu, las chicas no pagan cuando les invita un chico- le dice sonriendo la peliazul –"Así que es por eso querías que me convirtiera en chico…"- dice refunfuñando el chico – Ya deja de quejarte, y se un hombre y no el niño que sueles ser- dice sonriente- pues yo no voy a pagar jajaja niña fea- le dice mientras le saca la lengua

-Mira Ranma ya llegamos este es el restaurante del que me conto esa chica - dijo mientras miraba con asombro el lugar de comida china, el cual "era enorme" –Akane los precios de la comida…, están demasiado baratos- le dice al ver los asombrosos precios que pasaban de lo absurdo "casi estaban regalando la comida"- Akane algo me parece sospechoso aquí.. - dice intrigado el chico – hay… vamos Ranma primero te quejas de que saldrá muy caro y ahora de que esta muy batato.., vamos a ver como es el lugar- dice muy emocionada la chica, pero…al entrar – ¡Esta vacío!, será que Ranma tendrá razón al preocuparse por este lugar..- susurra la chica cuando atrás de ella aparece una extraña silueta.

– Hola jovencita no tiene de que preocuparse…, no nos conocen mucho… pero según avancen los días seguro que el lugar estará lleno, es temprano y estábamos esperando a unos muy buenos clientes seguro no tardan…, pero dígame… ¿viene sola?- dijo esto ultimo con una perturbarte sonrisa - ¡No, ella viene conmigo!- aparece desafiante el chico al ver a el extraño tipo muy cerca de ella– Muy bien… acompáñenme tengo una mesa lista, justo para enamorados como ustedes- les dice sonriente el extraño, mientras los guía a un cuarto al fondo del restaurante en donde se encontraba ya preparada una mesa para dos- Acomódense.., déjenme les traigo el menú – les dice mientras sale del cuarto dejándolos completamente solos – Oye Akane no se te hace un poco raro este sitio..- le pregunta intrigado el chico al ver el lugar donde se encontraban – Pues para mi esta bien – le dice sonrojándose la chica mientras ve el conveniente lugar donde se encontraban – Akane… lo que dijiste sobre eso de que esto es…- le empieza a decir tímidamente – Sobre que… Ranma- le pregunta la chica mientras lo mira fijamente, es entonces cuando repentinamente llega el extraño señor – Que bueno que les, este gustando el lugar…, aquí esta la carta- les dice mientras les entrega dos menús uno para cada quien – Pero.. de que se trata todo esto, en la carta solo hay escrito "orden de fideos", donde…, que paso con los demás platillos que anuncia en la entrada del restaurante- dice enojado el chico – discúlpenme nuestro cocinero no se encuentra bien el día de hoy así que es lo único que les podemos servirles, pero… les garantizo que son los mejores fideos que han probando en La vida yo mismo gane concursos con el…- bueno, pues nos puede dar dos ordenes de fideos por favor- le dice amablemente la chica peliazul – Muy bien, pues serán dos ordenes de fideos, les puedo ofrecer algo mas- les pregunta el señor sonriente – ¡Como quiere que le pidamos algo mas , no hay nada…!- le dice exaltado el chico de la trenza- Ranma no es su culpa su cocinero se enfermo, démosle una oportunidad seguro que son muy buenos sus fideos- le dijo la chica para tranquilizarlo.

- En un momento les traigo sus ordenes- les dijo el extraño señor, que después salió del cuarto –Akane, no quiero que pruebes los fideos que nos van a traer hasta que me cerciore que no tienen nada extraño- le dice el chico de la trenza- no seas exagerado ni que tuvieran…- es lo único alcanza decir la chica antes de que nuevamente llegue el extraño señor – Tomen chicos aquí esta su orden de fideos- les dice con una perturbarte sonrisa que se estaba dibujando en su rostro mientras les entrega las ordenes de fideos –Pero si se acaba de ir.., como puede ser posible que ya llegara con las ordenes- dice sorprendido el chico- Si, en este lugar somos campeones en el arte de entregar la comida rápidamente, no es por presumir pero yo soy el mejor jajaja- empieza a reír el extraño – si claro.. como diga- le dice incrédulo el chico –Akane, no olvides lo que te dije…- dice el chico mientras agarra el platillo de fideos y con una asombrosa velocidad empieza a comerlos –¡Si.., Muy bien comiste los fideos! Ahora.. ya no tienes escapatoria jajaja- Dice el extraño mientras se quita la ropa que tenia sobre puesta, en su lugar se ve a un señor trajeado de aspecto todavía muy raro –Que es lo que le hiciste a Ranma- le pregunta exaltada la chica de cabellos azules, mientras ve que el chico se tambalea y al final cae inconsciente en la mesa – Ahora esta en un estado inconsciente por un fuerte veneno que contenía la pasta y el único que tiene la cura soy yo- le dice el señor de traje – Pero quien es usted y por qué nos hace esto-le dice confundida la chica peliazul- Solamente le estoy haciendo pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi amigo el Sr. Kuonjî, no puedo permitir que te cases con Ranma… el ya esta comprometido con la hija de mi amigo- ¿Que.. Comprometido con alguien mas…?- exclama sorprendida la chica- tu ya conoces a la chica que esta comprometida con Ranma, yo soy "El mejor amigo del padre de Ukyo"- Le dice gritando- ¡Que.. de Ukyo!-

– Si así es, desde que el canalla de Ranma y su papa se marcharon con el puesto de mi amigo, el cual solo les seria entregado si se casaba con Ukyo, pero se lo robaron dejando a la pobre de Ukyo abandonada y a mi amigo en la ruina, ellos la pasaron muy mal no tenían mucho que comer, mi amigo ya no tenia su fuente de ingresos, se empezaron a distanciar, la pequeña se hacia pasar por hombre en la escuela para olvidarse del dolor que causaba que su prometido y mejor amigo se marchara, tal fue la separación de su familia que ella simplemente se escapo para entrenarse y algún día vengarse de ellos, yo la seguí todo el tiempo cuidando de ella a lo lejos y cuando se quedo aquí traje a mi hija para que se cerciorara de se encontraba bien y de que observara la relación que tenia Ukyo con Ranma ella es quien te dijo de este lugar jajaja,… pero al parecer Ukyo ya se resigno de estar con el… y se olvido de la promesa que le hicieron- Señor pero no debe de culpar a Ranma por eso, él era muy pequeño cuando entonces, y además fue su padre quien se robo el puesto de comida y quien hiso esa absurda promesa con tal de llevarse toda esa comida… también es mi prometido y él debe decidir con quien quiere casarse no usted - le dice enojada y un poco ruborizada la peliazul –si ya veo que estas enamorada de él, por eso le di los caramelos de la resignación a esa tal Shampoo para que te quitara del camino… pero al parecer no supo utilizarlos y termino afectada ella…, soy un gran comerciante y es por eso que la convencí de que utilizara esos peligrosos caramelos contra ti jajaja-,-¿Caramelos de la resignación?- pregunta confundida la peliazul- Asi es, con ellos puedes hacer que se olviden de querer cierto objeto olvidarse de querer ir a cierto lugar o hasta resignarse del amor hacia alguien,… ya me libre de la chica Amazona y ahora sigues tu jajaja-,- pues no te será tan fácil librarte de mi- le dice la chica peliazul mientras se pone en postura de combate – "Niña ingenua no solo soy un gran comerciante" también soy un experto combatiente de las artes marciales- le dice el extraño señor mientras también se pone en postura de combate- No permitiré que te lleves a Ranma…- le grita la chica mientras con una patada lo trata de derribar, pero el con una velocidad sorprendente se sitúa detrás de ella y con un golpe la deja inconsciente.

* * *

Muchas Gracias por estar leyendo mi primer Fic, me gustaría que me dijeras que tal te esta pareciendo o si necesito mejorar en algo "Arigato"


	2. No te alejes de mi

***Capitulo 2 "No te alejes de mi"***

Después de varias horas en el Dojo tendo.

-Donde se encontrara mi bebe ya es muy tarde- grita llorando el señor Soun, al ver que no llega la pareja – Descuida papa tal ves ya no tarden cuñadito y mi hermana salieron en una cita- le dice consolando a su papa la media de las hermanas Tendo – En una ¡Cita! porque no me lo dijiste antes… Bueno si esta con Ranma no hay de que preocuparnos… pero será mejor que veamos como va todo, no lo cree señor Saotome- le pregunta sonriente el padre de las chicas a su amigo- Así es hay que observar si todo va bien jejeje-le contesta Genma mientras ríe – "Lo que quieren es espiarlos…"- les dice irónicamente la media de los Tendo, mientras todos salen encaminados en busca de la peliazul y del chico de la trenza, pero al salir se encuentran al siempre despistado- Ryoga que haces aquí, tan noche- le pregunta extrañada la media de las Tendo mientras salía de su casa- ¡Que… sigo en Nerima!- dice conmocionado el chico – bueno, no importa Ranma y Akane se encuentran en una cita en el nuevo restaurante por si quieres si ir a ver- le dice mientras se aleja con su familia.

Mientras tanto con la chica peliazul

Un ruido la despierta y observa que se encuentra atada a una silla, en un lugar obscuro –Ranma..- Es lo primero que dice la chica al recordar lo que sucedió en el restaurante

**_-Flashback-_**

_–Akane no quiero que pruebes los fideos que nos van a traer hasta que me cerciore que no tienen nada extraño- le dice el chico de la trenza- pero…- es lo único que dice la chica antes de que llegue el extraño señor – Tomen chicos aquí esta su orden de fideos_

_–Akane no olvides lo que te dije…- dice el chico mientras agarra el platillo de fideos y con una asombrosa velocidad empieza a comer _

_– Muy bien te comise los fideos ahora ya no tienes escapatoria jajaja-_

_-_ _Ahora esta en un estado inconsciente por un fuerte veneno que contenía la pasta y el único que tiene la cura soy yo -Dice el extraño mientras se quita la ropa que tenia sobre puesta_

**_-Fin Flashback-_**

– espero se encuentre bien…, tengo que escapar de aquí y encontrarlo- dice decidida la peliazul mientras trata de quitarse las sogas que están atadas a sus manos, pero estaban realmente bien atadas- ¡no me rendirme ah…!- dice gritando la chica y con un fuerte jalón logra liberarse de las sogas que la tenían prisionera- bien.., ahora debo encontrar a Ranma…- Dice la chica mientras camina a obscuras por el lugar.

Cuando observa una tenue luz que se asoma por una abertura, de apoco se acerca a la luz y por una grieta puede observar que se encuentra en el mismo restaurante, - Bien, espero poder encontrarlo antes de que le hagan algo- Dice la chica, cuando de repente se encienden las luces del lugar, lo primero que puede ver es que se encontraba en una bodega en donde se guardan los alimentos de el restaurante –Valla parece que no saben hacer mas que fideos aquí- dice sorprendida la chica al ver que en casi todos los estantes solo se encontraban pastas para hacer fideos –Asi es… en realidad "soy el mejor cocinero de fideos que existe" mi nombre es Shinosuke Hamm- dice el extraño cocinero que apareció de repente -veo que pudiste escaparte niña, al parecer no eres tan débil como esperaba, pero no te interpondrás entre Ranma y Ukyo ellos estuvieron destinados a casarse desde que eran niños y es por eso que no te dejare impedirlo-,- ¡Solo dime donde esta Ranma! – le contesta enojada la peliazul- Bien, haremos un trato si logras preparar un plato de fideos mas rápido que yo, te diré donde se encuentra-le dice el extraño cocinero- bien pero quiero también que me de la cura para despertarlo- le responde chica- me parece aceptable, pero si llegaras a perder no te interpondrás mas en la boda de Ranma y Ukyo y los dejaras en paz- le dice Shinosuke con una sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro- Bien es un trato- le dice decidida la peliazul.

Hace unas horas en "U-Chan"

Ranma ya tomo la decisión de quedarse con Akane, será mejor que me encargue solamente de hacer mis Okonomiyaki, lo único que quiero es dedicarme a mi negocio… esto es lo que me llena de alegría- Decía la habilidosa cocinera Ukyo, cuando una muchacha entra en el local- Ukyo… Ranma y Akane están en grabes problemas por favor tienes que ir a ayudarlos- le dice la chica preocupada- Buenas tarde…- empezaba a decir la cocinera cuando escucho lo que decía la chica- donde se encuentran…-pregunta, preocupada la cocinera- ellos están en un restaurante no muy lejos de aquí… y todo esto es culpa mía- dice la chica cabizbaja- A que te refieres con que es tu culpa- le contesta confundida la cocinera-Si... es que yo les dije que fueran a ese lugar, sabiendo que era una trampa…. Es que mi papa me dijo que lo hiciera, pero yo no quiero que les pase algo por mi culpa- le explica la chica- Bien pues lo echo, echo esta ahora lo que importa es rescatarlos- le dice la cocinera cuando escucha a una multitud que persigue a un viejo con una enorme bolsa –Vuelva acá viejo pervertido- se oye gritar a la multitud de chicas enojadas- jajaja atrápenme chicas- es lo que se escucha antes de que Ukyo se interpusiera en su camino –Happosai necesitamos que nos ayude a rescatar a Ranma y Akane – Así que están en problemas verdad.. Muy bien les ayudare- dice el viejo mientras se detiene abruptamente de su carrera, y antes de que se diera cuenta todas las chicas ya lo habían alcanzado- viejo pervertido, ya vera..- se oía a las chicas mientras que con escobas y palos golpeaban al libidinoso Happosai, dejándolo en el suelo después de varios golpes- Vamos Happosai deje de jugar que se encuentran en peligro los chicos y no hay tiempo que perder- le dicen las chicas que se encontraban ya a unos cuantos metros de distancia – allá voy chicas- les dice el viejo golpeado que apenas podía levantarse.

-Bien pues aquí es- les dice la chica, mientras los demás miran asombrados el grande y lujoso restaurante –"Este es un restaurante…"- le dice sorprendida Ukyo – Si mi papa es un gran negociante y campeón invicto del concurso de los mas rápidos cocineros de fideo, jajaja por eso no nos falta dinero- Dice riendo la chica hija del cocinero, cuando unas veloces sombras bajan del tejado –"lo sentimos, pero no pueden estar aquí chicas…" será mejor que regresen a su casa- les dicen unos extraños sujetos con traje- "yo soy la hija del dueño", ¡déjenme pasar!- les grita la chica- No me interesa, nos dijeron que nadie puede pasar y así será, aun si eres la hija del dueño, "Si no se apartan tendremos que obligarlos- les dice uno de los extraños trajeados mientras sonrie- –¡Ukyo! y tú linda… ¿como te llamas?- le pregunta el viejo Happosai –me llamo Yuki Hamm- le dice tímidamente la chica- que bonito nombre, bien, ¡Ukyo, Yuki entren a el restaurante yo me encargare de estos pingüinos!- dice el viejo mientras una enorme aura de combate se sitúa alrededor de él, y en ese momento llega la familia Tendo- ¿Estas segura que es aquí, se ve muy caro el lugar?- le pregunta el señor Soun a la media de las hermanas Tendo- si, aquí es donde me dijo Akane que vendrían… mira ahí esta happosai, me preguntaba donde se había metido, aunque conociéndolo… seguro estaba robando ropa intima de las chicas- dice la hermana media de los Tendo- "hablando del diablo"- dice al detenerse al ver al viejo hapossai – si, mira también ahí esta la amiga de Rama "Ukyo"…- dice Kasumi mientras todos se acercan lo suficiente para que los damas los vieran – maestro Happosai… que hizo ahora, no pago la cuenta jajaja- dice Soun mientras el y su amigo ríen en coro- ¡Soun, Genma! Parece que no reconocen cuando alguien se encuentra en combate, que pena… son unos pésimos alumnos; será mejor que entren al restaurante Ranma y Akane se encuentran en problemas –En problemas dijo..- dice Soun mientras corre apresurado a al puerta de el restaurante seguido por Genma, Naviki y Kasumi.

Ya todos dentro ven que el lugar ya no parece un restaurante si no mas bien un laberinto lleno de puertas – Ahora donde se encontrara mi bebe- dice llorando el señor Soun – tranquilízate papa así nunca los vamos a encontrar- le dice la media de las hermanas Tendo- Espero que lleguemos pronto a casa, por que creo que con las prisas olvide la sopa en la lumbre- dice preocupada la mayor de las Tendo- vamos no sean unos llorones seguro que están cerca, veamos si es esta puerta…- dice Genma abriendo una de las puertas, y enseguida un balde de agua helada le cae de la cabeza y dejando en su lugar a un voluptuoso panda, ya que él también es uno de los "maldecidos de los estanques de Jusenkyo" al caerle agua fría se transforma en el panda que se ahogo en el estanque hace miles de años- "por aquí no es"- les dice a los demás mediante un letrero de madera donde escribió el mensaje- lo mejor será separarnos y buscar puerta por puerta así cubriremos mayor área, señor Genma usted valla con Naviki y yo iré con Kasumi, cuídela bien y si alguno de nosotros encuentran la puerta correcta solamente lanzaremos una de estas bengalas… ,bien, pues a buscarlos que no hay tiempo que perder- dice Soun mientras sale corriendo en búsqueda de la puerta jalando de la mano a su hija. (Todos, puerta tras puerta estaban buscando la correcta pero cada una de ellas contenía trampas ocultas, algunas peligrosas como "flechas en llamas" y otras no tanto como "tachuelas en el piso" o "cubetas llenas con agua helada" todo esto para que ningún intruso tratase de abrirlas) –Es tu turno panda… no pienso abrir otra puerta y ser bañada por agua helada- dice molesta la media de las hermanas Tendo, mientras el panda lentamente empieza a abrir la puerta… con una mirada de horror "esperando la sorpresa que le daría esa puerta…"

_Mientras tanto con Ukyo y Yuki_

-Yuki dime por que tu padre esta haciendo todo esto- le pregunta intrigada Ukyo a la hija del dueño mientras caminan por los corredores del laberinto- pues.. ,no se si recuerdas que tu papa tenia un amigo que siempre llevaba un traje- le pregunta Yuki – si, creo que si… ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que a veces nos visitaba a nuestra aldea un señor de traje- dice la habilidosa cocineta tratando de recordar al señor trajeado- pues el y tu papa eran muy buenos amigos desde la infancia, él hiso la promesa de que los protegería, ya que tu padre siempre lo ayudo cuando ellos eran unos niños- decía esto la chica mientras la mirada se perdía en los recuerdos – el cuando se entero de que la hija de su mejor amigo había sido lastimada.. Dejándola con el corazón roto, pues su prometido y también mejor amigo la abandono "mientras ella corría y le gritaba detrás de el con toda la fuerza que podía tener una pequeña niña, observando como su prometido y el padre se alejaban con el puesto de comida de su papa", El se enfurecido mucho, se entreno en las artes marciales y se prometió a si mismo que haría pagar al chico- dice la chica mientras la mira a los ojos- "El señor del traje es mi padre" y si no lo detenemos les hará mucho daño a Ranma y Akane-,-¡Que!... así que todo esto es por eso… "yo no le guardo ningún tipo de rencor a Ranma" es mas el me… gusta- al decir lo ultimo la chica se empezaba a ruborizar,- "el quiere a Akane mas que a ninguna otra chica" quiero que se queden juntos y estoy bien con eso…- dice la chica tratando de hacer una sonrisa- "el día de su boda yo interferí, y es por eso que quiero enmendar mis errores"- dice la chica arrepentida- Bien que bueno escúchate decir eso.. mi padre quería que interfiriera en la relación de ellos, es por eso que "me dio la misión de espiarlos", pero después de observarlos me di cuenta que no seria justo el separarlos, "soy una fanática del amor verdadero"–le dice Yuki esta vez con un leve rubor en la cara- y sabes donde se encuentran- le pregunta Ukyo- Si.. pero ahora nos encontramos en "el laberinto de las puertas falsas".

Tenemos que ir a la zona del restaurante… nosotras entramos por la parte trasera del restaurante es por eso que nos encontramos aquí, pues tanto la entrada principal como la trasera son iguales pero mi padre obstruyo la entrada principal haciendo imposible entrar por ahí, pero no te apures yo se cual es el camino correcto.- le dice Yuki para tranquilizarla- Asi que todas las puertas son falsas…- le pregunta Ukyo mientras ve la enorme cantidad de puertas que se observan alrededor- ¡Así es! "solamente existe una forma de salir del laberinto" y es…-pero antes de terminar la frase con un golpe desmalla a su compañera- "Lo siento Ukyo pero tendrás que casarte hoy con Ranma" así mi padre y yo podremos seguir nuevamente con nuestras vidas- le dice la chica mientras abre un pasadizo en el suelo y la arrastra hacia él, esto sin percatarse de que un enorme panda estuvo observándolas – "Esa chica si que esta loca"- dice el letrero del panda- ¡tengo que avisar a los demás!-pone en otro letrero mientras saca una bengala pero al utilizarla rebota con el techo y termina con impactarse con el, haciendo que corra sin sentido –¡Tio Genma tienes que regresar y abrir esa puerta!- se oye gritar a la media de las Tendo cuando un enorme panda se impacta con ella- ah… ¡Tio Genma que bueno que regresaste, ahora vamos que esa puerta no se abrirá sola!- dice Nabiki mientras se levanta del suelo para después agarrar al panda y llevárselo arrastrándolo, asustado el panda empieza a escribir rápidamente en uno de sus letreros – ¡encontré el lugar, no hay que abrir puertas!- dice el letrero del panda el cual la chica alcanza a ver de reojo(para suerte del pobre panda).

¡Papa, hermana ya encontramos donde se encuentra Ranma y Akane!- dice gritando la media de las hermanas Tendo y en un momento llegan apresurados Soun arrastrando a Kasumi- ya saben donde se encuentra mi bebe- dice el padre de las chicas Tendo el cual estaba cubierto de flechas- si Tio Genma sabe por donde necesitamos ir- dice esto mientras el panda dando pequeños brincos los guía hacia el pasadizo secreto- parece que tio Genma se encuentra feliz de ya no abrir puertas- Dice sonriente la mayor de las hermanas Tendo

-Mientras tanto con el chico de la trenza-

-¡Akane…!-Grita el chico despertándose atado en una silla–mm…por qué llevo puesto un traje- dice el confundido el chico que después observa que se encentra en una obscura habitación donde solo una luz tenue iluminaba el cuarto- ¿pero como fue que llegue aquí?- piensa el chico que trata de recordar como termino así.

**_-Flashback-_**

_ya me libre de la chica Amazona y ahora sigues tu jajaja- dice el extraño cocinero- pues no te será tan fácil librarte de mi- le dice la chica peliazul mientras se pone en postura de combate – Niña ingenua no solo soy un gran comerciante sino también soy un experto combatiente de las artes marciales- le dice el extraño señor mientras también se pone en postura de combate- No permitiré que te lleves a Ranma…- le grita la chica mientras con una patada lo trata de derribar, pero el con una velocidad sorprendente se sitúa detrás de ella y con un golpe la deja inconsciente –Akane…- Grita el chico que se levanta de su asiento –Como te atreves.. sabia que había algo raro en este lugar así que fingí comer el fideo y desmallarme para así saber que es lo que planeabas , no te perdonare por lastimarla… ahora me las pagaras- dice furioso el chico – jajaja nos descubriste…. Bueno será mejor que cambies de actitud y te prepares pues esta noche será tu boda- dice el extraño cocinero- Así es papa yo me ocupare de que este listo para la ceremonia- dice una sigilosa chica que se encontraba detrás del muchacho – Que! Como es que…- es lo único que dice el chico cuando la chica le da un golpe con el cual lo deja inconsciente._

**_- Fin Flashback-_**

-Tengo que ir por Akane… ¡no hay tiempo que perder!- dice esto mientras que con una increíble fuerza destroza las cuerdas que lo tenían prisionero. Se dirige hacia la puerta pero esta se encontraba completamente sellada con tablas de madera- "esto es lo mejor que tienen" ah…ia- grita el chico mientras que de un golpe destroza la puerta haciendo con esto un gran escandalo – ¡Aguarda Akane ya voy!- dice el chico que corre en búsqueda de su prometida.

-Mientras tanto con los Tendo-

-Señor Genma seguro que es por aquí- pregunta espantado el padre de las chicas mientras caminan por un obscuro pasillo el cual solo se iluminaba levemente por unas antorchas colocadas en las paredes – "Estoy seguro"-saca un letrero el panda– este lugar es espeluznante- dice la mayor de las hermanas Tendo mientras agarra fuertemente el brazo de su padre- Tranquilízate Kasumi "que es lo peor que nos podría pasar…"- le dice Nabiki con indiferencia, cuando de repente a lo lejos se ve una sombra moverse con sorprendente rapidez hacia ellos saltando de pared a pared y al final desapareciendo –¿pero que fue eso…?- pregunta intrigada la media de los Tendo – "yo ya me voy"- dice el letrero del panda- mientras trata de escabullirse tratando de escapar –¡Señor Saotome! No me diga que trata de escapar y dejarnos solos con el problema verdad-le dice Soun, que con una mano lo detiene agarrándolo por la espalda- "lo ciento, olvide un compromiso"- dice el letrero que saca el panda- si, como no tio Genma a estas horas de la noche- le dice sarcásticamente la media de las Tendo –Si Genma…. adonde piensas ir- le pregunta tétricamente una sombra que se encontraba atrás de ellos,-¡ah…!- todos pegaron un grito- jajaja tranquilos chicos…- les dice riendo y al voltear se dan cuenta que no es mas ni menos que el viejo pervertido de Happosai –Maestro, como pudo hacernos esto casi nos mata del susto- Le dice enojado el padre de las chicas – si maestro, como se atreve- le pregunta enojada la media de las Tendo– "!Vamos.. a darle su merecido!"- dice el letrero que saca el panda -No me griten…, solamente quería acompañarlos- les dice el viejo con lagrimas en los ojos tratando de causar lastima –pero… diganme donde se encuentra Yuki y Ukyo, pensé que se las encontrarían, entraron unos momentos antes que ustedes- les pregunta el viejo Happosai- Es cierto, yo también me preguntaba donde se encontraba Ukyo la vi entrar aquí antes que nosotros- le responde Kasumi mientras recuerda lo que sucedió antes de que entraran, y al oír esto el panda empieza rápidamente a escribir en uno de sus letreros- "yo si la vi"-.-"esa chica golpeo a Ukyo".- "y despues la arrastro"-.- "por este pasillo"- decía con sus múltiples letreros que apenas y se entendían- ¡eso no puede ser! Yuki es una niña tan tierna, de seguro no viste bien Genma- le responde el viejo Happosai- Tengo que darme prisa tal ves se encuentren en problemas, ustedes vallan por Akane y Ranma yo buscare a las chicas- dice esto el viejo mientras se aleja rápidamente por el pasillo – ese Genma como puede inventarse historias así- dice susurrando esto mientras en el suelo ve un plato de fideos con un pequeño letrero "Fideos Gratis" – mm.. ya tenia hambre- dice mientras se detiene y empieza a comer los fideos – ¡están muy buenos..!- es lo ultimo que dice antes de caer inconsciente al suelo – ¡Maestro regrese.. es mejor si los buscamos juntos!- se escucha gritar a Soun mientras todos siguen caminando por el pasillo, en eso Genma panda ve que atrás de ellos se encuentra un plato de fideos en el suelo- "es mi día de suerte"- dice el letrero el panda, mientras se regresa por los fideos – miren parece que al fin llegamos- dice la media de los Tendo al ver la aparente salida del pasillo para regresar a la planta alta- jajaja no interferirán en la boda- se oye a una chica decirles mientras se abre la puerta de la salida – ¡tomen esto!- les grita la chica mientras lanza unas bombas de humo con las cuales ellos al poco tiempo de respirarlo caen inconscientes al piso.

-Unos minutos después regresando a la chica peliazul-

En una bodega se encontraba el extraño cocinero Shinosuke Hamm y la lida peliazul Akane.

-Veo que pudiste escaparte niña, al parecer no eres tan débil como esperaba, pero no te interpondrás entre Ranma y Ukyo ellos estuvieron destinados a casarse desde que eran niños y es por eso que no te dejare impedirlo-,- ¡Solo dime donde esta Ranma ¡– le contesta enojada la peliazul- Bien haremos un trato si logras preparar un plato de fideos mas rápido que yo, te diré donde se encuentra-le dice el extraño cocinero- bien, pero quiero también que me de la cura para despertarlo- le responde chica peliazul-me parece aceptable, pero si llegaras a perder no te interpondrás mas en la boda de Ranma y Ukyo y los dejaras en paz- le dice Shinosuke con una sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro- ¡Bien es un trato!- le dice decidida la peliazul.

-Alto ¡Akane Detente!- Dice un chico con trenza que llego justo a tiempo para impedir el encuentro –Ranma..- se oye a la chica decir mientras sus ojos se llenan de brillo al observar al chico de la trenza- Así que tu también lograste escapar, no estaba previsto que llegaras tan temprano pero bueno… pues adelantaremos la ceremonia- dice Shinosuke con una sonrisa en la cara- "hija trae a los invitados, ya llego el novio"- grita emocionado- muy bien papa -se escucha en las sombras la vos de una chica, en eso el chico de la trenza mira hacia el lugar de la vos con una cara de intriga esperando ver que es lo que sucederá- Ranma-le grita la chica mientras se acerca – pensé que no te volvería a ver que bueno que te encuentras bien- le dice con cariño la chica peliazul mientras le da un fuerte abrazo del cual se aferraba como si no quisiera volver a separarse de él esto sin poder dejar escapar unas lagrimas, el chico totalmente ruborizado lentamente sitúa sus brazos alrededor de ella, haciendo que ella se aferrara a él con mas fuerza, así se quedaron los dos chicos mientras todo lo que los rodeaba se desvanecía.

El chico cierra sus ojos y recuerda lo que paso en la ultima vez que estuvieron en Jusenkyo, en esa ocasión Akane arriesgo su vida por salvarlo, al ella caer inconsciente el chico la sostuvo en sus brazos pensando que podría suceder lo peor... pero a pesar de lo difícil que es para él, termino diciéndole lo que realmente sentía por ella, después de todas sus peleas e inseguridades mutuas, el al fin pudo expresar todo su amor por ella, milagrosamente abrió los ojos, ¡ella se encontraba viva! Felizmente la observo y ella con una sonrisa dijo escucharlo todo. "El día siguiente la chica hablo con su padre y decidió aceptar casarse con su prometido Ranma".

Antes de su boda el negó lo dicho(negó el haberle dicho cuanto la amaba) sin embargo ella sabia en su interior lo que escucho y también sabia que él era lo suficientemente testarudo para no reconocerlo. Ella le dio el pretexto de que se casarían por que su padre tenia una cura para su maldicion y esta seria su regalo al finalizar la ceremonia sin embargo después de que su boda fue arruinada.., ella simplemente se convenció a si misma que imagino todo lo que él le dijo, después de eso "solo quedo como un sueño". Al abrir los ojos la agarra de la barbilla y la mira a los ojos, ella se sonroja rápidamente –Akane…- dice el chico mientras se acerca lentamente.

-Cuñadito no es que los quiera interrumpir, pero se podrían dar prisa- le dice la media de las chicas Tendo que se encontraba adelante de ellos atada en un banco de iglesia ya desde hace un rato al igual que los demás miembros de la familia- Naviki no seas impaciente, ¡vamos Ranma besala! tienes mi permiso- dice el padre de la chica –si Ranma yo también estoy de acuerdo, no seas cobarde y dale un besito- dice Genma padre del chico-vamos Ranma, Akane te esta esperando- dice sonriente la hermana mayor de la chica- y… ustedes que hacen aquí... yo jamás besaría a una niña tan fea y agresiva- dice sonrojado el chico tratando de encubrirse mientras ambos se separan- A que te refieres Kasumi yo no espero nada de un bobo como el- dice la chica mientras se sonroja – y tu… a quien le dices fea- le dice la chica que saca un mazo gigante mientras aumenta visiblemente su aura de combate- jeje.. Akane- dice al chico asustado por la apariencia de su prometida- sabes Akane si te enojas "te van a salir arrugas en la cara, y así si te vas a ver muy fea"- le dice el chico – "eres un tonto insensible"- le dice la chica mientras con el mazo lo golpea en la cara dejando al chico tirado en el suelo- no me vuelvo a preocupar por ese tonto- dice la chica mientras se aleja dejando caer una lagrima- oye Akane, no nos vas a liberar…- le dice Soun, cuando al oír esto la chica se detiene- Que Disfruten la boda- dice con una sonriente la chica mientras los voltea a ver y después sigue caminando- parece que mi hermanita se enojo mucho.., vamos Ranma ve y sigue a tu prometida… de seguro si le das con un besito te perdonara- le dice Nabiky un tono de burla- Akane espera…- le grita el chico pero ella al oírlo corre huyendo de él – Valla que Relación mas extraña la de ustedes… bueno ahora que ya no nos preocuparemos de ella, será mejor comenzar con la ceremonia, hija ve por la novia- le dice Shinosuke que estuvo observando todo lo ocurrido- yo nunca acepte casarme… no puedes obligarme a hacerlo- dice el chico de la trenza- lamento decepcionarte, pero tu padre acepto la ceremonia y por el bien de él y los demás será mejor que no causes problemas-¡Que! Porque hiciste eso papa…- dice enojado el chico- lo ciento hijo no tenia alternativa- le dice tranquilamente su padre- ¡a que te refieres con que no tenias alternativa!- le pregunta enfadado el chico a su padre –Sera mejor que yo te lo explique… al principio mi plan era el envenenar a la chica con los fideos y que tu decidieras casarte con Ukyo por la cura… pero tu te los comiste.., de todas maneras mi plan seguía funcionando pues también buscarías tu cura, pero… fue un engaño y me hiciste pensar que en realidad te los habías comido; Tuve que hacer medidas drásticas, así que logre envenenar al viejo Happosai y también a tu padre con "el viejo truco del fideo envenenado" con el que logre convencer a tu padre para que me diera su aprobación a cambio de el antídoto… los conozco muy bien lo he estado espiado por mucho tiempo, y sé que no te casaras para salvar al viejo Happosai, pero seguro lo harás para salvar a tu linda Akane- le dice Shinosuke-¡A... que te refieres!, ella nunca probo tus fideos- le dice confundido el chico- no que tu recuerdes… pero mientras ella se encontraba inconsciente mis investigadores pudieron sinterizar un veneno igual de eficaz convirtiéndolo en un gas.

El veneno fue colocado en "unas cómodas bombas de humo venenoso" las cuales al respirarlo automáticamente se envenenaran, jajaja , Asi que toda la familia Tendo incluida tu querida Akane están envenenados y solo hasta que concluya la boda les será entregado el antídoto, pero será mejor que no tardes en decidirte pues ellos morirán exactamente a las 12:00 de la noche, aun es temprano pero… para que aplazar lo inevitable- dice sonriente Shinosuke -una cosa mas... "Ukyo tiene que creer que te casas con ella por decisión propia", por que si no lo haces no puedo garantizarte que tu linda chica tenga su cura antes de media noche- ¡No permitiré que le hagas nada…!- dice furioso el chico, que después corre a la misma dirección que la chica- iré tras él dice Yuki mientras trae en sus brazos a Ukyo dormida- descuida hija regresara yo tengo la única cura, no lo dijo pero "el ya acepto casarse", todo con tal de salvar a esa chica, ese fue mi plan desde el principio.

¡Akane!- grita el chico mientras busca desesperadamente a su prometida-No puede ser Akane donde estas….- dice esto mientras entra al laberinto de las puertas- Demonios… debe de estar en este lugar… tengo que encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde- apurado abre innumerables puertas encontrándose con trampas mortales las cuales esquiva puerta tras puerta(parecían interminables), en eso escucha caer algo, al acercarse encuentra un balde de agua tirado en el suelo enfrente de una puerta- "al fin te encontré.."- dice aliviado el chico mientras abre la puerta. Ahí se encontraba la chica de los cabellos azules dándole la espalda a la puerta-

–Ese tonto siempre lo arruina, pero… "antes de que nos interrumpieran él iba a…"- se dice a si misma esto mientras comienza a sonrojarse –Akane te encuentras bien…- dice preocupado el chico – Ranma viniste por mi..- dice con una sonrisa mientras se voltea a verlo- claro que si, ni te imaginas los problemas que me hiciste pasar para encontrarte- le dice el chico- Ranma…- empieza a decir la chica mientras levemente se sonroja, después el la agarra de la mano- Vámonos Akane ya es tarde- dice el chico mientras la lleva jalando de la mano- ¡demonios.. se hiso muy tarde!, ahora tendré que acabar rápido con esto para salvarla- piensa el chico, y casi al llegar al lugar del encuentro- Ranma, por que tienes tanta prisa- le pregunta la peliazul- Akane pase lo que pase… quiero que me prometas que "No te alejaras de mi"- Ranma…- es lo único que dice la chica- vamos tienes que prometerlo- dice impaciente el chico –" te lo prometo Ranma… nunca me alejare de ti"- le dice cariñosamente la chica mientras lo mira a los ojos.

* * *

Muchas Gracias por estar leyendo mi primer Fic, no olviden comentar "Arigato"


	3. Día de boda

***Capitulo 3 "Día de boda"***

-Mientras tanto en el lugar de la ceremonia-

-Despierta Ukyo..- le dice una voz irreconocible para ella, mientras abre los ojos – te encuentras bien..-le pregunta Shinosuke- donde estoy… lo ultimo que recuerdo es que veníamos Yuki y yo en busca de… ¡Ranma y Akane!, ¡donde se encuentran!- dice intrigada Ukyo al recobrar el sentido- supongo que hubo un error mis guardaespaldas debieron confundirlas con intrusos y es por eso que las golpearon- Espera un momento tu eres el padre de Yuki no es verdad, ¡tu eres quien secuestro a Ranma y Akane!- dice perspicazmente la habilidosa cocinera- No.. no, como crees que los secuestraria… debe de ser algún malentendido, perdona por el misterio y la seguridad pero quería que todo fuera una sorpresa, si, es que Ranma se puso en contacto conmigo, pues yo y mi hija somos muy buenos organizadores de ceremonias- "ceremonias.."- Exclama la chica cocinera – Si él quería que organizara su boda, y esa es la sorpresa jajaja que te parece linda, bueno en cualquier momento llega así que será mejor ponerte tu vestido-le dice Shinosuke con una sonrisa-Lo dice enserio…- dice la chica que se empieza a ruborizar – ¡claro que si! lo mantuvimos en secreto para que nadie pudiera interferir en tu día tan especial- y Yuki se encuentra bien… y, por qué me dijo que usted los había raptado?- le dice la chica cocinera- Me encuentro bien Ukyo, perdón es que me dijeron que te trajera lo mas rápido posible discúlpame si te preocupe- le dice Yuki que apareció en el momento justo- hay hija te dije que no le pusieras tanto drama a tu historia, no ves que la pobre de Ukyo se preocupo mucho- le dice como regaño a su hija – perdón papa lo bueno es que ya lo sabe todo, bueno vamos a arreglarte que ya mero llega tu novio- dice sonriente Yuki, mientras se la lleva a otro cuarto

-Muy bien… presten Atención si alguno de ustedes le dice algo a Ukyo o trata de interferir de alguna manera, no les daré la cura para el veneno que tienen en sus cuerpos, "actúen felices para la ocasión o morirán a media noche"- les dice Shinosuke dramáticamente al entrar al almacén para amenazarlos – en cuanto llegue Ranma se inicia la ceremonia, dice esto mientras los desata – Ukyo no tiene que darse cuenta de que ustedes están aquí contra su voluntad así que.. están libres pero no interfieran o les arrojare un veneno de muerte instantánea- al decir esto la familia Tendo pone una cara de horror al darse cuenta de su situación- Señor Saotome ahora que hacemos- le pregunta Soun a su amigo, el cual agarro una cubeta con agua y se la arrojo a si mismo – "lo siento no puedo ayudarte soy un panda"- Saca un letrero, después de transformarse en panda por el contacto con el agua- ¡Saotome… como puede dejarme solo con esto!- le grita enojado Soun –jaja esos dos nunca van a cambiar no es así Kasumi- le dice la media de las hermanas Tendo a su hermanan- ¡Kasumi… te encuentras bien!- le dice preocupada al ver que su hermana se tambaleaba y tenia una cara somnolienta- ¡No puede ser el veneno empezó a hacer efecto… vamos Ranma date prisa!- dice preocupado el padre de la hija.

Atrás de la puerta se encuentran los dos chicos- Akane.. necesito decirte algo- dice esto mientras abre la puerta y entran al lugar donde se encuentran los padres de los chicos y las hermanas de Akane- Que sucede Ranma- le pregunta la chica- lo que pasa es que…- empieza a decir el chico – demonios que le digo… "Akane me voy a casar con Ukyo para salvarte" no creo que lo tome bien…- piensa el chico preocupado por la reacción de la chica- Ya Ranma díselo recuerda que no tenemos toda la noche- le dice desesperada la media de las hermanas Tendo- no se preocupen yo se lo diré a la niña-les dice Shinosuke que acababa de llegar – Niña.., Ranma acepto casarse con Ukyo y su boda empieza en un minuto así que acompáñenme todos los invitados al lugar de la ceremonia, no podíamos empezar sin el novio jaja- dice esto mientras guía a los familiares-¡ Adonde van… ¡y por qué lo siguen tan pacíficamente- les grita la chica– lo ciento Akane pero vamos a asistir a la boda de Ranma - le dice tristemente el padre de la chica –Vamos Ranma se hace tarde, tenemos que ponerte tu traje – le dice Shinosuke- "Ranma dime que es mentira lo que están diciendo"- le dice la chica mientras se ponen llorosos sus ojos, Shinosuke lo llama con la mano y justo después el chico empieza a caminar lentamente- ¡Ranma adonde vas..!- le grita la chica dejando caer una lagrima al suelo esto mientras lo detiene agarrándolo del brazo- Akane recuerda lo que me prometiste… quiero que estés conmigo en la ceremonia y por favor no te vallas hasta que haya concluido- le dice el chico mientras mira hacia el suelo – "Por que Ranma por que con ella… "le dice llorando la chica mientras lo agarra fuertemente del brazo -lo ciento Akane tengo que hacerlo para salvarte- le dice el chico mientras se aleja.

-Mi amor no te cases…- le dice suavemente la chica que se encontraba sentada en el suelo.

-En el lugar para la ceremonia-

Ya se encontraban todos los invitados sentados, solamente faltaba la mas chica de las Tendo – bien, pues es hora de dar comienzo- dice Shinosuke el cual vestía con un traje apropiado para la ocasión (seguía viéndose raro) -que pasen los novios- dice Shinosuke justo después entra Ranma con un traje de novio seguido por Ukyo acompañada de Yuki – Ranma estoy muy feliz le dice la chica mientras lo abraza- si yo también…- dice sin mucho animo el chico mientras observa que no se encuentra su único amor la chica peliazul- Akane tu siempre fuiste y serás mi única prometida- dice en sus pensamientos el chico, en eso llega la chica de los cabellos azules que se sienta en su lugar con la mirada baja, sin deseos de ver a su alrededor saca una foto, la cual siempre guarda en su habitación pero ese día decidió llevarla consigo, una foto donde salen los dos, la mira y recuerda momentos en los que estuvieron juntos y dando un suspiro la vuelve a guardar.- Akane se siente mal, y ya no falta mucho para la media noche, pero lo peor es que no puedo decirle la verdad pues si se entera Ukyo de que la boda es contra mi voluntad ya no habrá trato y no podre salvarlos. -Kasumi no te duermas… vamos resiste un momento mas…- le dice preocupado el padre de las chicas- Akane por favor perdóname no es como tu crees…-dice en sus pensamientos el chico- Ranma no se si es el momento, pero… por que decidiste de repente casarte conmigo- le pregunta sonrojada Ukyo mientras lo agarra de las manos, pero el chico no la voltea a ver pues él no podía separar su mirada de la chica de los cabellos azules –A… quien miras Ranma! la boda es aquí!- le dice enojada la habilidosa cocinera que le voltea la mirada hacia ella- lo ciento Ukyo- le dice el chico recordando que tiene que conseguir el antídoto – pues no te perdono, como puedes estar viendo así a otras chicas en nuestra boda- le dice enojada – perdón Ukyo no tengo ojos mas que para ti- le dice el chico agarrándola de las manos tratando de que le creyera-bueno…, si lo dices así, si te perdono después de todo esta es nuestra boda no es así- dice ruborizándose nuevamente, al escuchar esto la chica peliazul le aparece una gran aura que la rodea por lo furiosa que se encontraba- Akane contrólate estas en una boda- le dice su hermana Naviki –Akane… confía en Ranma, todo saldrá bien- le dice sonriente pero con dificultad al hablar su hermana mayor-Kasumi que te sucede…- le pregunta preocupada la chica Peliazul haciendo que desaparezca su enojo- no es nada Akane solo me encuentro algo cansada, eso es todo…- le dice dulcemente su hermana- y en eso su otra hermana seguido por su padre y del padre del chico bostezan-parece que nosotros también estamos cansados- Yuki rápido trae los anillos, tenemos que acelerar un poco las cosas antes de que se duerman los invitados- le dice Shinosuke con miedo de que se enterara Ukyo-Son unos groseros como se duermen en nuestra boda- les dice Ukyo enojada – oye tu, todavía no es media noche que demonios esta ocurriendo- le dice a Shinosuke mientras lo agarra del traje- parece que esta ocurriendo mas rápido de lo que tenia previsto… será mejor que te des prisa antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Aquí están los anillos papa- dice Yuki apurada- Gracias hija, bueno invitados, no suelo hacer esto pero "la ceremonia concluirá después de que acepten su unión frente a nosotros, se coloquen sus anillos, seguido por un tierno beso… todo esto en 10 minutos" que les parece, eso si que es emoción no lo creen jaja- les dice Shinosuke alegremente hablándoles con un micrófono, mientras ellos tenían cara de que en cualquier momento se dormirían- Papa no crees que estamos pasando los limites - le susurra preocupada Yuki con los ojos llorosos- descuida hija ya mero terminamos- le dice tranquilo Shinosuke –¡ No puedo ser parte de eso! Dice Yuki que sale corriendo del lugar-Miren eso, que emociones tan fueres causa esta boda, ¡verdad invitados…!- les dice en otro intento Shinosuke, sin mucho apoyo de los invitados- Que invitados mas pesados…, "bueno Ranma como sabemos todos aquí, no eres bueno expresándote con palabras" así que te lo haremos sencillo coloca el anillo en el dedo de Ukyo y los declarare marido y Mujer- Por mi esta bien Ranma, si me colocas el anillo yo sabré que me amas- le dice Ukyo aceptando los términos- demonios que voy a hacer… no me quiero casar aun, pero si no lo hago todos los demás…- piensa el chico mientras lentamente agarra el anillo de bodas, en eso se escucha un bostezo mas, que pertenecía a la chica de los cabellos Azules.

El chico rápidamente se voltea a verla y nuevamente sus miradas se conectan, pero ella luce exhausta, los ojos de la chica se empiezan a humedecer, él rápidamente aparta su mirada y agarra el anillo mientras lentamente lo acerca al dedo de Ukyo.

La chica de los cabellos azules se levanta , y mientras camina hacia el lentamente- No lo hagas Ranma…- dice esto ultimo la chica la cual no puede mas y empieza a caer al suelo- ¡Akane!- grita el chico dejando caer el anillo, y saltando para sostener a la chica y no dejarla caer, al atraparla no pudo contenerse y dejo caer una lagrima en la cara de la chica, a su alrededor ya todos los invitados ya habían cerrado los ojos- ¡Basta de esto…!, padre no crees que ya sufrieron estas personas demasiado, recuerda lo que me prometiste, se acabó el tiempo- le dice Yuki que apareció de repente- ¡Pero… ¡…Demonios, supongo que tienes razón hija, se me escapo de las manos, se nos acabó el tiempo…- Toma Ranma atrápala- le dice Shinosuke mientras le lanza una botella- es el antídoto quiero que se lo des a la chica, Yuki tu dale la cura a los demás- Gracias padre- le dice la chica mientras saca mas botellas de su vestido- Ranma fuiste hombre de palabra, y decidiste salvar a tu familia aun cuando te casaras contra tu voluntad, dándolo todo por ellos eso mismo quise hacer por ella. Te juzgue mal, tus amigos fueron monitoreados constantemente para verificar que no les pasara nada, esa chica significa todo para ti.., hace que hagas cosas extraordinarias para mantenerla a salvo tal vez te parezca raro de mi pero soy un fanático del amor verdadero.

Nos vemos Ranma- dice Shinosuke mientras con un botón abre una puerta de salida- Yuki, ¿dime como se encuentran?- le pregunta el padre – ¡Todos se encuentran bien!- le contesta la chica – ¡vámonos a casa Yuki!-,-Ukyo talves no me recuerdes, pero cuando eras una niña fuimos buenos amigos- le dice con una sonrisa mientras padre e hija salen del lugar- Shinosuke…- dice Ukyo la cual aparentemente recordó algo.

El chico abre los labios de la chica y le da el antídoto, una fuerte atracción surge al tocarlos, al sentir lo suaves que son y al observar lo hermosa que se ve la chica que tiene entre sus brazos, lentamente se acerca a ella y coloca su mano en una de las mejillas de la chica, se cerca lentamente a ella cierra sus ojos y suavemente sus labios chocan con los de ella, la linda chica que se encontraba frente a el comienza a abrir los ojos y encuentra a su prometido dándole el dulce beso que siempre soñó, se sonrojo y dejo que la siguiera besando para después lentamente cerrarlos nuevamente - Akane….- dice el chico mientras la levanta - vámonos a casa- le dice tiernamente a la chica mientras sale del lugar con ella en sus brazos, después de unos instantes de que salieran se oyen las campanadas de un reloj las cuales marcaban la media noche- Ranma…tu en verdad si quieres a Akane- dice Ukyo que se encontraba enternecida al ver al chico llevándola en sus brazos.

En la casa de los Tendo, el chico arropa a la chica de los cabellos azules en su cama –Demonios, ahora Akane va a pensar que me interesa Ukyo- piensa el chico mientras la observa- seguro no va a querer verme después de esto…, y seguro no me va a dejar explicarle…-piensa en esto mientras agarra suavemente su mano- Ranma que haces…- piensa la chica que fingía estar dormida mientras siente como su respiración se hacia mas lenta, al sentir que deja su mano abre los ojos pero ya nadie se encontraba ahí- Ranma…, bueno será mejor dormir a sido un muy día largo- dice la chica mientras mira hacia la ventana de su habitación. Mientras tanto en el cuarto del chico, - Akane espero poder verte después de esto…, te lastimo y meto en problemas constantemente, no quiero perderte… pero tampoco quiero que te lastimen, no puedo permitir que sea mi culpa, antes de que llegara ella tenia una vida mucho mas segura- dice esto mientras empaca sus cosas.

Ya muy noche Ranma entra al cuarto de Akane por su ventana, lentamente la abre y entra sigilosamente y en su mesa coloca una flor de Sakura; Ahí se encontraba dormida la bella chica de los cabellos azules – Akane eres una boba- le dice susurrando mientras se acerca mas y la mira – tu eres la única- dice mientras se sonroja rápidamente –siempre te quise a ti y solo a ti Akane solo que no me atrevo a decírtelo- le dice en voz baja- ¡te ves bonita cuando duermes!- le dice tiernamente mientras se da la vuelta para salir, -Ranma..- se olle un susurro que tiernamente lo llamaba- poco a poco voltea nuevamente a ella y observa los lindos ojos marrones de su prometida que lo miraban con amor-A...Aka…ne- es lo único que dice el chico el cual estaba mas rojo que un tomate- e…eres una boba que crees que oíste- dice el chico aun ruborizado– nada…, por que estas en mi habitación pervertido- le dice la chica enojada- no, no es lo que piensas.. – dice asustado el chico- además quien querría ver dormir a una chica tan fea- le dice a la chica sacándole la lengua, cuando observa como la aura de combate de la chica aumenta – buenas noches Akane- dice asustado el chico mientras rápidamente sale por la ventana- es un tonto- dice la chica que se levanta de su cama y cierra la ventana, en eso cambia su mirada cuando observa la flor en su mesa para después verlo a el– Ranma…- dice la chica ruborizándose-mmm adonde pensara ir- se pregunta la chica al verlo salir de la casa.

Ya muy noche en las calles de Nerima.

Un chico se encuentra caminando por las calles de Nerima ya muy noche llevando consigo una mochila de viaje – Akane espero encuentres a tu verdadero amor…- dice el chico mientras camina, y al momento de terminar de decir esto unos dedos lo llaman por el hombro- ya te encontré…- dice la chica, al voltearse ve a la chica de los cabellos azules sonriendo atrás de el- Akane… que haces aquí- le pregunta asombrado el chico- Ranma no tienes que irte lo escuche todo, sé que no te casaste con Ukyo - Todo…- dijo el chico poniéndose rojo – sip-dice la chica mientras mueve su cabeza dando una afirmación –Tengo que hacer un muy largo viaje, no puedes venir - le dice el chico sin mirarla– pues si piensas en irte, te acompañare- le dice la chica- ¡Que no escuchaste no quiero que vengas!- dice el chico- no lo recuerdas prometí nunca alejarme de ti pase lo que pase -le dice dulcemente la chica- y por qué querría estar con una niña fea-le dice el chico el cual se le acabaron las palabras y recurrió a su única defensa- no creo que te parezca tan fea como dices- le dice la chica mientras lentamente se acerca al chico- q..que.. haces Akane… dice el chico tímidamente que al final cierra sus ojos- Ranma, abre tus ojos- le dice la chica, justo después los abre el ruborizado chico- Ranma las parejas debemos resolver los problemas juntos, no es así- le dice sonrojándose la chica, haciendo que el chico se pusiera aun mas ruborizado- y que te hace pensar que somos una pareja- le dice el chico el cual no podía estar mas rojo- mm… pues no se si será por el beso o por que entraste a mi habitación solo para decirme lo bonita que soy- le dice la chica también ruborizada-a que te refieres, yo no hice nunca eso..- trata desesperadamente el chico encubrirse –Ranma adonde vamos- le dice con una sonrisa la chica, tímidamente el chico agarra la mano de su prometida- vámonos a casa ya es tarde…- es lo único que dice el chico mientras los dos caminan tomados mano.

* * *

Muchas Gracias por estar leyendo mi primer Fic, no olviden comentar "Arigato"


	4. El regreso de Shampo

***Capitulo 4 "El regreso de Shampoo"***

-Al día siguiente-

En la casa de la familia Tendo, se encontraba una linda chica de cabellos azules que dormía plácidamente, de la ventana entra la luz de mañana, la cual ilumina su habitación e ilumina lentamente su cara y al despertar observa por la ventana el bello día con el que amaneció Nerima, la fresca brisa la lleno de felicidad y no pudo evitar sentir que algo cambio de la noche a la mañana, observa su despertador y se da cuenta que es todavía muy temprano, pero siente ganas de hacer algo nuevo hoy.

En otra de las habitaciones se encontraba un chico peculiar reconocible por su cola de caballo, se encontraba como siempre en el suelo de su habitación, a medio tapar y con las manos y pies estirados como queriendo cubrir mas espacio, al despertar escucha ruidos provenientes de la cocina, al bajar del segundo piso nota que no se encuentra nadie en la sala, siendo habitual encontrarlos todos listos para el desayuno- Kasumi adonde fueron los demás- pregunta el chico mientras entra a la cocina- Hola Ranma buenos días- le dice la linda chica de los cabellos azules la cual se encontraba en la cocina haciendo la comida- Akane.. y tu que haces aquí..- le pregunta el chico ruborizándose – No se encuentra nadie en casa, así que prepare el desayunó- le dice la chica mientras añadía todo ingrediente que se encontraba a su alcance a la sopa- Akane.. que es lo que le pones a la comida…- le pregunta el chico intrigado-mmm… "no se, así es como la prepara Kasumi"- le dice sonriente la chica- jeje… Akane no te parece mejor si vamos a algún restaurante- le dice asustado el chico al ver el aspecto de la sopa – Estas bromeando verdad…- le dice la chica recordando lo que paso el día anterior – Bueno, yo creo que es mas seguro ir a comer y encontrarnos a otro loco que comer…- empezaba a decir el chico cuando la aura de la chica comenzó a aumentar- si.. mejor me voy a esperar la comida- dice asustado el chico que sale de la cocina y se sienta en su lugar de la mesa – demonios y donde estarán los demás…, será mejor ir a buscarlos- dice el chico mientras un gruñido de su estomago le avisa del hambre que tiene- debo darme prisa… no he comido nada desde ayer en la mañana…- dice el chico que se estaba muriendo de hambre, se levanto lentamente y callo al suelo-ah… no tengo fuerzas….! Peligro!..- dice el chico que al levantarse y girar su cabeza encuentra a su linda prometida- ¡ya esta lista la comida!- le dice sonriente la chica -Ak..ane..- dice asustado el chico- no pensabas escapar verdad Ranma…- le dice la chica al ver que se encontraba casi saliendo al jardín- "Por favor Akane pide algo de comer… después te ayudo a averiguar con cual de tus platillos logras matarme"- le dice con suplicas el chico- eres un insensible mal agradecido, si no lo quieres yo me lo comeré..- dice la chica mientras prueba un poco de la sopa que preparo, después pone una cara de repulsión al saborearla- ¡soy una tonta…! creí que ahora si me saldría- dice la chica- bien… llamare para pedir algo- dice cabizbaja mientras coloca el plato en la mesa y se dirige hacia la cocina por el teléfono.

–Akane… bueno debería tan siquiera probarlo… después de todo ella nos preparo esta comida- dice el chico mientras agarra el plato con una mano, y con la otra los palillos, preparándose para comer la extraña sopa de fideos que preparo la chica, cierra los ojos y lentamente acerca unos fideos a su boca –"un Saotome nunca se rinde" ¡tengo que probarlos!…-dice el chico mientras lentamente abre su boca y se come el bocado, al abrir los ojos encuentra a su linda prometida delante de él con una sonrisa viendo como se come su comida, la chica al ver que su prometido abrió los ojos cambio su mirada por otra mas neutral- y bien que te pareció…- le dice la chica fingiendo enojo- "ahora eso ya no importa Akane, quiero preguntarte algo" - le dice el chico mientras la mira a los ojos – a que te refieres.. Ranma- le pregunta tímidamente la chica mientras se ruboriza rápidamente- dime por favor ya pediste la comida- le dice el chico haciendo que la chica perdiera los estivos-eres un… idiota- le dice la chica mientras con un gran golpe de su mazo lo deja en el suelo- ya la pedí… pero Ranma dime, por que te la comiste si sabe tan mal, acaso lo hiciste por mi…- le dice al chico mientras se ruboriza–boba..claro que no hice eso por ti…. si no fueras tan tonta notarias que me importas, - dice el chico mientras se recupera del golpe- así que si.. te importo- le dice la chica, mientras lo mira con lagrimas en los ojos- tonta, tu significas mucho para mi- le dice el chico sin pensar mucho en lo que decía- el beso que me diste… es por que me quieres Ranma..- dijo la chica mientras lo miraba, haciendo que este se sonrojara- a que te refieres yo nunca te bese- dijo el chico que no podía aguantar mas la presión que se acumulaba en su pecho- no puedes negarlo estaba despierta…- dice la chica sonrojada- pues yo no recuerdo nada…- dice el chico mientras también se sonroja –no imaginaba así mi primer beso, pero conociéndote debí imaginar que lograrías hacerlo todo un "¡beso pervertido!"- dice la chica - como que beso pervertido..- dice enojado el aun rojo chico de la trenza- sí pervertido, me lo diste cuando estaba inmóvil y casi inconsciente...- le responde la chica –Aunque… fue muy bonito…- piensa la chica, mientras recuerda su romántico primer beso dado por su prometido- si soy bonita- piensa la chica mientras sin poder evitarlo se llaneaban sus ojos con lagrimas, lentamente una lagrima baja por la cara de la chica, cuando un dedo la detiene, el chico situó su mano en la mejilla de la chica con la cual limpio sus lagrimas- ¿Akane porque lloras?- le dice el chico preocupado por su reacción–Descuida estoy bien- le dice la chica-dejemos la conversación para después, tenemos que ver donde esta mi papa y los demás, no regresaron ayer- le dice el chico todavía un poco sonrojado- después…- piensa la chica- "este es el único día que tengo sin la interrupción de mi familia…" este día lo quería pasar con el-piensa la chica mientras su cara se pone triste- Ranma… que clase de chicas son las que te gustan- le dice la chica mientras lo agarra suavemente de la mano haciendo que el chico instintivamente se pusiera rojo como tomate- A..a que te refieres.. Akane- dice el chico espantado-dime Ranma te gustan las chicas como, y…-Antes de terminar de hablar se escucha caer algo de la cocina- Ranma escuchaste eso…- dice la chica sorprendida sacándola de sus pensamientos – Si.. Quédate aquí voy a ver que sucede- le dice el chico aun rojo mientras se dirigiré a la cocina, al entrar encuentra uno de los sartenes donde la chica estaba preparando la comida tirado en el suelo-¡Sal de donde estés!- grita el chico de forma amenazadora, al decir esto la chica entra a la cocina- Que sucede Ranma… Hay alguien aquí?-pregunta la chica mientras se acerca y lo agarra del brazo- sigue en la casa…- dice el chico un poco ruborizado mientras observa unas pisadas en el suelo, al salir de la cocina observan que las huellas se dirigen hacia el segundo piso, suben con cautela para así atrapar desprevenido al intruso, al llegar arriba se dan cuenta que las pisadas se dirigen a la habitación de la mas pequeña de las Tendo- Ranma, el esta en mi cuarto verdad- dice la chica con escalofríos al imaginarse al desconocido en su cuarto-no te preocupes, ya no tiene escapatoria…- dice el chico con una sonrisa mientras se sitúa delante de la puerta y la comienza a abrir – Ranma -dice la chica mientras lo agarra de la mano tímidamente- que sucede Akane…-dice el chico mientras se sonroja nuevamente al sentir su contacto –solo quiero….que mejoren las cosas entre nosotros.. quiero que me prometas algo- dice la chica mientras se sonroja- de que hablas Akane- le dice el chico desconcertado-esto… es muy vergonzoso, no pienses que lo que te voy a decir es por que me gustes ni nada pero... Ranma…si funcionan las cosas entre los dos.. nos casamos- le dice muy sonrojada –¡Que…!- dice el chico sorprendido mientras se sonroja- ¡No me malinterpretes..! Digo... no es que me quiera casar contigo ni nada…es que no quiero tener otra boda interrumpida..- dice mientras se sonroja -si nos casamos ¡no es que lo esté afirmando que pase ni nada… pero si pasa quiero que cuando sea los dos lo queramos-dice tímidamente y cada vez bajando mas la voz

Akane T…Te… lo -le dice el chico mientras muy tímidamente agarra su mano poniéndose rojo al instante-perdón… no quiero obligarte, le dice mientras fuertemente lo abraza-me gusta ser tu prometida- dice como susurro tan bajo que pensó que no lo escucharía el chico - A...k…a…n..e…- empieza a decir el chico que se encontraba rojo como tomate al sentir a su prometida tan cerca de él, su mano se relajo y soltó la cerradura haciendo que la puerta se abriera lentamente, después el chico sitúa sus brazos alrededor de ella, quedándose así por un tiempo. El chico mueve una de sus manos para levantar la cara de su prometida y así mirarla a los ojos-Akane a mi también- dece el chico cuando de reojo observa que la habitación ya se encuentra abierta- Ma…Ma..- dice el chico que al ver a su mama se congelo completamente-Que pasa Ranma…- dice la chica cuando voltea– Tia Nodoka… jeje… desde cuando te encuentras ahí- dice muy avergonzada – tu eras quien… pero… Hace cuanto estabas en la casa..- le pregunta intrigada la chica- en realidad estuve en casa todo este tiempo, siento no haberles dicho, es que no quería que me vieran e interrumpir su momento a solas… -le dice la mama de Ranma- pero no fuiste con mis hermanas, tio Genma y mi papa ayer a buscarnos…- le dice la chica que empieza a recordar no haberla visto en la boda, cosa que en su momento no se dio cuenta- salieron mientras yo tomaba un baño antes de salir los escuche salir apurados , tan rápido que no se esperaron a la cena… y por cierto ustedes donde estaban, saben por que no regresan los demás ya me empiezo a preocupar por ellos- les pregunta confundida la mama - bueno sobre eso… ya no tarda la comida en llegar… no te parece si primero comemos y después los buscamos le dice la chica con una sonrisa- bien yo también estoy hambrienta...- le responde Nodoka con otra sonrisa- vamos Ranma que ya llego la comida- le dice la chica mientras lleva de la mano por las escaleras al chico todavía en shock.

Pedido de Ramen para ocho personas señorita -le dice el repartidor, al ver la comida el chico despierta del Shock -Akane para que pediste tanto…- le pregunta intrigado el chico- Si llegan los demás seguro que van a tener hambre, así que pedí para todos- Genial tengo tanta hambre que me comería la ración de dos personas- dice el chico que se encontraba maravillado al ver tanta comida- ¡Ranma…. No puedes comerte la ración de los demás….!- le dice enojada la chica- solo me comeré la mía… y la de mi papa- dice en voz baja el chico- no cabe duda eres un glotón- dice la chica- a si, y tu estas muy gorda… deberías bajar unos kilos - ¡a quien llamas gorda, bobo pervertido!- "cállate fea pecho plano", el viejo me lo debe, siempre me roba mi comida-protesta el chico- ¡a quien le dices pecho plano! estúpido insensible- dice enojada la chica- jajaja ustedes nunca van a cambiar- les dice Nodoka mientras observa la cómica pelea de los chicos- no cabe duda están hechos el uno para el otro.. y después de escucharlo de sus bocas estoy mas que segura- a que te refieres mama que escuchaste…- le dice ruborizado el chico a su madre- al perecer ya rompieron la barrera que les impedía demostrar sus sentimientos…Akane, Ranma ¿cuando piensan casarse?- les pregunta Nodoka-!Que! casarnos…. Dice sorprendido el chico- Si Ranma es lo natural cuando quieres tanto a alguien como a Akane, no has notado como te mira, "ella esta lista"- le dice su mama y al decir esto el chico tímidamente mira a su prometida pero al ver que esta también lo miraba se voltea rápidamente, para seguir comiendo- Akane "voy a salir quiero que te quedes con mi mama en casa", voy a buscar a los demás- le dice el chico que se levanta después de haber terminado de comer- pero… Ranma, yo voy contigo- le dice la chica – ¡No!- le responde el chico- no seas boba no quiero que se repita lo de ayer… no quiero que te lastimen… además si eso pasa tendria que cargarte y estas muy pesada;bueno regreso en un momento, no tardare mucho-Pero, Ranma…- es lo único que dice la chica mientras ve como decidido sale el chico de la casa- Akane, Ranma es muy varonil verdad él quiere que estés a salvo y siendo así no quiere meterte en ningún problema- le dice Nodoka mientras lo mira con una sonrisa- "acaso me dijo gorda otra vez…"- le dice la chica enojada- Tia Nodoka… por favor no les comentes a los demás lo que dije hoy, si se enteran pueden malentenderlo y seguro nos casan hoy mismo… no es que yo no quiera, pero quiero que Ranma me lo pida cuando este listo… la ultima vez no salió como esperaba, quiero que nosotros lo decidamos…ademas es obvio que él no quiere casarse conmigo todavía- Le dice la chica peliazul un poco triste-esta bien te entiendo Akane, no te preocupes por eso.

-Despues de un momento en U-chan-

-De seguro Ranma esta mucho mas tranquilo después de que se soluciono lo de ayer… se veía tan feliz con Akane… Ran-chan….siempre estaré esperando por ti- dice la chica la cual al parecer no esta resignada de tenerlo algún día- pero hasta que eso suceda seré tu amiga quien te apoyara - dice la chica con una mirada de esperanza en su rostro, en eso llega un cliente el cual se le hizo conocido- hola Ukyo.. hoy vi a mi Marian, estaba con otro chico y cuando me acerque a ella no me reconoció…. Por favor me podrías dar mas de esos dulces mágicos para olvidar el dolor- le dice con suplicas el chico- Que, te refieres a los Caramelos de la resignación…. Pensé que eran de efecto permanente- dice extrañada la chica- ¡o no eso significa que….!- empieza a decir mientras su cara se llena de miedo- entonces tienes mas de esos caramelos mágicos, o no- le dice el muchacho desesperado- "Cállate esa chica no es la única que existe en el mundo niño bobo, ahora necesito pensar en como recuperar a Ranma antes que Shampoo" ¡Asi es…! esto es una batalla, al fin y al cabo todavía no tienen nada formal mi Ran-chan con Akane, así que no todo esta perdido- dice la chica que sale corriendo del restaurante, mientras cierra su local sin haberse percatado de que el muchacho seguía dentro- ¡Ukyo déjame salir….! Tengo que ver como esta Marian… su Chuan Chuan necesita agua ¡Ukyo!- se escuchan los gritos del muchacho encerrado en el local.

-Mientras tanto con Shampoo-

-Shampoo no saber porque irse así de Nerima- dice la chica amazona confundida – Bueno Shampoo, ahora lo que importa es regresar a el café del gato y luego necesitamos que te reconcilies con futuro Yerno- le dice su abuela Colage- Si… mi Airen nunca nada nos va a separar otra vez- ¡Mira Shampoo ahí esta Ranma!, esta con la familia de los Tendo… pero y donde esta Akane- pregunta intrigada la abuela de Shampoo- Tal vez mi Airen ya se libro de la chica agresiva- dice feliz la joven amazona- Shampoo lo mejor será que después hables con el a solas, así nadie te interrumpirá- le dice su abuela- si… tener razón, así podre poner en practica mis encantos para que se enamore de mi- dice la chica amazona muy confiada- mira Shampoo, se esta despidiendo de ellos, pero… hacia donde se dirige- le dice la abuela un poco confundida- Airen regrese por ti- dice la chica amazona corriendo hacia él, cosa que el chico no se percato pues salió del lugar rápidamente con una sorprendente velocidad- Airen adonde vas…- dice la chica mientras lo ve alejarse- Shampoo será mejor que lo dejes solo por el momento, parece preocupado así no te va a hacer caso, además necesitamos re-abrir el negocio, no hemos tenido ingresos desde que nos fuimos… y perdimos mucho dinero por nuestro viajecito…, no quiero que te vallas hasta que hagas unos pedidos- le dice la abuela un poco molesta- bien abuela, supongo que por Shampoo perdimos mucho dinero y clientes..- le dice avergonzada la chica amazona mientras se dirigen a su negocio.

-Momentos después en la casa Tendo-

La chica peliazul se empieza a preocupar por el paradero de su prometido- Ranma… espero estés bien- dice la chica preocupada en su habitación – tengo que ir a buscarlo- dice decidida la chica, mientras sale de su recamara al bajar las escaleras recuerda que en la casa se encuentra a la mama de Ranma -Tía tengo que buscar a Ranma, regreso en un momento- dice la chica en vos alta- Adonde vas Akane..- le pregunta Nodoka quien no la escucho por estar en la cocina- No tardo "voy a buscar a mi prometido"- dice la chica sonriente mientras abre la puerta, al voltearse hacia la salida se da cuenta que en la entrada se encontraba su papa apunto de abrir la puerta acompañado por sus hermanas, Genma transformado en panda y el viejo Happosai- Hola, Akane..- le dice sorprendido su papa- Hola papa… y donde esta Ranma- le dice la chica un poco ruborizada –A si… acerca de eso, Ranma me pidió que te dijera que iba a entrenar con Ryoga y que se tardaría un rato a… y que no lo molestaras mientras tanto- le dice Naviki- Asi que yo aquí preocupándome y el jugando con Ryoga… ¡ya veras Ranma lo mucho que molesto!- dice la chica mientras sale enojada- Akane se me olvido la estufa prendida, no se quemo la cocina- dice Kasumi preocupada cosa que la chica no escucho pues ya se había ido.

-Demonios donde se abra metido-Dice enojada la chica que ha estado buscando su prometido por todos lados, al pasar por el Café del gato observa que se encuentra abierto y decide entrar, observa que se encuentra la abuela de Shampoo en el mostrador- buenos días,… creí que se había ido con Shampoo a china- le pregunta a la vieja Colage- hola Akane, Shampoo se dio cuenta ama a Ranma y regreso a reconciliarse con el, esta decidida a casarse lo mas pronto posible … ya que tu boda con el no resulto y he oído que tampoco con la joven Ukyo… ahora es el turno de Shampoo,-y que le hace pensar que se va a casar con ella… él me quiere, y es mi prometido así que se casara conmigo - le dice la chica con orgullo-pareces muy segura pero casi te cambia por Ukyo acaso lo olvidas, además Shampoo tiene los míticos caramelos de la resignación con los que dominara la voluntad del muchacho, pero… ahora que lo sabes Akane… no permitiré que te interpongas – le dice esto ultimo con un tono tétrico.

-Mientras tanto con el chico de la trenza-

Ya tarde en las calles de Nerima se encontraba un chico caminando lentamente por unas rejillas -Se me hiso un poco tarde tengo que ir a ver a Akane….- dice el chico que aumenta la velocidad dirigiéndose a la casa de los Tendo.

Momentos después sale corriendo en busca de su prometida al enterarse que no se encuentra en casa, recorre los lugares donde ella podría estar, hasta que una bicicleta se estampa con el por la espalda- "Airen regrese por ti"- se oye la vos de la amazona – Shampoo…- dice sorprendido el chico – no te habías regresado a china, por que estas aquí- dice confundido- Regrese por ti Airen quieres salir conmigo- le dice la amazona – lo ciento Shampoo, estoy buscando a Akane- Ranma estar muy preocupado, por que no olvídate de chica violenta- le dice la amazona-lo ciento Shampoo no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo, tengo que encontrarla- le dice el chico mientras apurado camina mas rápido- no tener que preocuparte mas por ella … la vi en los brazos de uno de tus amigos muy cómoda en nuestro restaurante- le dice la chica con una sonrisa- ¡a que te refieres…con eso de en sus brazos!-le dice molesto el chico que se detiene-Ranma toma comer nuestro nuevo caramelo esto te hará sentir mucho mejor- le dice la chica amazona mientras saca un caramelo de su bolsa- esa no es Akane jajaja- dice el chico- Ranma tener que verlo con sus ojos, y si sentir que ya no puedes ver mas, comer este caramelo eso te hará sentir mejor- le dice la Amazona que mientras coloca el caramelo en la mano del chico, después de eso el "sale corriendo con dirección al Café del gato".

-¡Akane! Grita el chico al entrar a el restaurante- hola Yerno como has estado - dice la vieja Colage mientras se acerca al muchacho- Shampoo me dijo que aquí estaría Akane ¡donde esta!- le dice el chico- así que ya viste a Shampoo… y dime ya probaste nuestros nuevos caramelos…- le pregunta- solo dígame donde esta Akane…- le responde el chico, en eso llega la chica amazona al lugar-Abuela creo que ya no podemos esconder mas el amorío de Akane y su novio- le dice la chica- Así es Shampoo.. Ranma sígueme por aquí, esto va a ser duro para ti- le dice vieja Colage mientras se dirige hacia la cocina, el chico aun desconcertado sigue a Colage hacia la cocina, al entrar empieza a levantar la mirada pues dentro de si, el no quería ver si era verdad lo que le decían, al levantarla "miro a su prometida con la ultima persona con la que imagino encontrarse"-….Ryooga…!que estas haciendo aquí!- dice exaltado el chico- hola Ranma que gusto el verte… Akane acaba de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio- dice el conocido chico perdido- así es Ranma por favor acude a la boda-le dice la chica mientras ambos sonríen, al oír esto el chico siente como su corazón empieza a latir mas lentamente, pareciese que cada segundo que pasaba fueran horas, sentía que toda su fuerza se había desvaneció, rápidamente cambio su mirada por una de enojo-¡Eres una tonta Akane!- dice mas que furioso el chico- Sabias que ese tonto con el que te piensas casarte a estado mintiendo… es nada mas y nada menos que tu cerdo P-chan, el muy pervertido solo quería dormir contigo… estúpido cerdo.- dice el chico mientras se pone rojo- pero que locuras dices Ranma…. "Ryoga no puede ser P-chan ,él es solo un cerdito"- dice la chica nuevamente sonriendo-No me importa si no me crees… solo dime algo- dice esto mientras cambia su expresión –"Akane… tu en verdad lo amas"- le pregunta el chico como ultimo recurso temiendo a cada segundo su respuesta final...- ella lo mira a los ojos y con una gran determinación empieza a formular su respuesta- yo…- fue lo único que dijo pues rápidamente el chico situó su mano en la boca de la chica- " por favor no lo digas"- dice el chico el cual quedo desconcertado ante la reacción de la chica- Yerno, veo que al fin te diste cuenta que ella no te ama, así que… no crees que es ahora de que te quedes quien te amara toda la vida- le dice Colage son su mano puesta en su hombro –¡Akane…!- grita el chico para llamar su atención- ¡Eres una Estupida.., quien querría estar con una chica pecho plano, marimacha que no sabe cocinar, además de fea, engreída y poco atractiva!..- le grita fuertemente el chico esperando alguna reacción( Si ella lo golpeaba el sabría que ella aun lo quiere(según el), pero si no….)- ¡Ranma…. Tu eres un…- empezaba a decir la chica, situando una sonrisa llena de alegría en el muchacho- eres… un bromista, verdad jajaja- dice la chica mientras se ríe- ¡Que… eso no puede ser… "saque todo mi repertorio de insultos" y a ella no le afectaron en lo mas mínimo- dice en sus pensamientos el chico mientras deambula en un callejón sin salida, todo se vuelve obscuro- ¡No… esto no puede estarnos pasando!, esto debe ser una pesadilla, o quizás…, recuerdo que el viejo me hablo de unos extraños "caramelos", ¡claro!, pensé que me estaba tomando el pero.. al parecer son los únicos que tienen en su poder el despojar de sentimientos- ¡Si, Eso es… ella esta hechizada con los famosos "Caramelos de la resignación", esa es la única respuesta lógica!- dedujo brillantemente el chico.

- ¿Pero… tu … como darte cuenta?- dice reamente confundida la amazona- hace unos meses el viejo me conto sobre los caramelos y hace poco me conto que los había visto en tus manos, según me conto esos caramelos son muy poderos pero solo el caramelo Azul es el que tiene un efecto permanente, el pergamino decía que "Los caramelos Azules están envenenados" solo para que no los probaran, una defensa poco común pero efectiva, Ademas… si no estuviera hechizada con ellos, Akane ya me hubiera matado…- les explica elocuentemente el chico- !Ahora anciana, dígame que no uso el caramelo azul en Akane!-dice muy enojado el chico mientras una aura asesina se sitúa su alrededor(aunque no tan grande como la de su linda prometida)- Ranma … Si utilizamos el azul con ella (el venenoso), no me di cuenta de lo que decía el pergamino hasta que ya se lo había dado.., Tambien le di uno a Mousse...para que de una buena vez dejara de perseguir a Shampoo, además al leer el pergamino me di cuenta que en letras muy pequeñas decía la duración de los caramelos, y "el azul solo dura 7 dias" - dice la abuela sonriente pensando que el chico trataba de engañarla- ¿Shampoo, en verdad deseas que Mousse deje de amarte? ,con lo caramelo que le dieron el dejara de amarte para siempre…- le dice muy serio el chico de la trenza-pero.. Abuela leyó la nota y decía que el efecto del caramelo Azul duraba un total de siete días, es por eso que se los dio…, le dice confundida la chica amazona- "Existen dos tipos de caramelos de la resignación el rojo el cual normalmente dura máximo dos días y el caramelo azul que duran un máximo de siete días" Shinosuke sabiendo el potencial de los caramelos decidió dárselos a Shampoo como su primer plan. El poder del caramelo radica en que por cada día aumenta el porcentaje del efecto, haciendo que en 7 días sea permanente- Ranma… tu conocer forma de arreglarlo- le dice un poco preocupada la amazona-No.. según el viejo no existe pero si de alguna forma puedo solucionarlo tiene que ser antes de que pasen los días señalados…. Si no el efecto será permanente - les explica el chico-

Ranma, lo ciento mucho- dice una voz conocida que sale de la obscuridad- dice la joven Ukyo que contribuyo al plan entregando algunos caramelos de la resignación "el plan original era que Shampoo te diera a comer el caramelo para olvide a Akane y así sin ella en su cabeza, podríamos saber quien de nosotras era tu segunda preferida" (nota. Ninguna de ellas confiaba en la otra, cuando fuera conjurado el hechizo al final se traicionarían).

- Shampoo, Ukyo, lo ciento pero no me interesa ninguna de ustedes… solo me interesa que Akane y no descansare hasta que ella este nuevamente conmigo- al oír esto todos quedaron sorprendidos tras escuchar la determinación y sinceras palabras del muchacho- Ranma lo ciento…- dice con un suspiro Ukyo –al fin lo entiendo "tu la amas", Ranma.. pero soy mas bonita que ella verdad- le dice Ukyo mientras se sonroja-Ukyo… Shampoo las dos son bonitas, pero solo me interesa Akane- Ukyo que hechizo le hicieron a Akane..- le pregunta intrigado el chico- le dijimos que se resignara a amarte y que en su lugar amara a Ryoga…

-¡Ryoga yo sé que tu amas a Akari..! lo se por qué por lo menos diez personas te escucharon gritarlo antes de irte y mientras deambulabas por toda la ciudad…nunca vas a cambiar eres un despistado… quieres ir a ver a Akari, no es cierto- Si…dice el chico perdido- Ryoga.. tienes que ir a buscar a Akari… ella te ha estado esperando-le dice mientras lo agarra del hombro- Akari…- dice como susurro el chico perdido mientras mira hacia el techo recordando en el aire su imagen- Ranma… tienes razón- dice pero al voltear el ya no se encuentra ni tampoco la linda chica de los cabellos azules.

-Bájame ya… que crees que haces tengo que regresar con Ryoga…- dice enojada la chica de los cabellos azules mientras el chico la lleva cargada entre sus brazos mientras corre lo mas rápido que puede alejándose del lugar-Akane…, recuerdas quien son verdad…- se detiene y le dice mientras la mira- si se quien eres… por que no te recordaría, ya puedes bajarme- le dice enojada- fuiste hechizada para querer a Ryoga y olvidarte de mi y de… bueno si es que sentías algo por mi…-empezaba a decir el chico mientas se ruborizaba- pues yo no me siento diferente… ahora quiero que me lleves a casa si es que no piensas bajarme- si, para mi que esos caramelos no te hicieron nada sigues siendo igual de poco afectuosa- A si… pues tu por que crees que yo sentía algo por ti.. se ve que eres un engreído- le dice enojada la chica- pero aun así pienso que eres bonita- le dice mientras la ve a los ojos- ¡Que! dijiste que soy bo..bonita- esto ultimo lo dijo mas bajo mientras levemente se ruborizaba- eso ya no importa… - dice mientras suspira, y sitúa su vista fuera de ella- nunca me interesaría en un chico como tu- dice esto mientras recarga su cabeza en el.

* * *

Muchas Gracias por estar leyendo mi primer Fic.

Que creen que pase en los siguientes episodios: (Akane a sido hechizada por el caramelo Azul y si Ranma no hace nada para revertir el efecto, ella dejara de amarlo en 7 días).


	5. Siete días parte 1

***Capitulo 5 "Siete días ****parte 1**"*

**Dia 1 (Domingo por la noche)**

El chico lleva cargando a la chica peliazul que se quedo dormida en sus brazos mientras se dirige caminando hacia la residencia de la familia Tendo- "Akane no te olvides de mi…"- piensa mientras trata de trasmitirle sus sentimientos con su mirada, al entrar a la casa frente a la puerta se encuentra la chica Naviki sonriente en la entrada- ¡Hola cuñadito, tuviste suerte!- dice antes de notar que su hermana se encontraba en sus brazos ¿Que le pasa a Akane…?- le pregunta intrigada- descuida no es nada… se encuentra un poco cansada hoy se levanto muy temprano..- le contesta el chico tratando de no alarmarla con la dolorosa noticia.. que lo estuvo atormentando toda la tarde- ¡Ranma ya llegaste…!- dice sorprendido su padre mientras termina rápidamente lo que se estaba comiendo- Hijo como siento decirte esto, nunca creí que el fuera capas de esto…- dice dramáticamente su padre- lo que sucede es que,"el señor Soun se comió tu ración de comida.. Como lo ciento hijo"- le dice su papa cuando le ve entrar- ¡Señor Saotome…, no es justo que me involucre un sus crímenes- le dice reclamando el Patriarca Tendo- ¡Usted es el que se comió la ración de Ranma!- le replica el Patriarca Tendo- Si… y por poco también te comía la cena de Akane…- dice Kasumi avergonzada por la escena que hiso el tío Genma- "Ranma en lo único que estaba pensando era en llegar lo mas pronto posible para comer la deliciosa comida que solo Kasumi podía preparar, es por eso que cuando le dijo su padre que ya no alcanzaría a comer.. bueno enloqueció" -¡Viejo….no pudiste esperarme ni …. Quince minutos antes de comerte mi cena…!- grita su hijo mientras una sorprendente aura asesina se situaba en el (claro, no mayor que la de la chica peliazul cuando trata de matarlo) – ¡Ranma.. no te pongas así con tu padre!, la verdad "me avergüenzo de que mi propio hijo no pueda darle voluntariamente a su pobre padre unas migajas de comida", además hijo no puedes descuidarte así, sabes que los artistas marciales comemos mucho, si no lo haces por tu pobre padre tómalo como entrenamiento- le dice su padre muy seguro de su deducción –Tu necesitas entrenar… te estas poniendo gordo y lento lo único que haces últimamente es; comer, dormir luego vuelves a comer y mas tarde jugar con el señor Shoun …- le responde- Hijo…, desde cuando llevas cargando a Akane…- le pregunta su padre al momento de percatarse de la presencia de la chica, la cual se encontraba plácidamente dormida en los brazos del chico- " además de eso ciego…, como es que apenas te das cuenta…"- dice fastidiado el chico- no es nada de que preocuparse…, la llevare a su recamara, y como ya no tengo comida yo también me voy a dormir- dice enojado el chico mientras mira desafiante a su padre.

-Al parecer se la pasaron bien- dice sonriente Kasimi- Pues para mi que sigue igual su seudo-relacion …- le responde con indiferencia Naviki -Señor… Saotome y ahora que esta haciendo…- dice cansado el patriarca de la familia Tendo al ver que su amigo se estaba comiendo la comida de su hija Akane- El dijo que se encontraba cansada.. cierto, y seria malo desperdiciar su comida jajaja…- le responde entre risas- Tio Genma…, parece nunca va a cambiar- le dice Kasumi sonriente.

**Dia 2(Lunes)**

Despierta la chica de los cabellos azules arropada en su cama, se levanta y al buscar entre sus cosas para ver que ropa ponerse "Encuentra colgado su vestido de novia", ("Lo ciento Akane lo arruine todo, quiero que las cosas mejoren entre los dos, quiero cumplir mi promesa. Firma Ranma."- estaba escrito en una nota, ella al leerla sintió como su corazón se empezaba a acelerar "esas palabras tenían un significado especial… " ¿será eso?, no supo ó no quiso pensar "lo que significa que el chico le diese ese vestido de novia, junto con esas palabras" , sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y al poco tiempo dejo caer una lagrima en la nota- Ranma… - dice la chica mientras abrazaba la nota- P…Pero… que estoy haciendo- dice la chica un poco confundida por su reciente reacción, indiferente agarra la nota y la guarda.

Al bajar las escaleras se encuentra a todos ya reunidos en la sala –"Akane, esta hechizada…"- dice sorprendida la media de los Tendo- Si, algo así.. es por eso que ella se enamoro de Ryoga- les explica el chico de la trenza- dime Ranma…, hay alguna forma de solucionarlo- le dice preocupado el padre de las chicas- ¡me temo que no lo hay! – dice el viejo Happosai- ahora día tras día ella lentamente terminara olvidandose de ti- continua dramáticamente el viejo- así que Cuñadito y mi hermana, ya no se quedaran juntos…, la verdad es una lastima eran el uno para el otro- dice la media de los Tendo – Tienes razón Naviki, ellos hacen muy buena pareja juntos- le dice sonriente Kasumi- A que se refieren… ella no me interesa- dice el chico indiferente- Vamos Ranma, "hace dos segundos casi llorabas por el echo de que Akane ya no te ame.." así no creo que puedas ocultar por mucho tiempo "a los demás" que amas a mi hermanita- le dice Naviki sonriente- ¡estas loca…..!- dice el chico sonrojado– Naviki, sabes algo que nosotros no…- le dice intrigado Soun el padre de las chicas Tendo- Si Naviki explícate por favor- dicen en coro uniéndose al interrogatorio Genma y Happosai- bien, pero les va a costar mil Yens a cada uno por la información- les dice con una pequeña sonrisa la codiciosa Naviki- Hola Akane buenos dias, que bueno que ya despertaste- le dice Kasumi al momento de verla de reojo- ¿de que estaban hablando…?- les pregunta la chica de los cabellos azules intrigada- nada interesante Akane, solo quería ver como tu prometido se ruborizaba- dice divertida la chica Tendo – ¿Acaso él es mi prometido…?- dice sorprendida la chica, al momentáneamente no recordarlo–Eres Ranma….verdad…- dice todavía confundida la chica peliazul- Siento como si parte de mi trata de olvidarlo…,- les dice la chica haciendo que el chico al oír esto quedara frio- jaja perdón, no quería hablarles de cosas raras- les dice apenada la chica- Akane…, sabes quien soy, cierto- dice el chico mientras la mira con seriedad- ella instintivamente lo mira a los ojos, olvidándose de la realidad…, se da encuentra que lleva un hermoso vestido blanco…,(el mismo que uso en su fallida boda), y al mirarlo nuevamente el lleva puesto un traje negro "que apuesto es.." piensa la chica mientras se ruboriza- Akane…,Akane…, te encuentras bien- dice el chico al ver a la chica perdida en sus ojos, ella al escucharlo despierta de su fantasía.., mejor dicho "uno de sus recuerdos mas importantes"-A.. ya te recuerdo "eres el pervertido"- dice la chica emocionada- ¿por que lo dices con tanta emoción..?- reacciona molesto al ver como ella lo reconoce- ¡Además, yo no soy un Pervertido!-le grita enojado el chico -Ranma…tienes que darte prisa antes de que el efecto sea mas fuerte - le dice el viejo al ver como la chica por un momento no lo recordaba- Maestro el caramelo causa amnesia- le pregunta el chico- No es eso…, el caramelo tiene el efecto de que ella desee olvidarte; hasta que por ella misma suprime cualquier recuerdo tuyo, es por eso que son necesarios los siete días…, y al finalizar el séptimo ella te olvidara…- dice como sentencia el viejo Happosai.

No hay forma de que ella no desee olvidarse de el…- le dice preocupada Nodoka al viejo- yo no conozco ninguna…, pero… tal vez, si logramos que Akane "desee amarlo con todo su corazón" ella pueda romper el efecto…, aunque lo dudo no conozco a nadie que se halla librado del caramelo azul y al ver su relación lo dudo mucho… "lo mas seguro es que se case con el joven Ryoga…", "ó quizás se quede con migo"- dice feliz el viejo Happosai que al finalizar la frase se lanza tratando de abrazarla- Akane… mi vida- dice el viejo mientras vuela hacia ella, pero el chico lo intercepta plantándole un buen golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

- Viejo libidinoso nunca va a cambiar- dice enojado el chico de la trenza- "Ranma por que te interesa tanto el que este enamorada de Ryoga"- le dice la chica mientras se acerca a el lentamente –n…no.. no es que me interese es solamente que estas hechizada con una de las trampas de Shampoo y no puedo dejar las cosas así…- le dice el chico levemente ruborizado- "Ya veo…, bien si ese es el caso" voy a ver donde se encuentra Ryoga- le dice la chica- Has lo que quieras, no me importa que hagas con ese cerdo- le dice enojado el chico- y tu por que lo sigues llamando cerdo, él es una persona muy respetuosa y amable- le dice la chica defendiéndolo- "Si claro… respetuoso seguro así se les dice ahora a los pervertidos como P-chan"- le dice el chico murmurando- de que estas hablando…, bueno no importa…, ya me voy- le dice la chica mientras se dirige a la salida- como si me importara lo que ella hace…- dice el chico enojado–no vas a ir tras ella Ranma…- le dice la media de las chicas Tendo- No creo que sea necesario el que la esté siguiéndola todo el tiempo- dice el chico aun enojado- bien pues Ryoga no se va a resistir mucho y por primera vez los sentimientos de los dos coinciden tal vez no tarden mucho en "demostrarse su afecto con un besito"- le dice burlona la media de los Tendo- ¡Nunca lo permitire..!, digo… supongo que no sabe lo que hace, así que tengo que protegerla antes de que haga alguna tontería- dice el chico mientras sale corriendo de la casa de los Tendo- se ve que son el uno para el otro no lo cres Kasumi- le dice la media de los Tendo- si hacen una bonita pareja- le contesta la mayor de las hermanas Tendo sonriendo- ¡que bien, parece que por fin su muchacho se esta decidiendo, Señor Saotome-¡- dice el patriarca sonriente y complacido por la reacción del chico –Tiene razón Señor Tendo, siento como si se avecinara una boda jajaja- le contesta sonriente su amigo- pues no lo creo…, si Ranma no logra que Akane lo ame antes del viernes nunca se van a casar- les contesta fríamente Naviki

Mas tarde…

A donde pensaran ir los dos.., bueno, eso si ella lo encuentra, "el chico es tan difícil de encontrar como, la aguja en un pajar", el podría estar ahora perdido en china y nosotros ni en cuenta, pues allá ella que siga tratando de encontrarlo…, ojala y no lo encuentre…. que no quiero estarla siguiéndola todo el dia…- dice el chico mientras la espía desde lejos –mmm… parece que va a llover- dice el chico mientras mira a las nubes sugerentes de lluvia- voy por un paraguas antes de que me moje- dice el chico mientras va a una tienda y compra un paraguas, al salir encuentra un puesto con rosas-(A Akane le gusta cuando le llevo rosas)- piensa el chico- me puede dar un ramo de rosas- le dice el chico al encargado – claro que si, ¿son para alguien especial?- le pregunta el encargado –si, algo asi…, Gracias- le dice el chico al recibir las flores- "mmm… pero que estoy pensando…" ,"darle flores mientras ella esta buscando a su cita", pero en que estaba pensando… voy a parecer un idiota- piensa el chico mientras mira el grande ramo de flores que le compro a la chica –entonces... que es lo que tengo que hacer…- dice el chico con pesar mientras mira tiernamente a la dueña de su corazón, es entonces cuando una dulce voz le llama – Señor, que bonitas rosas tiene - dice una niña que se quedo observándolo – si…, pero es una tonta- contesta el chico sin prestarle atención a las palabras de la niña, ya que su concentración estaba puesta en la linda chica Peliazul- Señor… para quien son- le pegunta nuevamente la pequeña ,haciendo que el chico reaccionase y volteara a verla- oh lo ciento… me hablabas a mi verdad- le contesta el chico apenado- para quien son esas rosas- le dice sonriente la niñita – Son para esa chica fuerte y agresiva jaja- le dice el chico sonriente– señor no le debería decir eso a su novia- le dice enojada la niña – ella no es mi novia… y tal vez ya nunca lo sea- dice el chico cambiando su cara – y por que no vas a hablar con ella- le pregunta la niña- claro que no…., seria muy tonto de mi parte ella esta buscando a otro chico…- le responde algo molesto- tal vez espera a ese otro chico por que no le has dicho que la amas- le dice la niña-no puedo…- dice el chico mientras se comienza a sonrojar- Me podrías hacer un favor niña, podrías darle las flores por mi…- le dice el chico mientras le entrega el ramo a la pequeña niña- pero no le digas quien se las envía solo dile que es alguien que…. "piensa que es bonita"- esto ultimo lo dice en vos muy baja y ruborizado – bien yo se lo entrego pero… que querias que le dijera no te escuche- le pregunta la niña confundida- que…que… "es bonita"- le dice muy ruborizado el chico – jaja eres muy chistoso bien yo se lo digo- dice la niñita mientras se dirige con el ramo de flores.-

Pero que tanto le dira… - dice intrigado el chico mientras observa como desde hace rato siguen platicando la niña y Akane, al final ella le entrega el ramo y se dirige hacia el chico que se encontraba una cuadra atrás- ¡hola!- dice al llegar con una sonrisa- ya se las entregue a tu novia y no te preocupes, ella no te odia- le dice sonriente la niña- Que… le dijiste…- pregunta el chico -mmm.. le dije que un chico raro con cola de caballo pelo negro , camisa china roja y de ojos azules le envía esas rosas- le dice la niña- ¡Te dije que no le dijeras quien soy…!-dice el chico molesto y ruborizado- pero no le dijiste que pienso que es bonita- le dice el chico aliviado – si, le dije que la querías mucho y que querías que fuera tu esposa- ¡Que! Pero a que te refieres nunca te dije que dijeras eso…- dice muy exaltado el chico – jajaj eres gracioso, solo le dije que es de alguien que la considera muy bonita- así que no le dijiste quien era… verdad- le dice el chico otra vez aliviado- mm… no eso si se lo dije- le dice la niña sonriente- ahora pareceré un tonto bueno, todavía puedo decirle que era una broma…- dice el chico pensando como alternativa si le preguntaba la chica- y tu por que no estas con tus papadres- le dice el chico – no tengo mama, mi papa y hermana estan ahorita muy ocupados, me aburro sola… así que decidí salir a pasear un rato- le dice la niña- es peligroso estar sola en la calle- le dice el chico- es por eso que tu vigilas a tu novia para que no le pase nada- le pregunta la niña – no, la estoy vigilando- le contesta ruborizado el chico- pero..., no me lo perdonaría si algo le llegase a pasar- le contesta el chico – que afortunada es ella al tener a alguien que la quiera tanto- le dice sonriente la niña – y dime como te llamas niña- le pregunta el chico – me llamo Aiko- le contesta la niña- que bonito nombre- le dice el chico- vamos te acompaño a tu casa- le dice sonriente- pero debes cuidar que tu chica no se valla con ese otro chico- le dice la niña- no creo que lo encuentre de lo que vamos y regreso ese otro chico es "un despistado muy difícil de encontrar"- le dice el chico mientras caminan hacia la casa de la niña- y cual es tu nombre le pregunta la niña- Me llamo Ranma Saotome- le dice el chico orgulloso – Ranma solo demuéstrale cuanto ella te importa- le dice la niña – ojala fuera tan sencillo- le contesta el chico - ¿Cuánto la amas?- le pregunta la niña- Que…bueno.. yo… que pregunta es esa…- le dice el chico mientras se ruboriza –jajaja, descuida no tienes que responderme a mi, con tu respuesta veras que no es tan difícil como piensas, asi que no te rindas presiento que a ella no le desagradas del todo- dice la chica que de repente se detuvo – que pasa- le dice el chico – aquí es mi casa, muchas gracias por acompañarme ahora ve a ver a tu novia- le dice la niña – cuando quieras visítanos estamos en el Dojo de Tendo- le dice el chico mientras se va corriendo en dirección de donde se encontraba la chica-al parecer ya se hiso tarde..- dice el chico que observa que esta pronto de anochecer, y al momento de decir eso empiezan a caer gotas de agua que en poco tiempo se transformo en una fuerte lluvia – tengo que darme prisa…- dice mientras acelera su velocidad tratando de llegar lo mas rápido posible al lugar donde la vio por ultima vez- Akane… Akane…- gritaba el chico al llegar al lugar y no encontrarla – Akane.. donde estas… Akane…- gritaba desesperado mientras recorría la ciudad, en eso ve una silueta caminando a lo lejos, al acercarse nota que es la linda chica de los cabellos azules- Akane… grita el chico mientras rapidamente se acerca con el paraguas, ella al escucharlo se voltea y en menos de un segundo se encontraba rodeado por los brazos del chico –Akane… en que pensabas debiste de volver a casa… te vas a enfermar- le dice el chico mientras la abraza- Ranma…- dice la chica con un suspiro – Que haces aquí…- le pregunta la chica –tu me enviaste este ramo verdad… le pregunta la chica esta vez con una cálida mirada- bueno… yo..- empezaba a decir el chico- Gracias Ranma, me gustan mucho – le dice ruborizada la chica – Vámonos Akane…- dice el chico mientras caminan los dos cubiertos por el paraguas.

**Dia 3 (Martes)**

- Ranma despiértate… ya es tarde para clases- le dice la chica de los cabellos Azules – Ya voy… contesta el chico que apenas se estaba comenzando a despertar, al bajar a la sala encontró a todos desayunando temprano como todos los días – se sentó en el mismo lugar que siempre a lado de la linda chica de los cabellos azules, pero noto que algo le pasaba- Akane hija que sucede te encuentras bien…- le dice preocupado su papa –Descuida… no es nada- dice cambiando su cara la chica- déjame ver- dice el chico mientras coloca su mano en la frente de ella- Tienes un poco de calentura será mejor que te quedes en casa- le dice el chico – descuiden no es nada… ya se me pasara- les dice la chica sonriente- estas segura Akane…, lo mejor sera que te quedes en cama..- le dice Kasumi –Eso te pasa por estar en la lluvia a esas horas de la noche- le dice Naviki – No me pasa nada no se preocupen me voy a tomar una medicina… bueno tu ya vámonos que se hace tarde- le dice la chica- me llamo Ranma… sabes- le dice el chico – a.. es cierto jajaja bueno ya vámonos Bak… Ranma- le dice la chica- bien pero si te sientes mal te regresas a casa, si- le dice el chico- ok, bueno vámonos- le dice la chica pero a diferencia de otros días no salieron corriendo sino que caminaban lentamente a pesar de lo tarde que se les estaba haciendo – Akane… segura que estas bien debemos darnos prisa- le dice el chico – Si, ya voy- dice la chica mientras camina mas rápido.

Al llegar a la escuela caminan directo hacia el salón, "llegando tarde nuevamente" - Rama Saotome, Akane tendo tendrán que quedarse nuevamente fuera del salón hasta que se termine la clase -¡Demonios no ve que ella esta enferma, solo vino para no perder clases al menos déjela entrar a ella, además se nos hizo tarde por mi culpa..! le dice enojado el chico de la trenza – para sorpresa de todos los de la clase y del maestro- bien.., Se encuentra bien señorita Tendo- le pregunta el maestro- s..si, no es nada solo un poco de resfriado..- le dice la chica también sorprendida por la actitud del chico- Es mi culpa por dejar que se mojara anoche…- piensa el chico mientras sale del salón de clases seguido por las miradas de todos sus compañeros- Akane… viste como tu prometido te defendió, pienso que el si te quiere- le dice una de sus amigas- Sera cierto… el me quiere- piensa la chica mientras al decir esto tiene un flashback del dulce beso que le dio su prometido- Ranma- dijo inconscientemente la chica mientras se ruborizaba- habrá sido eso un sueño…- piensa la chica mientras de su vestido saca una un poco mojada "Lo ciento Akane lo arruine todo, quiero que las cosas mejoren entre los dos, quiero cumplir mi promesa. Firma Ranma" al vajar su mirada por el papel noto algo que no había leído antes "P.D. Te veías muy linda con este vestido", sonrió al leerlo, al terminar la clase se levanto rápidamente y al salir encontró a su prometido en la entrada- ¿como te sientes Akane?- le pregunta el chico – me siento un poco mejor- le contesta tímidamente la chica- no quiero que te sobre esfuerces sale, si te sientes mal solo dímelo- le dice el chico –Dime Ranma te parezco bonita- le pregunta la chica de los cabellos azules un poco apenada- bueno… tu..- empezaba a decir el chico cuando se da cuenta que todo el salón estaba alrededor de ellos observándolos-Vamos Ranma contéstale- le dice uno de los amigos de Ranma- haciendo que se ambos se ruborizaran aun mas -Demonios ahora como me voy a salir de este lio- piensa el chico de la trenza- Ranma…- le dice la chica mientras se tambalea- Que.. te sucede Akane- dice preocupado el chico mientras toca su frente –¡tienes mucha fiebre Akane!, tengo que llevarte al doctor- dice el chico mientras Rápidamente la carga y se la lleva a la enfermería, al llegar la revisa una doctora- Sera mejor que tomes reposo en casa- le dice la doctora mientras le receta unas medicinas- por eso te dije que te quedaras en casa- le dice el chico enojado– descuida no es nada grave es una chica fuerte en unos dos días se encontrara como nueva solo necesita reposo- le dice la doctora- yo la llevare a casa- le dice el chico mientras levanta a su prometida y se la lleva cargada en su espalda.

Al llegar a la casa el chico les informa de que Akane tiene fiebre mientras sube las escaleras para después llevarla a su cuarto, al dejarla en su cama observa que tiene los ojos cerrados - Akane… no puedo imaginar que en cuatro días te olvidaras de mi- le dice el chico mientras se levanta y al darse la vuelta una mano lo detiene- Ranma.. no tienes por qué alejarte de mi, si no quieres- le dice la chica antes de nuevamente cerrar los ojos- sobre la promesa que me dijiste que hiciéramos el otro dia…. No te la respondí Asi que….Akane te lo prometo- dice el chico mientras tímidamente la agarra de la mano- Juro que si nos llegáramos a casar nunca me alejarme de ti, juro que si tenemos otra una boda será por que nosotros la queremos no por nuestros padres y tambien juro no se cancelara- le dice el chico en sus pensamientos mientras la mira- no dejare que un tonto hechizo nos separe- piensa el chico cuando nota que la frente de la chica sigue caliente, Al salir de la habitación va por unas medicinas- Toma Akane.. son muy buenas medicinas- le dice el chico mientras ella nuevamente abre los ojos y lo mira- Gracias..- le dice la chica mientras le sonríe- Ranma estas siendo muy amable conmigo, parece que tu eres el que esta enfermo aquí- le dice la chica con una sonrisa- ja yo siempre soy amable- le dice el chico- si claro decirme fea marimacho es muy amable- le dice la chica- tu me dices pervertido- le dice el chico enojado- si por que lo eres- le dice divertida la chica- pues tu… tu eres- empieza a decir el chico cuando se empieza a sonrojar- Eres bonita- le dice con la vos muy baja y muy sonrojado- para sorpresa de la chica la cual tímidamente sonríe mientras se sonroja- Ranma…- le dice tímidamente la chica mientras se acerca a el sonrojada y le da un beso en la mejilla-Gracias Ranma- le dice la chica muy sonrojada- b..bueno descansa Akane- dice el chico mientras sale desconcertado de la recamara- que habrá sido eso..- piensa el chico todavía sonrojado.

-Ranma… Ranma enverdad me dijo que soy bonita- piensa la chica cuando rápidamente se sonroja y empieza a sonreir mientras lentamente cierra los ojos- de que promesa estaba hablando…. Y al terminar de decirse esta frace empieza a recordar.

-Flashback-

_"solo quiero….que mejoren las cosas entre nosotros.. quiero que me prometas algo- dice la chica mientras se sonroja- de que hablas Akane- le dice el chico desconcertado-esto… es muy vergonzoso, no pienses que lo que te voy a decir es por que me gustes ni nada pero... Ranma…si funcionan las cosas entre los dos.. nos casamos- le dice muy sonrojada"_

**-Fin Flashback-  
**

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi primer Fic.

este capitulo lo dividire en dos partes.


	6. Siete días parte 2

***Capitulo 5 "Siete días parte 2"***

**Dia 4 (Miercoles)**

-Al abrir los ojos se da cuenta por su reloj que ya es media noche- valla si que dormí mucho jaja- dice la chica sonriente- ya no siento que este resfriada, parece ya me cure… esas pastillas que me dio Ranma si que son buenas- Ranma se esta esforzando mucho por que no lo olvide.. talvez debería de ayudarlo..- dice la chica con melancolía- pero en donde podre encontrar la cura a esto- se pregunta la chica- ¡Si, Eso es! El pergamino que le entregaron junto a los caramelos, de seguro ahí se encuentra una forma de solucionar esto.. voy a ver a Ukyo ella fue la ultima persona que tubo los caramelos- dice emocionada la chica- espero que este despierta..- dice la chica mientras sale de su habitación pero antes de bajar las escaleras cambia su dirección y se dirige al cuarto del chico, tímidamente camina hacia el dormitorio del chico – "pero que estoy haciendo entrar al cuarto de un chico a estas horas"- piensa la chica peliazul mientras se sonroja- seguro se ve muy guapo cuando duerme- dice la chica mientras se sonroja cada vez mas.

Al salir de la casa se dirige hacia la casa de Ukyo –creo que estoy loca como voy a ir y despertar a Ukyo..- se dice así misma mientras camina cuando observa que en el restaurante de Shinosuke estaban encendidas las luces – ¿pero que pasara..? piensa la chica mientras cambia su dirección hacia el restaurante, al llegar se encuentra a Shinosuke y a su hija sacando cosas del restaurante- ¿que sucede se marchan?- les pregunta la chica- que.. , ¡a pero si es la novia de Ranma!, asi es Akane me di cuenta de que su relación es muy fuerte, así que nos regresamos a casa, pero… tu que haces caminando a estas horas de la noche- le pregunta intrigado- si.. bueno iba de camino hacia la casa de Ukyo para ver si ella conocía el remedio contra los caramelos de la resignación- le dice la chica- Asi que comiste de los caramelos- le pregunta Yuki la hija de Shinosuke- y cual fue el echizo que te hicieron- le pregunta intrigada la hija- pues… olvidarme de Ranma, y si no se rompe el echizo en tres días será permanente- le contesta la chica- ya veo comiste el caramelo azul.. eso que te hicieron es muy poco ético- le dice su antiguo secuestrador Shinosuke- Akane, entonces no sabes cual es la cura- le dice Yuki- no, pero… acaso si hay una cura- dice la chica sorprendida- ¡Claro!- dice emocionada Yuki- por que pones esa cara- le dice nerviosa Akane- si que la hay, por lo que veo tu sigues enamorada de el- le dice sonriente- de..de que hablas..- dice ruborizada la chica- jaja no eres buena ocultándolo saliste a media noche a buscar una cura para no dejar de amarlo, sin preocuparte por que algún loco te rapte.. te suele suceder no..- le dice divertida Yuki- si.. ni que lo digas- le dice la peliazul- Akane.. si en verdad lo quieres tus sentimientos no dejaran que lo olvides fácilmente, cualquier otra persona en tu lugar ya hubiera olvidado su nombre, sin embargo tu te resistes al hechizo- le dice Shinosuke- pero.. Todavía siento que estoy siendo controlada por el efecto- le dice la chica preocupada- si, eso es solo para controlar los efectos, para romper el hechizo necesitas decirle lo que sientes por el y desear de todo corazón amarlo para toda la vida- le dice Yuki ruborizada- si resulta me gustaría nos invites a tu boda- le dice Yuki- s..s..si, esa es la única forma de romper el hechizo- dice ruborizada la chica- jaja si esos caramelos fueron hechos para fines de olvidar o fortalecer relaciones los otros usos fueron decisiones de las personas.. pero te dego algo.. si se usa con otros fines el efecto se termina muy rápido, el poder del caramelo yace en el amor u odio de la una persona hacia la otra, así que no te preocupes si en verdad te interesa no tienes de que preocuparte.. bueno es hora de irnos- le dice Shinosuke con una sonrisa- pero por que me ayudan, pensé que querían separarnos para ayudar a que Ranma se casara con Ukyo- les pregunta la chica de los cabellos azules- Nosotros buscamos el verdadero amor, somos unos fanáticos de ello, queríamos que Ranma amara a Ukyo, y nos alejamos de nuestras creencias, pero al verlos a ustedes nos dimos cuenta de que lo que ustedes tienen es especial… y muy a su manera se demuestran cuanto se quieren- le dice sonriendo mientras la agarra del hombro- Suerte Akane- le dice Shinosuke mientras le demuestra una sincera sonrisa

- y no tardes en mucho en celebrar tu boda- le dice Yuki con una sonrisa, haciendo que la peliazul se sonrojara- ya nos vamos papa- dice una niñita que sale del restaurante con una pequeña maleta- si Aiko, ya nos vamos- le responde Shinosuke – ¡pero, si tu eres la niña que me dio las flores!- dice Akane sorprendida – y tu eres la chica que le gusta a Ranma..- le dice sorprendida la niña- apoco ya se conocen…- le dice sorprendida Yuki la hermana mayor- pues solo nos vimos un pequeño momento- le contesta Akane- no se suponía que tenias que estar en casa mientras trabajábamos Aiko- le dice su hermana mayor- mmm.. no me gusta estar sola en casa, fui a pasear un rato- le dice enojada la niña- asi que te llamas Aiko, que bonito nombre- le dice Akane sonriente- si.. gracias- le dice apenada la niña- y tu te llamas Akane cierto… sabes ese chico Ranma esta loco por ti sabes- le dice la niña- creo que si..- le dice la chica peliazul mientras se sonroja- dime tu lo amas- le pregunta la niña – a Ranma…, yo..- empieza a decir la chica mientras siente como su corazón empieza a palpitar mas rápidamente- jaja son igualitos los dos- dice la niña que trataba de contener su risa- te diré lo mismo que a el… solo demuéstrale cuanto él te importa y si en verdad lo amas veras que no es tan difícil como parece- le dice la niña- eso le dijiste a él..- dice mientras sonríe- Gracias Aiko- le dice la chica peliazul- cuando quieran visítenos en el Dojo Tendo- les dice Akane sonriente- Acaso los dos viven en la misma casa…- dice Aiko confundida- jaja si el es mi prometido- le contesta Akane- que relación mas rara llevan ustedes dos… ni siquiera saben que sienten el uno por el otro, pero ya viven juntos….- dice la niña intrigada- jaja no, no es eso nuestros padres arreglaron el compromiso sin preguntarnos- le dice justificándose la peliazul- sus papas los estaban obligando a que se casaran… que rara familia tienes- le responde la niña- jajaja bueno Aiko, Yuki es hora de irnos- les dice Shinosuke mientras agarran sus cosas y se despiden- será mejor regresar a casa- dice la peliazul mientras se dirige nuevamente al Dojo Tendo, cuando a lo lejos ve una silueta conocida que se acerca lentamente…- Ranma- dice la chica sorprendida al verlo frente a ella- Akane- dice el chico sorprendido al verla – que haces caminando a estas horas de la noche, tienes que estar en cama estas enferma- le dice el chico- no, te preocupes ya no estoy enferma.. y no podía dormir- le dice la chica- y tu que haces..- le pregunta la chica mientras observa algo en su mano- nada.., tampoco podía dormir- le responde el chico-Que es eso..- le dice la chica al ver un pergamino en la mano del chico- a… esto, si fui a la casa de Ukyo y le pedi que me diera el pergamino de los caramelos de la resignación, para ver si había alguna forma de que me quisieras contigo de nuevo..- dice el chico sonrojado- fuiste a la casa de Ukyo.. a estas horas- dice la chica enojada- pero.. solo fue por el pergamino- dice el chico tratando de tranquilizarla- no me importa lo que agás con ella- le dice cada vez mas enojada la chica- eres un pervertido, arrogante, poco caballeroso, ton…, fuiste por el pergamino por mi- dice la chica mientras se tranquiliza- Claro que si, solo tengo tres días para que no…- empieza a decir el chico molesto cuando….- Ranma- le llama la chica dulcemente –"Ranma te Amo", te Amo mucho- dice mientras se ruboriza- te lo digo de todo corazón Ranma a nadie he amado mas que a ti, "Deseo de todo corazón amarte durante toda mi vida"- dice esto ultimo cuando no pudo contenerse mas y lloro mientras lo abrazaba- lo dices enserio Akane…- le pregunta el chico al escuchar las palabras mas bellas que jamás pensó escuchar cuando por mas que se esforzaba con todo su ser no pudo evitar que de sus ojos salieran lentamente lagrimas que rápidamente se seco para que ella no las viera- "Akane te amo, te casas conmigo"- le pregunta el chico - si..- le contesto sonrojada y con una sonrisa la chica mientras lo abrazaba.

**Dia 5 (Jueves)**

Bajan de las escaleras dos jóvenes muy ruborizados para sorpresa de toda la familia de la casa Tendo "Eran Ranma y Akane tomados de la mano" –Señor Tendo puedo hablar con usted- dice el chico muy decidido –S..Si claro Ranma que sucede- le contesta completamente sorprendido el patriarca de la casa- Genma noto lo rara de la escena y para evadir cualquier responsabilidad decidió convertirse en panda, todos estaban pendientes de que es lo que diría el muchacho nunca antes lo vieron hablar con tanta determinación y nunca vieron a Ranma y Akane tomados de la mano a excepción de Naviki – Señor Soun, quiero pedir la mano de su hija, quiero casarme con ella- dice las palabras que ellos mismos se juraron nunca escucharían de él, en la sala de la casa no se escuchaba casi ningún ruido el único ruido que separaba del completo silencio era el tintineo de un adorno por el viento que lo mecía, el patriarca todavía no podía creerlo- Con cual de mis hijas…- pregunta totalmente desconcertado e incrédulo de las palabras que escucho- Amo a Akane…, quiero pedirle su bendición para celebrar nuestra boda- le dice el chico que por mas que se contenía, comenzó a ruborizarse ante su confesión- S…Si, Ranma tienen mi bendición- fue lo único que dijo el patriarca antes de desmayarse, el panda comenzó rápido a escribir en uno de sus letreros- Ranma yo también te doy mi bendición, ¡Felicidades!- escribió el padre del chico mientras lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos- Akane… que feliz me siento por ti, sabia que él era tu hombre – le dice Kasumi la cual nunca se le había visto llorar en toda la vida, pero… una lagrima de felicidad se asomo bajando por su mejilla –Ranma al fin te decidiste ,y no te apures no es necesario que me pagues..- le dice Naviki – De que habla Naviki Ranma…, dice intrigada la chica peliazul- Akane… creo que no te lo he propuesto debidamente- dice mientras saca de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita- "Akane Tendo, quisieras convertirte en mi espo..sa"- dice muestras se arrodilla y abre la cajita mostrando en ella un "Anillo de compromiso", la chica lo mira y entre lagrimas le responde felizmente- Claro que si mi amor- le dice ruborizada la chica al decirle por primera vez que "él es su Amor"- y al final Nodoka se une a la platica- Ranma te has convertido en todo un hombre- dice mientras agarra su Katana y se la devuelve a su esposo- Genma esta es la Katana de la familia véndela ya nunca mas la vamos a necesitar …, además necesitamos el dinero para que la boda se celebre mañana mismo- Ranma y Akane se sorprendieron al instante- ¡ Mañana..!- dicen sorprendidos los dos a coro- Si he estado guardando dinero y ya tengo todo listo para que Mañana mismo se celebre, los dos chicos tragaron saliva por nerviosismo pues " Mañana serian marido y mujer."

-Mientras tanto con Shampoo-

Shampoo no poder creer esto…- dice triste la chica debajo de un puente, ella había desaparecido desde el día en que Ranma fue a buscar a Akane a su restaurante- Ranma y Akane.. se aman, el caramelo de la resignación no va a tener efecto…(ella ya había leído el pergamino)- dice la chica enojada mientras sentía como si quisiera alejarse lo mas posible de el chico y de los recuerdos que le traía la ciudad-Nunca hubo manera de separarlos…- susurra la amazona, cuando observa a un chico persiguiendo a una chica- ¡Espera Marian…!- grita el chico mientras persigue llevando consigo unas flores- No me siguas…-dice la chica indiferente – Espera Mariane… tengo que decirte algo…- dice el chico mientras la detiene del brazo- me regreso a China en dos días…. Se que solo tuvimos una cita, pero… no te quiero olvidar- le dice el chico que la perseguía- te vas…- dice la chica que lo mira desconcertada- lo ciento Mariane pero así es como tiene que suceder- le dice el chico dramáticamente mientras se da la vuelta- ¡Espera!- dice la chica mientras lo mira nuevamente como lo miro por primera vez- lo ciento no sabia como manejar lo nuestro… así que trate de alejarme de ti- dice la chica floreciendo el drama con cada una de sus palabras- la amazona al ver la romántica escena que se estaba presenciando faltaba poco para que llorara – no te preocupes por mi… algún día en el futuro nos rencontraremos- le dice el chico – tengamos dos citas mas, antes de que partas- le dice la chica mirándolo a él, solo a él.

Esa escena solo le trajo melancolía a la amazona pero antes de salir corriendo ente lagrimas levanta la mirada y se encuentra con alguien conocido- Moose y tu que hacer aquí- dice la chica desconcertada- al ver a uno de sus mas antiguos amigos de la infancia, Mosse era un chico extraño usa grandes lentes que siempre la amo, ella le dio el caramelo de la resignación al chico para que ya no la siguiera pues ella estaba enamorada del chico de la trenza- Moose tu también me vas a dejar- le dice la amazona conteniendo sus lagrimas- No Shampoo, yo no podría…- le dice el chico con una sonrisa- pues que mal… yo quería que te fueras- le dice la chica amazona enojada- Pe.. pero..- dice desconcertado el chico- vámonos Mosse, necesito que me acompañes tengo pedidos que hacer y no quiero hacerlos sola- le dice la amazona con una sonrisa.

**Dia 6 (Viernes)**

Era un hermoso día y una linda chica dormía plácidamente en su cama abrazando una foto que tenia pegada al corazón lentamente abrió los ojos y se observó la luz que pasaba por su ventana recordó que la noche anterior no pudo dormir por lo angusti y emocion por lo que sucedería el próximo día ya que este día iba a ser uno de los mejores de su vida, abrió la ventana y al sentir el suave viento que acariciaba su cara no pudo evitar sonreír ante esta fresca brisa que le dio el valor para caminar hacia la puerta de su recamara, ella no sabia que es lo que le deparaba de aquí en adelante pero sabia que no estaría sola en esto. Al abrir la puerta camino lentamente por el pasillo que conducía hacia las escaleras y se detuvo al ver el cuarto de cierto chico el cual amaba con todo su ser, de solo pensar en lo cerca que él podría estar se aceleró su corazón rápidamente, bajo las escaleras y se encontró a su futura suegra que estaba casi terminando con la decoración y preparativos para… (así es, aunque no lo crean) "la Boda de Ranma y Akane"- Hola Akane, que bueno que ya estas despierta ya queda poco para terminar la decoración- le dice Nodoka "la mama de su futuro esposo"- Valla iba enserio con lo de que la boda seria hoy…- decía la chica sorprendida al ver lo rápido que fue decorada la casa- Kasumi podrías ir a ayudar a Akane para ponerse su vestido- le dice la fututa suegra a la hermana mayor de la chica- Si claro- dice sonriente Kasumi al salir de la cocina- suben las dos chicas nuevamente y se dirigen al cuarto de la novia- mientras su hermana la ayuda a prepararse ella no puede evitar sentir melancolía por el echo de que una escena familiar se inicio hace muy pocos días... – Akane.. te encuentras bien- le pregunta preocupada su hermana al ver la cara de su pequeña hermana- Kasumi recuerdas que me dijiste que el dia de boda de una chica es muy especial…- le pregunta la chica- Si por que lo preguntas- le dice su hermana- que sucede cuando esta es mi segunda boda… eso pierde el encanto, deja de ser importante- le pregunta la chica mientras la ve a los ojos- Akane… lo que importa es que la tengas con la persona a quien amas, eso la hace inportante- le dice su hermana con una cálida mirada, - Gracia hermana..- le dice la chica mas tranquilizada.

-¡Como que invitaste a Shampoo y a Ukyo…y a todos los locos de la otra vez!- se escucha gritar al chico de la trenza- calma Ranma… ellos son tus amigos y no se pueden perder su boda- le contesta una codiciosa chica- Te pagaron cierto….- dice molesto el chico- pues si… ellos insistieron, que querías que les dijera- dice Naviki indiferente- ¡Que no serian invitados…!- contesta gritando el chico muy molesto-Eres muy exagerado además no es bueno tener secretos con sus amigos…- le dice justificándose la media de los Tendo.

-Mientras tanto con los señores Tendo y Genma-

-Señor Saotome… que feliz me siento- dice entre lagrimas el patriarca Tendo –Comparto su emoción señor Tendo- dice Genma también entre lagrimas- Al fin su muchacho dejo de ser un testarudo y se decidió- le dice entre risas el patriarca- Pues su hija no se queda atrás en eso de testaruda…- dice susurrando Genma- Pues mi hija siempre es atenta con el muchacho, le prepara la comida lo ayuda en la escuela… el testarudo es su muchacho- le dice desafiante Tendo- pues su hija no es una dulce niñita con mi muchacho, el chico solo le hace una inofensiva broma y ella de golpes casi lo mata, claro mi muchacho nunca le tocaría ni un pelo, por que él es un caballero- le dice Genma defendiendo a su hijo (¿defendiendo a su hijo….?)- Si claro un caballero el muchacho le dice a mi dulce Akane que es una fea marimacho, pechos planos y quien sabe que mas cosas…, eso no es de caballeros señor Saotome- le dice continuando con su anterior comentario- Su hija… su hija, bueno dejémoslo así lo bueno es que ya se llevan mejor..- dice Genma al no ocurrírsele nada mas – Tiene Razon señor Genma discúlpeme me deje llevar- le dice el patriarca en risas- si no hay que pelear, discúlpeme a mi también- dice mientras también se ríe a coro con su amigo.

Mas tarde llegaron todos los invitados, amigos que conocieron con el transcurso del tiempo, todos sonrientes entraban a la casa de los Tendo, y a diferencia de la otra vez Naviki les hizo firmar a todos los que quisieran asistir una carta donde estipulaba que si arruinaban la boda a cada uno de ellos se les cobraría una deuda con lo que seguro Naviki se haría millonaria, Todos los invitados firmaban nerviosamente el contrato que les hizo la chica Tendo. Los invitados traían consigo regalos para la pareja que depositaban en una mesa haciendo una gran torre de obsequios, llegaron al final todos los amigos de Ranma y Akane; Ryoga con Akari, Shampoo llego con Mosse, Shinosuke junto a sus hijas Yuki y Aiko Ukyo sola…, y sus demás amigos llegaron juntos, la paz y risas inundaron la casa de los Tendo.

-Mientas tanto con la chica peliazul-

Ella escuchaba las risas y la fiesta que se estaba celebrando en su casa, ese ambiente a cualquiera le saca una sonrisa pero ella tenia miedo de que su boda fuera arruinada nuevamente ya que no habían pasado muchos días desde que se celebro la anterior –Ranma… por favor no me dejes sola en esto…- piensa la chica mientras baja la mirada y sierra los ojos- porque estoy haciendo esto nuevamente…- piensa la chica cuando escucha una puerta que se abre atrás de ella, voltea con una sonrisa- Ranma…- dice con la esperanza de ver al chico- Hola hermanita, ya quieres ver a tu novio verdad- le dice Naviki con una sonrisa- A hola.. Naviki, no has visto a Ranma…- le pregunta la chica sonrojada- Akane… no pueden verse antes de estar en el altar, es de mala suerte no recuerdas la ultima vez- le dice su hermana- Bien…- le dice inconforme la chica, y en eso llega la mayor de las hermanas- Akane estas lista "ya va a comenzar la boda"- dice Kasumi haciendo que la peliazul casi se desmayara al hacerse consiente de lo poco que faltaba para estar frente a frente con el chico.

-Mientras tanto con el chico de la trenza-

-Hoy me voy a casar…- piensa el chico nervioso mientras se mira en un espejo acomodándose el traje para su boda- "con Akane"- estas fueron las palabras que al pensarlas instantáneamente aceleraron su corazón su respiración se hacia cada vez mas lenta no podía pensar en nada mas que en ella, al bajar las escaleras sentía que sus amigos lo querían matar pues anteriormente ellos hacían todo lo posible por separarlos, caminaba como si fuese a la orca y los invitados eran los jueces, nervioso bajaba lentamente las escaleras cuando al mirar a los invitados, ellos al mirarlo le dieron una sonrisa seguido de aplausos se sintió momentáneamente tranquilo y llego hacia el altar pero todo cambio al ver quien bajaba de las escaleras siendo acompañada por sus dos hermanas las cuales se veían muy bien arregladas para la ocasión, la melodía toco al hacerse la presencia de la chica todos sonrientes la miraban, el padre la tomo de el brazo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el altar, el novio se quedo congelado al ver lo hermosa que era la chica y no salió del estado hasta tenerla frente a frente- Que te pasa Ranma…- le dice la chica sonriente- Te ves hermosa..- le contesta el chico mientras la mira, ella se sorprendió al ver como la miraba y como le decía lo bella que es- Ranma te amo… tu me amas- le pregunta la chica mientras baja la mirada-" Akane yo te amo, y nunca podría decírselo a nadie mas…, solo a ti"- dice el chico mientras la agarra de la cara y la mira a los ojos como si no existiese nada mas…, al mirarse el uno al otro se sonrojan levemente pues nunca creyeron estar tan juntos como ese dia.

Sin dudar respondieron y aceptaron el pasar su vida juntos "Ranma Saotome _¿aceptas a Akane Tendo como tu esposa y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?_"-Acepto- dice el chico mientras no separa su vista de ella "Akane Tendo _¿aceptas a Ranma Saotome como tu esposo y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?_"-Acepto- dice ella mientras levemente se sonroja pero sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada hacia él, se entregan los anillos y el sacerdote los declara "marido y mujer"

-Puede besar a la novia- fue lo ultimo que dijo el sacerdote, el chico se acerco lentamente a ella-¿Puedo besarte?- le pregunta el chico sonrojado aun sin hacerse a la idea de que la mujer que mas ama es ahora su esposa " Claro que si Ranma..., puedes besarme durante toda nuestra vida"- le responde dulcemente la chica mientras también se sonroja, no falto decir mas el chico aun ruborizado toco sus labios con los de ella iniciando así el beso el beso mas largo de sus vidas el mundo giraba a su alrededor, y mientras todos festejaban ellos seguían abrazados no importándoles lo que había en el exterior, se miraron nuevamente a los ojos se sonrieron y de alguna forma lo supieron, "Estarían toda su vida juntos".

**Dia 7 (sábado)**

Al bajar los chicos de alguna de las recamaras (OMG…) Los padres de los chicos les dijeron que planearon su luna de miel, un viaje que duraría varas semanas, este fue su regalo de bodas ya que no había una cura para la maldición del chico, pero, a ella no parecía importarle, mientras fuera el chico bobo y ciertas veces insensible del cual se enamoro. Ellos podían elegir el lugar para su luna de miel (Gastando así el poco dinero que tenían)- La chica para no hacer gastar mucho a su padre le dijo que quería su luna de miel en"París" (jajaja para no hacerlo gastar mucho…), todos aceptaron felizmente, el único que no estaba muy feliz era el padre de la chica que le tocaría pagar todo el viaje, los chicos estaban muy emocionados por que su luna de miel fuera en Paris y mientas hablaban de sus planes, ("bueno no de todos sus planes..."), Desde que bajaron los chicos kasumi y Naviki se quedaron mirándolos fijamente mientras ambas se sonrojaban cada vez más- durmieron bien…- le dice Naviki rompiendo el silencio que se hizo después de que sus padres les explicaran sobre el viaje, la chica rápidamente se sonrojo - Ranma.. vámonos que se nos hace tarde para la escuela- dice la chica peliazul sonrojada mientras jala a el chico de la tenza (su esposo) hacia la salida.

Pero hoy no tienen clases es sábado…- dice Kasumi confundida.

.-****************************************************************************************************************************-.

Ranma y Akane viajaron por varios lugares en su luna de miel fortaleciendo su relación día con día, Ranma y Akane no tuvieron noche de bodas "cada quien durmió en su cuarto son muy chicos jajaja", Ranma fue el heredero de del Dojo Tendo y cuando terminaron sus estudios el y Akane fueron reconocidos como unos de los mejores entrenadores de todo Japón teniendo así un negocio muy prospero, tuvieron un niño y una niña y ahora después de casi 40 años de casados ellos aun se sonrojan cuando se ven el uno a el otro, sintiendo el mismo amor que cuando se casaron.

FIN.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer mi primer Fanfic, perdonen si estuvo muy largo esque me emocione n.n esto lo hice por que me gusto mucho la serie de Ranma 1/2 y quise hacerle un buen final, no se si lo logre pero me divertí haciéndolo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :) y si a alguna persona le gusto con eso me voy Feliz, Gracias ^^


	7. Nuevo Final

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por visitar mi fic, este es un nuevo episodio final donde explico cosas que no hice en el anterior capitulo cambiando algunas cosas y tratando de mejorar otras, me gustaría saber que tal les parece este "nuevo episodio final". Espero les guste ^^

Nota: si ya leyeron "Siete días parte 1" no tiene diferencias esta hasta el "Dia 4 (Miércoles)"

* * *

**Capitulo 5 "Siete días"**

**(Episodio Final 2)**

**Dia 1 (Domingo por la noche)**

El chico lleva cargando a la chica peliazul que se quedo dormida en sus brazos mientras se dirige caminando hacia la residencia de la familia Tendo- "Akane no te olvides de mi…"- piensa mientras trata de trasmitirle sus sentimientos con su mirada, al entrar a la casa frente a la puerta se encuentra la chica Naviki sonriente en la entrada- ¡Hola cuñadito, tuviste suerte!- dice antes de notar que su hermana se encontraba en sus brazos ¿Que le pasa a Akane…?- le pregunta intrigada- descuida no es nada… se encuentra un poco cansada hoy se levanto muy temprano..- le contesta el chico tratando de no alarmarla con la dolorosa noticia.. que lo estuvo atormentando toda la tarde- ¡Ranma ya llegaste…!- dice sorprendido su padre mientras termina rápidamente lo que se estaba comiendo- Hijo como siento decirte esto, nunca creí que el fuera capas de esto…- dice dramáticamente su padre- lo que sucede es que,"el señor Soun se comió tu ración de comida.. Como lo ciento hijo"- le dice su papa cuando le ve entrar- ¡Señor Saotome…, no es justo que me involucre un sus crímenes- le dice reclamando el Patriarca Tendo- ¡Usted es el que se comió la ración de Ranma!- le replica el Patriarca Tendo- Si… y por poco también te comía la cena de Akane…- dice Kasumi avergonzada por la escena que hiso el tío Genma- "Ranma en lo único que estaba pensando era en llegar lo mas pronto posible para comer la deliciosa comida que solo Kasumi podía preparar, es por eso que cuando le dijo su padre que ya no alcanzaría a comer.. bueno enloqueció" -¡Viejo….no pudiste esperarme ni …. Quince minutos antes de comerte mi cena…!- grita su hijo mientras una sorprendente aura asesina se situaba en el (claro, no mayor que la de la chica peliazul cuando trata de matarlo) – ¡Ranma.. no te pongas así con tu padre!, la verdad "me avergüenzo de que mi propio hijo no pueda darle voluntariamente a su pobre padre unas migajas de comida", además hijo no puedes descuidarte así, sabes que los artistas marciales comemos mucho, si no lo haces por tu pobre padre tómalo como entrenamiento- le dice su padre muy seguro de su deducción –Tu necesitas entrenar… te estas poniendo gordo y lento lo único que haces últimamente es; comer, dormir luego vuelves a comer y mas tarde jugar con el señor Shoun …- le responde- Hijo…, desde cuando llevas cargando a Akane…- le pregunta su padre al momento de percatarse de la presencia de la chica, la cual se encontraba plácidamente dormida en los brazos del chico- " además de eso ciego…, como es que apenas te das cuenta…"- dice fastidiado el chico- no es nada de que preocuparse…, la llevare a su recamara, y como ya no tengo comida yo también me voy a dormir- dice enojado el chico mientras mira desafiante a su padre.

-Al parecer se la pasaron bien- dice sonriente Kasimi- Pues para mi que sigue igual su seudo-relacion …- le responde con indiferencia Naviki -Señor… Saotome y ahora que esta haciendo…- dice cansado el patriarca de la familia Tendo al ver que su amigo se estaba comiendo la comida de su hija Akane- El dijo que se encontraba cansada.. cierto, y seria malo desperdiciar su comida jajaja…- le responde entre risas- Tio Genma…, parece nunca va a cambiar- le dice Kasumi sonriente.

**Dia 2(Lunes)**

Despierta la chica de los cabellos azules arropada en su cama, se levanta y al buscar entre sus cosas para ver que ropa ponerse "Encuentra colgado su vestido de novia", ("Lo ciento Akane lo arruine todo, quiero que las cosas mejoren entre los dos, quiero cumplir mi promesa. Firma Ranma."- estaba escrito en una nota, ella al leerla sintió como su corazón se empezaba a acelerar "esas palabras tenían un significado especial… " ¿será eso?, no supo ó no quiso pensar "lo que significa que el chico le diese ese vestido de novia, junto con esas palabras" , sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y al poco tiempo dejo caer una lagrima en la nota- Ranma… - dice la chica mientras abrazaba la nota- P…Pero… que estoy haciendo- dice la chica un poco confundida por su reciente reacción, indiferente agarra la nota y la guarda.

Al bajar las escaleras se encuentra a todos ya reunidos en la sala –"Akane, esta hechizada…"- dice sorprendida la media de los Tendo- Si, algo así.. es por eso que ella se enamoro de Ryoga- les explica el chico de la trenza- dime Ranma…, hay alguna forma de solucionarlo- le dice preocupado el padre de las chicas- ¡me temo que no lo hay! – dice el viejo Happosai- ahora día tras día ella lentamente terminara olvidandose de ti- continua dramáticamente el viejo- así que Cuñadito y mi hermana, ya no se quedaran juntos…, la verdad es una lastima eran el uno para el otro- dice la media de los Tendo – Tienes razón Naviki, ellos hacen muy buena pareja juntos- le dice sonriente Kasumi- A que se refieren… ella no me interesa- dice el chico indiferente- Vamos Ranma, "hace dos segundos casi llorabas por el echo de que Akane ya no te ame.." así no creo que puedas ocultar por mucho tiempo "a los demás" que amas a mi hermanita- le dice Naviki sonriente- ¡estas loca…..!- dice el chico sonrojado– Naviki, sabes algo que nosotros no…- le dice intrigado Soun el padre de las chicas Tendo- Si Naviki explícate por favor- dicen en coro uniéndose al interrogatorio Genma y Happosai- bien, pero les va a costar mil Yens a cada uno por la información- les dice con una pequeña sonrisa la codiciosa Naviki- Hola Akane buenos dias, que bueno que ya despertaste- le dice Kasumi al momento de verla de reojo- ¿de que estaban hablando…?- les pregunta la chica de los cabellos azules intrigada- nada interesante Akane, solo quería ver como tu prometido se ruborizaba- dice divertida la chica Tendo – ¿Acaso él es mi prometido…?- dice sorprendida la chica, al momentáneamente no recordarlo–Eres Ranma….verdad…- dice todavía confundida la chica peliazul- Siento como si parte de mi trata de olvidarlo…,- les dice la chica haciendo que el chico al oír esto quedara frio- jaja perdón, no quería hablarles de cosas raras- les dice apenada la chica- Akane…, sabes quien soy, cierto- dice el chico mientras la mira con seriedad- ella instintivamente lo mira a los ojos, olvidándose de la realidad…, se da encuentra que lleva un hermoso vestido blanco…,(el mismo que uso en su fallida boda), y al mirarlo nuevamente el lleva puesto un traje negro "que apuesto es.." piensa la chica mientras se ruboriza- Akane…,Akane…, te encuentras bien- dice el chico al ver a la chica perdida en sus ojos, ella al escucharlo despierta de su fantasía.., mejor dicho "uno de sus recuerdos mas importantes"-A.. ya te recuerdo "eres el pervertido"- dice la chica emocionada- ¿por que lo dices con tanta emoción..?- reacciona molesto al ver como ella lo reconoce- ¡Además, yo no soy un Pervertido!-le grita enojado el chico -Ranma…tienes que darte prisa antes de que el efecto sea mas fuerte - le dice el viejo al ver como la chica por un momento no lo recordaba- Maestro el caramelo causa amnesia- le pregunta el chico- No es eso…, el caramelo tiene el efecto de que ella desee olvidarte; hasta que por ella misma suprime cualquier recuerdo tuyo, es por eso que son necesarios los siete días…, y al finalizar el séptimo ella te olvidara…- dice como sentencia el viejo Happosai.

No hay forma de que ella no desee olvidarse de el…- le dice preocupada Nodoka al viejo- yo no conozco ninguna…, pero… tal vez, si logramos que Akane "desee amarlo con todo su corazón" ella pueda romper el efecto…, aunque lo dudo no conozco a nadie que se halla librado del caramelo azul y al ver su relación lo dudo mucho… "lo mas seguro es que se case con el joven Ryoga…", "ó quizás se quede con migo"- dice feliz el viejo Happosai que al finalizar la frase se lanza tratando de abrazarla- Akane… mi vida- dice el viejo mientras vuela hacia ella, pero el chico lo intercepta plantándole un buen golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

- Viejo libidinoso nunca va a cambiar- dice enojado el chico de la trenza- "Ranma por que te interesa tanto el que este enamorada de Ryoga"- le dice la chica mientras se acerca a el lentamente –n…no.. no es que me interese es solamente que estas hechizada con una de las trampas de Shampoo y no puedo dejar las cosas así…- le dice el chico levemente ruborizado- "Ya veo…, bien si ese es el caso" voy a ver donde se encuentra Ryoga- le dice la chica- Has lo que quieras, no me importa que hagas con ese cerdo- le dice enojado el chico- y tu por que lo sigues llamando cerdo, él es una persona muy respetuosa y amable- le dice la chica defendiéndolo- "Si claro… respetuoso seguro así se les dice ahora a los pervertidos como P-chan"- le dice el chico murmurando- de que estas hablando…, bueno no importa…, ya me voy- le dice la chica mientras se dirige a la salida- como si me importara lo que ella hace…- dice el chico enojado–no vas a ir tras ella Ranma…- le dice la media de las chicas Tendo- No creo que sea necesario el que la esté siguiéndola todo el tiempo- dice el chico aun enojado- bien pues Ryoga no se va a resistir mucho y por primera vez los sentimientos de los dos coinciden tal vez no tarden mucho en "demostrarse su afecto con un besito"- le dice burlona la media de los Tendo- ¡Nunca lo permitire..!, digo… supongo que no sabe lo que hace, así que tengo que protegerla antes de que haga alguna tontería- dice el chico mientras sale corriendo de la casa de los Tendo- se ve que son el uno para el otro no lo cres Kasumi- le dice la media de los Tendo- si hacen una bonita pareja- le contesta la mayor de las hermanas Tendo sonriendo- ¡que bien, parece que por fin su muchacho se esta decidiendo, Señor Saotome-¡- dice el patriarca sonriente y complacido por la reacción del chico –Tiene razón Señor Tendo, siento como si se avecinara una boda jajaja- le contesta sonriente su amigo- pues no lo creo…, si Ranma no logra que Akane lo ame antes del viernes nunca se van a casar- les contesta fríamente Naviki

Mas tarde…

A donde pensaran ir los dos.., bueno, eso si ella lo encuentra, "el chico es tan difícil de encontrar como, la aguja en un pajar", el podría estar ahora perdido en china y nosotros ni en cuenta, pues allá ella que siga tratando de encontrarlo…, ojala y no lo encuentre…. que no quiero estarla siguiéndola todo el dia…- dice el chico mientras la espía desde lejos –mmm… parece que va a llover- dice el chico mientras mira a las nubes sugerentes de lluvia- voy por un paraguas antes de que me moje- dice el chico mientras va a una tienda y compra un paraguas, al salir encuentra un puesto con rosas-(A Akane le gusta cuando le llevo rosas)- piensa el chico- me puede dar un ramo de rosas- le dice el chico al encargado – claro que si, ¿son para alguien especial?- le pregunta el encargado –si, algo asi…, Gracias- le dice el chico al recibir las flores- "mmm… pero que estoy pensando…" ,"darle flores mientras ella esta buscando a su cita", pero en que estaba pensando… voy a parecer un idiota- piensa el chico mientras mira el grande ramo de flores que le compro a la chica –entonces... que es lo que tengo que hacer…- dice el chico con pesar mientras mira tiernamente a la dueña de su corazón, es entonces cuando una dulce voz le llama – Señor, que bonitas rosas tiene - dice una niña que se quedo observándolo – si…, pero es una tonta- contesta el chico sin prestarle atención a las palabras de la niña, ya que su concentración estaba puesta en la linda chica Peliazul- Señor… para quien son- le pegunta nuevamente la pequeña ,haciendo que el chico reaccionase y volteara a verla- oh lo ciento… me hablabas a mi verdad- le contesta el chico apenado- para quien son esas rosas- le dice sonriente la niñita – Son para esa chica fuerte y agresiva jaja- le dice el chico sonriente– señor no le debería decir eso a su novia- le dice enojada la niña – ella no es mi novia… y tal vez ya nunca lo sea- dice el chico cambiando su cara – y por qué no vas a hablar con ella- le pregunta la niña- claro que no…., seria muy tonto de mi parte ella esta buscando a otro chico…- le responde algo molesto- tal vez espera a ese otro chico por que no le has dicho que la amas- le dice la niña-no puedo…- dice el chico mientras se comienza a sonrojar- Me podrías hacer un favor niña, podrías darle las flores por mi…- le dice el chico mientras le entrega el ramo a la pequeña niña- pero no le digas quien se las envía solo dile que es alguien que…. "piensa que es bonita"- esto ultimo lo dice en vos muy baja y ruborizado – bien yo se lo entrego pero… que querías que le dijera no te escuche- le pregunta la niña confundida- que…que… "es bonita"- le dice muy ruborizado el chico – jaja eres muy chistoso bien yo se lo digo- dice la niñita mientras se dirige con el ramo de flores.-

Pero que tanto le dira… - dice intrigado el chico mientras observa como desde hace rato siguen platicando la niña y Akane, al final ella le entrega el ramo y se dirige hacia el chico que se encontraba una cuadra atrás- ¡hola!- dice al llegar con una sonrisa- ya se las entregue a tu novia y no te preocupes, ella no te odia- le dice sonriente la niña- Que… le dijiste…- pregunta el chico -mmm.. le dije que un chico raro con cola de caballo pelo negro , camisa china roja y de ojos azules le envía esas rosas- le dice la niña- ¡Te dije que no le dijeras quien soy…!-dice el chico molesto y ruborizado- pero no le dijiste que pienso que es bonita- le dice el chico aliviado – si, le dije que la querías mucho y que querías que fuera tu esposa- ¡Que! Pero a que te refieres nunca te dije que dijeras eso…- dice muy exaltado el chico – jajaj eres gracioso, solo le dije que es de alguien que la considera muy bonita- así que no le dijiste quien era… verdad- le dice el chico otra vez aliviado- mm… no eso si se lo dije- le dice la niña sonriente- ahora pareceré un tonto bueno, todavía puedo decirle que era una broma…- dice el chico pensando como alternativa si le preguntaba la chica- y tu por que no estas con tus papadres- le dice el chico – no tengo mama, mi papa y hermana estan ahorita muy ocupados, me aburro sola… así que decidí salir a pasear un rato- le dice la niña- es peligroso estar sola en la calle- le dice el chico- es por eso que tu vigilas a tu novia para que no le pase nada- le pregunta la niña – no, la estoy vigilando- le contesta ruborizado el chico- pero..., no me lo perdonaría si algo le llegase a pasar- le contesta el chico – que afortunada es ella al tener a alguien que la quiera tanto- le dice sonriente la niña – y dime como te llamas niña- le pregunta el chico – me llamo Aiko- le contesta la niña- que bonito nombre- le dice el chico- vamos te acompaño a tu casa- le dice sonriente- pero debes cuidar que tu chica no se valla con ese otro chico- le dice la niña- no creo que lo encuentre de lo que vamos y regreso ese otro chico es "un despistado muy difícil de encontrar"- le dice el chico mientras caminan hacia la casa de la niña- y cual es tu nombre le pregunta la niña- Me llamo Ranma Saotome- le dice el chico orgulloso – Ranma solo demuéstrale cuanto ella te importa- le dice la niña – ojala fuera tan sencillo- le contesta el chico - ¿Cuánto la amas?- le pregunta la niña- Que…bueno.. yo… que pregunta es esa…- le dice el chico mientras se ruboriza –jajaja, descuida no tienes que responderme a mi, con tu respuesta veras que no es tan difícil como piensas, asi que no te rindas presiento que a ella no le desagradas del todo- dice la chica que de repente se detuvo – que pasa- le dice el chico – aquí es mi casa, muchas gracias por acompañarme ahora ve a ver a tu novia- le dice la niña – cuando quieras visítanos estamos en el Dojo de Tendo- le dice el chico mientras se va corriendo en dirección de donde se encontraba la chica-al parecer ya se hiso tarde..- dice el chico que observa que esta pronto de anochecer, y al momento de decir eso empiezan a caer gotas de agua que en poco tiempo se transformo en una fuerte lluvia – tengo que darme prisa…- dice mientras acelera su velocidad tratando de llegar lo mas rápido posible al lugar donde la vio por ultima vez- Akane… Akane…- gritaba el chico al llegar al lugar y no encontrarla – Akane.. donde estas… Akane…- gritaba desesperado mientras recorría la ciudad, en eso ve una silueta caminando a lo lejos, al acercarse nota que es la linda chica de los cabellos azules- Akane… grita el chico mientras rápidamente se acerca con el paraguas, ella al escucharlo se voltea y en menos de un segundo se encontraba rodeado por los brazos del chico –Akane… en que pensabas debiste de volver a casa… te vas a enfermar- le dice el chico mientras la abraza- Ranma…- dice la chica con un suspiro – Que haces aquí…- le pregunta la chica –tu me enviaste este ramo verdad… le pregunta la chica esta vez con una cálida mirada- bueno… yo..- empezaba a decir el chico- Gracias Ranma, me gustan mucho – le dice ruborizada la chica – Vámonos Akane…- dice el chico mientras caminan los dos cubiertos por el paraguas.

**Dia 3 (Martes)**

- Ranma despiértate… ya es tarde para clases- le dice la chica de los cabellos Azules – Ya voy… contesta el chico que apenas se estaba comenzando a despertar, al bajar a la sala encontró a todos desayunando temprano como todos los días – se sentó en el mismo lugar que siempre a lado de la linda chica de los cabellos azules, pero noto que algo le pasaba- Akane hija que sucede te encuentras bien…- le dice preocupado su papa –Descuida… no es nada- dice cambiando su cara la chica- déjame ver- dice el chico mientras coloca su mano en la frente de ella- Tienes un poco de calentura será mejor que te quedes en casa- le dice el chico – descuiden no es nada… ya se me pasara- les dice la chica sonriente- estas segura Akane…, lo mejor sera que te quedes en cama..- le dice Kasumi –Eso te pasa por estar en la lluvia a esas horas de la noche- le dice Naviki – No me pasa nada no se preocupen me voy a tomar una medicina… bueno tu ya vámonos que se hace tarde- le dice la chica- me llamo Ranma… sabes- le dice el chico – a.. es cierto jajaja bueno ya vámonos Bak… Ranma- le dice la chica- bien pero si te sientes mal te regresas a casa, si- le dice el chico- ok, bueno vámonos- le dice la chica pero a diferencia de otros días no salieron corriendo sino que caminaban lentamente a pesar de lo tarde que se les estaba haciendo – Akane… segura que estas bien debemos darnos prisa- le dice el chico – Si, ya voy- dice la chica mientras camina mas rápido.

Al llegar a la escuela caminan directo hacia el salón, "llegando tarde nuevamente" - Rama Saotome, Akane tendo tendrán que quedarse nuevamente fuera del salón hasta que se termine la clase -¡Demonios no ve que ella esta enferma, solo vino para no perder clases al menos déjela entrar a ella, además se nos hizo tarde por mi culpa..! le dice enojado el chico de la trenza – para sorpresa de todos los de la clase y del maestro- bien.., Se encuentra bien señorita Tendo- le pregunta el maestro- s..si, no es nada solo un poco de resfriado..- le dice la chica también sorprendida por la actitud del chico- Es mi culpa por dejar que se mojara anoche…- piensa el chico mientras sale del salón de clases seguido por las miradas de todos sus compañeros- Akane… viste como tu prometido te defendió, pienso que el si te quiere- le dice una de sus amigas- Sera cierto… el me quiere- piensa la chica mientras al decir esto tiene un flashback del dulce beso que le dio su prometido- Ranma- dijo inconscientemente la chica mientras se ruborizaba- habrá sido eso un sueño…- piensa la chica mientras de su vestido saca una un poco mojada "Lo ciento Akane lo arruine todo, quiero que las cosas mejoren entre los dos, quiero cumplir mi promesa. Firma Ranma" al vajar su mirada por el papel noto algo que no había leído antes "P.D. Te veías muy linda con este vestido", sonrió al leerlo, al terminar la clase se levanto rápidamente y al salir encontró a su prometido en la entrada- ¿como te sientes Akane?- le pregunta el chico – me siento un poco mejor- le contesta tímidamente la chica- no quiero que te sobre esfuerces sale, si te sientes mal solo dímelo- le dice el chico –Dime Ranma te parezco bonita- le pregunta la chica de los cabellos azules un poco apenada- bueno… tu..- empezaba a decir el chico cuando se da cuenta que todo el salón estaba alrededor de ellos observándolos-Vamos Ranma contéstale- le dice uno de los amigos de Ranma- haciendo que se ambos se ruborizaran aun mas -Demonios ahora como me voy a salir de este lio- piensa el chico de la trenza- Ranma…- le dice la chica mientras se tambalea- Que.. te sucede Akane- dice preocupado el chico mientras toca su frente –¡tienes mucha fiebre Akane!, tengo que llevarte al doctor- dice el chico mientras Rápidamente la carga y se la lleva a la enfermería, al llegar la revisa una doctora- Sera mejor que tomes reposo en casa- le dice la doctora mientras le receta unas medicinas- por eso te dije que te quedaras en casa- le dice el chico enojado– descuida no es nada grave es una chica fuerte en unos dos días se encontrara como nueva solo necesita reposo- le dice la doctora- yo la llevare a casa- le dice el chico mientras levanta a su prometida y se la lleva cargada en su espalda.

Al llegar a la casa el chico les informa de que Akane tiene fiebre mientras sube las escaleras para después llevarla a su cuarto, al dejarla en su cama observa que tiene los ojos cerrados - Akane… no puedo imaginar que en cuatro días te olvidaras de mi- le dice el chico mientras se levanta y al darse la vuelta una mano lo detiene- Ranma.. no tienes por qué alejarte de mi, si no quieres- le dice la chica antes de nuevamente cerrar los ojos- sobre la promesa que me dijiste que hiciéramos el otro dia…. No te la respondí Asi que….Akane te lo prometo- dice el chico mientras tímidamente la agarra de la mano- Juro que si nos llegáramos a casar nunca me alejarme de ti, juro que si tenemos otra una boda será por que nosotros la queremos no por nuestros padres y tambien juro no se cancelara- le dice el chico en sus pensamientos mientras la mira- no dejare que un tonto hechizo nos separe- piensa el chico cuando nota que la frente de la chica sigue caliente, Al salir de la habitación va por unas medicinas- Toma Akane.. son muy buenas medicinas- le dice el chico mientras ella nuevamente abre los ojos y lo mira- Gracias..- le dice la chica mientras le sonríe- Ranma estas siendo muy amable conmigo, parece que tu eres el que esta enfermo aquí- le dice la chica con una sonrisa- ja yo siempre soy amable- le dice el chico- si claro decirme fea marimacho es muy amable- le dice la chica- tu me dices pervertido- le dice el chico enojado- si por que lo eres- le dice divertida la chica- pues tu… tu eres- empieza a decir el chico cuando se empieza a sonrojar- Eres bonita- le dice con la vos muy baja y muy sonrojado- para sorpresa de la chica la cual tímidamente sonríe mientras se sonroja- Ranma…- le dice tímidamente la chica mientras se acerca a el sonrojada y le da un beso en la mejilla-Gracias Ranma- le dice la chica muy sonrojada- b..bueno descansa Akane- dice el chico mientras sale desconcertado de la recamara- que habrá sido eso..- piensa el chico todavía sonrojado.

-Ranma… Ranma enverdad me dijo que soy bonita- piensa la chica cuando rápidamente se sonroja y empieza a sonreir mientras lentamente cierra los ojos- de que promesa estaba hablando…. Y al terminar de decirse esta frace empieza a recordar.

-Flashback-

_"solo quiero….que mejoren las cosas entre nosotros.. quiero que me prometas algo- dice la chica mientras se sonroja- de que hablas Akane- le dice el chico desconcertado-esto… es muy vergonzoso, no pienses que lo que te voy a decir es por que me gustes ni nada pero... Ranma…si funcionan las cosas entre los dos.. nos casamos- le dice muy sonrojada"_

-Fin Flashback-

**Dia 4 (Miércoles)**

-Al abrir los ojos se da cuenta por su reloj que ya es media noche- ¡valla si que dormí mucho jaja!- dice la chica sonriente- Ranma se esta esforzando mucho por que no lo olvide.. debería de ayudarlo..- dice la chica con melancolía- pero ¿en donde podre encontrar la cura a esto?- se pregunta la chica cuando recuerda haber escuchado a Ukyo hablado sobre un pergamino- ¡Eso es! El pergamino que le entregaron junto a los caramelos, seguro ahí se encuentra una forma de solucionar esto.. voy a ver a Ukyo ella fue la ultima persona que tubo el pergamino- dice emocionada la chica- espero… que este despierta- dice la chica mientras sale de su habitación pero antes de bajar las escaleras cambia su dirección y se dirige al cuarto del chico, tímidamente camina hacia el dormitorio del chico – "pero que estoy haciendo entrar al cuarto de un chico a estas horas"- piensa la chica peliazul mientras se sonroja- "seguro se ve muy guapo cuando duerme"- dice la chica mientras se sonroja cada vez mas.

Al salir de la casa se dirige hacia la casa de Ukyo –debo estar loca como voy a ir y despertar a Ukyo.. a media noche- se dice así misma mientras camina con un poco de dificultad, cuando observa que en el restaurante de Shinosuke estaban encendidas las luces – ¿pero que pasara..? piensa la chica mientras cambia su dirección hacia el restaurante, al llegar se encuentra a Shinosuke y a su hija sacando cosas del restaurante- ¿que sucede se marchan?- les pregunta la chica- hola linda ¡pero si es la novia de Ranma!-,-Si, nos dimos cuenta de que su relación es muy fuerte, no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí, así que nos regresamos a china, pero… tu que haces caminando a estas horas de la noche y además no se te ve muy bien- le pregunta intrigado- "no es nada solo un poco de resfriado" iba camino hacia la casa de Ukyo para ver si ella conocía el remedio contra los caramelos de la resignación- le dice la chica- Así que comiste de los caramelos- le pregunta Yuki la hija de Shinosuke- ¿cual fue el hechizo que te hicieron?- le pregunta intrigada la hija- el olvidarme de Ranma… y si no se rompe el hechizo en tres días será permanente- le contesta la chica cabizbaja- ya veo, comiste el caramelo azul.. "eso que te hicieron es muy poco ético"- le dice su antiguo secuestrador Shinosuke- entonces Akane no sabes cual es la cura- le dice Yuki- ¡acaso si hay una cura!- dice la chica sorprendida- ¡Claro!- dice emocionada Yuki- ¿porque pones esa cara?- le dice nerviosa Akane- por lo que veo tu sigues muy enamorada de el- le dice sonriente- de..de que hablas..- dice ruborizada la chica- jaja no eres buena ocultándolo saliste a media noche y enferma solo para buscar una cura para no dejar de amarlo, sin preocuparte por que algún loco te rapte.. "cosa que te suele suceder"- le dice divertida Yuki- "si.. ni que lo digas"- le dice la peliazul- Akane, si en verdad lo amas tus sentimientos no dejaran que lo olvides fácilmente, si no lo amaras ni siquiera podrías recordar su nombre- Pero.. todavía siento que estoy siendo controlada por el efecto y hay veces que lo olvido- le dice la chica preocupada- lo que haces es solamente controlar los efectos, pero para romper el hechizo necesitas decirle que es lo que sientes por el y desear de todo corazón amarlo para siempre- le dice Yuki ruborizada- si resulta bien, me gustaría nos invites a tu boda- le dice Yuki sonriente- esa es la única forma de romper el hechizo- dice ruborizada la chica- jaja si esos caramelos "fueron hechos con fines de olvidar o fortalecer relaciones" los otros usos fueron decisiones de las personas.. si se usa con otros fines el efecto se termina muy rápido sin durar ni un dia, el poder del caramelo yace en el amor u odio de la una persona hacia la otra, así que si en verdad te interesa no tienes de que preocuparte.. bueno es hora de irnos- le dice Shinosuke con una sonrisa- pero ¿porque me ayudan? pensé que querían separarnos para que Ranma se casara con Ukyo- les pregunta la chica de los cabellos azules- "Nosotros buscamos el verdadero amor", somos unos fanáticos de ello, queríamos que Ranma amara a Ukyo, y nos alejamos de nuestras creencias, pero al verlos a ustedes nos dimos cuenta de que lo que ustedes tienen es especial… y muy a su manera se demuestran cuanto se quieren- le dice sonriendo mientras la agarra del hombro- ¡Suerte Akane!- le dice Shinosuke mientras le demuestra una sincera sonrisa

- ¡y no tardes en mucho en celebrar tu boda!- le dice Yuki con una sonrisa, haciendo que la peliazul se sonrojara- ¡ya nos vamos papa!- grita una niñita que sale del restaurante con una pequeña maleta- si Aiko, ya nos vamos- le responde Shinosuke – ¡Pero, si tu eres la niña que me dio las flores!- dice Akane sorprendida – y tu eres la chica que le gusta a Ranma..- le dice sorprendida la niña- apoco ya se conocen…- le dice sorprendida Yuki la hermana mayor- Si… aunque solo nos vimos un pequeño momento- le contesta Akane- no se suponía que tenias que estar en casa mientras trabajábamos Aiko- le dice su hermana mayor- ¡mmm.. no me gusta estar sola en casa, fui a pasear un rato!- le dice enojada la niña- asi que te llamas Aiko, que bonito nombre- le dice Akane sonriente- si.. gracias- le dice apenada la niña- y tu te llamas Akane cierto… sabes ese chico Ranma esta loco por ti sabes- le dice la niña- eso cres…- le dice la chica peliazul mientras se sonroja- tu lo amas- le pregunta la niña – a Ranma…, yo..- empieza a decir la chica mientras siente como su corazón empieza a palpitar mas rápidamente- jaja son igualitos los dos- dice la niña que trataba de contener su risa- te diré lo mismo que a el… solo demuéstrale cuanto él te importa y si en verdad lo amas veras que no es tan difícil como parece- le dice la niña- Eso le dijiste a Ranma..- dice mientras sonríe- Gracias Aiko- le dice la chica peliazul- cuando quieran visítenos en el Dojo Tendo- les dice Akane sonriente- Pero él vive ahí…. ¡Acaso los dos viven en la misma casa…!- dice Aiko confundida- Si, él es mi prometido- le contesta Akane- que relación mas rara llevan ustedes dos… ni siquiera son novios… pero ya viven juntos….- dice la niña intrigada- jaja no, no es eso nuestros padres arreglaron el compromiso sin preguntarnos- le dice justificándose la peliazul- ¡Sus papas los estaban obligando a que se casaran…! que rara familia tienes- le responde la niña- jajaja bueno Aiko, Yuki es hora de irnos- les dice Shinosuke mientras agarran sus cosas y se despiden- será mejor regresar a casa- dice la peliazul la cual ya se encontraba cada vez mas débil, con dificultad caminaba por las calles de Nerima mientras el frio se hacia cada vez mas presente en su cuerpo. A cada paso que daba su respiración se hacia mas lenta, el camino se estaba convirtiendo irreconocible nublándose con su vista, a lo lejos se ve una silueta, a la cual se trata de dirigir lo mas rápido que puede mientras la realidad que la rodeaba se volvía mas difusa, su cuerpo cae al suelo pero su mente continua persiguiendo a la sombra-¡Akane!- escucha una voz y desvaneciendo su fantasía abre los ojos- ¡Akane.. que demonios haces aquí, estas enferma!- se escucha una voz conocida, ella todavía no podía reconocer a la persona que la tenia entre sus brazos, su mirada seguía nublada y al tratar de mirarlo" nota que ya no esta en el mismo lugar" de repente siente como cae una gota de agua cae en su mejilla-Ranma…- dice como susurro la chica mientras cierra los ojos nuevamente.

Mas tarde…

Ya amaneció en Nerima como todo el mes hacia un fuerte sol acompañado de una fresca brisa; en la casa de la familia Tendo estaban todos muy preocupados por la fuerte fiebre que le dio a la mas pequeña de las hermanas Tendo, una linda Peliazul que se desmallo mientras caminaba por la calle a altas horas de la madrugada acompañada de un viento helado todo esto para buscar una cura y así no olvidarse de su prometido. La linda Peliazul estaba acostada rodeada por toda la familia Tendo. Su prometido cuando la vio tirada en la calle rápidamente la levanto y se la llevo a la casa donde encontró unas medicinas para disminuir la fiebre, con trabajo abrió los ojos la chica con la vista todavía nublada y se encontró en su recamara rodeada entre los brazos de su prometido el cual le dio la medicina junto con un baso con agua la cual tomo, él estuvo en vela varias horas de la madrugada asegurándose de que no le regresara la fiebre pero "le gano el sueño y se durmió". Al despertar abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de su prometida muy cerca del de él, ella estaba acostada a su lado ya que el chico sin querer se durmió en la cama de su prometida cuidándola de que no le regresara la fiebre- D…dormi con Akane…- son los pensamientos que rodearon al chico al despertar mientras no podía evitar ruborizarse al ver lo bonita que se ve dormida la chica- Tengo que levantarme antes de que me vean…- dice el chico mientras lentamente para no despertar a la chica se empieza levantar pero los brazos de la chica que lo estaban rodeando lo traen nuevamente junto a ella, su corazón empieza a palpitar mas rápidamente, pues se encontraban a centímetros de distancia sus labios; El la mira nuevamente y por un segundo imagina que cada mañana al despertar ella sea lo primero que ve, la imagen de la chica que estaba dormida a su lado hizo que se relajara y se quedara un momento mas acostado junto a ella admirándola con una sonrisa, lentamente su mano se sitúa en la mejilla de la chica y nota que nuevamente le esta regresando la fiebre, con cautela se levanta y con cuidado mueve sus brazos para no despertarla. Lentamente y con temor de que lo descubrieran se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre, pero por azares del destino queda frente a frente de la mediana de las Tendo que iba pasando justo en ese momento- ¡Ranma..!- dice sorprendida la chica Tendo-¡No.. no es lo que crees…!- dice rápidamente como defensa, al ver lo nervioso del chico la mirada de la chica cambia- Ranma eres un picaron… que haces tan temprano en la recamara de Akane- dice Naviki con una sonrisa- Ranma hijo por que no regresaste anoche… te levantaste a media noche y me dijiste que solo ibas por un pergamino a casa de Ukyo- dice Genma que se acercó a el chico- ¡Ya déjeme en paz…! solo me quede dormido aquí por que la boba de Akane estaba caminando todavía enferma en la calle y la traje a casa- dice sonrojado el chico- anoche le bajo la fiebre pero… otra vez le regreso- dice cambiando la cara- pero… por que saldría tan tarde a la calle, sabiendo que estaba enferma…- dice Genma pensativo- tal vez mi hermanita tubo la misma idea que cuñadito, ir a buscar una cura antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dice Naviki- papa avísale a los demás mientras yo voy por el un doctor dice preocupado el chico mientras sale rápidamente de la casa. Momentos después todos se encuentran rodeando a Akane que se encontraba acostada en su cama con una fuerte fiebre- una bolsa con hielos cubría su cabeza, un silencio se hizo presente mientras todos estaban en espera de que el chico trajera al doctor para verificar el estado de la mas chica de los Tendo. Los labios de la chica lentamente se mueven- Ranma…- dice entre sueños llamándolo con un suave susurro.

Después de unos minutos llega el chico con un doctor el cual después de revisarla les informa que tiene mucha fiebre debido a un virus muy fuerte, sin embargo les dice que con unas medicinas que le receto en pocos días se encontraría como nueva antes de que se fuera el doctor le dio una medicina para bajar la fiebre, con lo que al poco tiempo regreso a su temperatura promedio- Ranma ya es tarde tienes que ir a la escuela…- le dice Kasumi, pero el chico no se movió ni por un segundo solo se quedo mirando a su prometida –"descuida nosotros cuidaremos de Akane"- le dice el patriarca Tendo.

Momentos después se ve caminando al chico sin muchas ganas de ir hacia donde el camino lo dirigía, al llegar todo parecía normal pero algo le quitaba el brillo a ese día. Al llegar a clase, sus amigos le preguntan donde esta su prometida - esta enferma…- les contesta con un claro tono de preocupación.

Durante todo el día el chico no podía dejar de ver la imagen de su linda prometida- que me sucede… por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella- piensa el chico mientras se ruboriza, "algo nota en su pantalón O.o"- ¡el pergamino!- grita el chico mientras se levanta, haciendo que toda la clase lo mirara- Ranma Saotome… fuera de la clase- le dice su maestro enojado- al salir de la clase empieza a leer el pergamino y al terminar de leerlo se ruboriza- solo hay una forma de detener los efectos del caramelo de la resignación "demostrarle cuanto te importa antes de que pasen los 7 días".

Pobre Akane… enferma en casa y aparte hechizada por una de las trampas de Shampoo. Mientras pasan los días pierdo la oportunidad de que no me olvide

Varias horas despues

Al salir de sus clases el chico se dirige hacia la casa de los Tendo lo más rápido posible, al llegar lo primero que hace es preguntar por el estado de su prometida, pero la mirada de la familia no hace que se tranquilice, la fiebre va y viene y parece apenas consiente cuando come y toma sus medicinas, el chico rápidamente sube y se dirige a la recamara de su prometida.

_Una vos proveniente de la nada emerge en el silencio "Un amor mutuo, es la música que mueve y armoniza el eterno baile de dos almas enamoradas; juntos, jamás desaparecerá. Expresárselo a quien mas se ama vencerá cualquier obstáculo."_

_**-sueño de Akane-**_

_Se encuentra sola caminando por las calles de Nerima el camino estaba lleno de neblina lo único que alcanza a distinguir es un puesto de flores a lado de un lugar donde venden sombrillas, sigue caminando pero la neblina se hace cada vez mas densa, al ya no poder ver el camino se detiene y no continua mas, de alguna manera sabe que es el final de el camino, lentamente cierra los ojos lista para lo que pudiese ocurrir._

_De repente percibe como una luz se sitúa frente a ella y siente como una fuerte oleada de aire choca con su cuerpo "una brisa muy relajante" un pequeño rose acracia su rostro; al abrir los ojos observa como la neblina se desvanece por la brisa que llevaba consigo pétalos de Sakura, y entre la neblina obserba como una sombra se acerca lentamente a ella. Caminando se hacerca un chico que rápidamente reconoce, llevando consigo unas flores- Ranma…- dice la chica ruborizándose, él le da las flores mientas lentamente se acerca y sus labios se unen con los de ella, en ese instante un espiral de pétalos se une bailando en armonía a su alrededor_

_**-Fin del sueño-**_

Al abrir los ojos se encuentra a su prometido frente a ella mirándola a los ojos con cariño - Ranma… que haces aquí- dice completamente ruborizada notando rápidamente que ya es de noche y esta lloviendo-Akane…no quiero que nunca te alejes de mi…-le dice el chico mientras se ruboriza, sus ojos se encuentran con los de ella y su mano se sitúa en la suave mejilla de su prometida, ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sentía que seguía en uno de sus sueños; con los ojos llorosos lo mira- Nunca te alejes de mi…- dice la chica mientras de sus ojos dejaba escapar lagrimas que bajando por sus mejillas chocan con la mano del chico- (lo mira a los ojos y lentamente sus labios se mueven -eres el único con quien quiero pasar mi vida… "te amo Ranma"…-le dice dulcemente la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras lo abraza fuertemente- el la mira- Akane quieres casarte conmigo- le pregunta ruborizado mientras también la abraza- si…- es lo única palabra que dice ella mientras cierra los ojos y se recarga en el.)

**Dia 5 (jueves)**

Un hermoso día hace presencia en Nerima; rejuvenecido y fresco por la lluvia que cayo la noche anterior, el sol brillaba con esplendor iluminando el cuarto una linda chica peliazul; sus ojos lentamente se abren y una borrosa silueta aparece enfrente de ella…- Ranma..- dice la peliazul ruborizándose al mirar dormido a su prometido a lado de ella mientras una de las manos del chico estaba acomodada en su cintura haciendo que se ruborizara aun mas, si hubiese sido cualquier otro día ella ya lo abría matado pero… no se movió solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa y se quedo mirándolo- Ranma… cariño ya es hora de levantarnos- le dice divertida la chica- el chico abre los ojos y lo primero que nota es donde tenia "su mano traviesa", Levanta su mirada y se encuentra a su prometida sonriendo delante suyo- no… puede ser… como paso de nuevo ¡D…Dormi otra vez con Akane!-dice el chico rojo como tomate- ¡Como que otra vez!- dice enojada la chica- no…no es como crees- dice el chico – Ranma… no crees que olvidas algo…- dice la chica mirando ruborizada la mano del chico-¡lo ciento!- dice también ruborizado mientras rápidamente separa su mano de ella. Los dos se quedan mirándose el uno al otro no habían notado cuan cerca estaban; a cm de tocarse sus cuerpos, podían sentir lo cálida de sus respiraciones.

-Akane…- dice mientras la mira- que sucede Ranma- le pregunta sonrojada su prometida- te…te encuentras mejor- dice el chico ruborizado bajando la mirada- si… me encuentro mucho mejor le dice dulcemente la chica mientras lo sigue mirando, Ranma… que sientes por mi- le dice mientras se ruboriza, el chico levanta su mirada y al ver su cara mira a la mujer mas hermosa, su corazón se acelera e instantáneamente se hace un nudo en su garganta, trataba de decirle que siente por ella… pero al no poder expresarlo la miro a los ojos y con su mirada trato de transmitir lo que siente.

-Después de minutos de miradas mutuas entre los dos ruborizados chicos-

-Cariño…- le llama su prometida- ¿me hablas a mi…?- le pregunta desconcertado su prometido- por que tu mano esta otra vez en mi cintura- le dice ruborizada la chica; movió su mirada y ahí estaba (¡así es!) otra vez "su mano traviesa" – dices que no eres un pervertido verdad…- le dice la chica con una sonrisa haciendo que el chico quitara su mano- no soy un pervertido..- le dice el chico sonrojado- Akane… es hora del desayuno te parece si bajamos juntos- dice el chico mientras la toma de la mano, ella lo mira y asiente con la cabeza.

Momentos después…

Bajan de las escaleras dos jóvenes muy ruborizados para sorpresa de toda la familia de la casa Tendo "Eran Ranma y Akane tomados de la mano" –Señor Tendo puedo hablar con usted- dice el chico muy decidido –S..Si claro Ranma que sucede- le contesta completamente sorprendido el patriarca de la casa- Genma noto lo rara de la escena y para evadir cualquier responsabilidad decidió convertirse en panda. Todos estaban pendientes de que es lo que diría el muchacho nunca antes lo vieron hablar con tanta determinación y nunca vieron a Ranma y Akane tomados de la mano a excepción de Naviki – Señor Soun- empieza a decir el chico mientras se ruboriza- -"Akane, te encuentras bien…"- le pregunta su hermana Kasumi al ver como le cuesta trabajo mantenerse en pie- No… es nada- dice la chica que se veía muy agotada, el chico la mira otra vez y toca su frente- ¡Tiene fiebre!- dice desconcertado- Pero… ya se veía muy bien en la mañana- piensa el chico, cuando repentinamente ella se desmaya, pero antes de caer al suelo el la detiene- Akane…- dice desconcertado mientras la mira entre sus brazos. Kasumi se acerca y toca su frente- ¡Por dios…! tenemos que llevarla a un hospital- dice preocupada al sentir lo caliente de su cabeza –Mi Akane, te vas a poner bien…- dice llorando el patriarca Tendo- ¡Papa deja de llorar…! tenemos que llevar a Akane a un hospital- le dice Naviki impaciente- Papa… cual es el hospital mas cercano- pregunta el chico- El panda rápidamente empieza a escribir en uno de sus letreros, al terminar de escribir las indicaciones el chico agarra el letrero - voy a llevarla al hospital.. nos vemos ahí- dice el chico mientras con una sorprendente velocidad sale de la casa llevando a su prometida entre trazos.

Al llegar al hospital, la llevan a urgencias pues su fiebre iba en aumento. Mientras el la llevaba al hospital podía notar lo caliente que se encontraba su prometida haciéndose cada vez mas consiente de lo grave que se encontraba Akane. Momentos mas tarde llega el resto de la familia al hospital- en que habitación se encuentra mi bebe- pregunta entre lagrimas el patriarca Tendo a una doctora- se como se siente señor…, se encuentra en la sala de maternidad –no es un bebe… Se refiere a mi hermana, Akane Tendo- le dice Naviki- Akane Tendo…- dice mientras busca en la lista de pacientes- se encuentra en "la habitación 252"- les dice la doctora- Valla que bonito es este hospital- dice Kasumi sonriente al ver lo elegante que se veía (sin mencionar lo costoso que es)- no lo había visto antes- dice Naviki- si, no hace mucho lo inauguraron. Akane es nuestra paciente numero….41- dice la doctora sonriente, menos mal que no es la numero 42- dice Naviki aliviada (en Japón es de mala suerte el numero 42, sobre todo en hospitales…).

Todos llegan a la habitación de la chica y al abrir la puerta se encuentran a Akane acostada aun con los ojos cerrados, una enfermera estaba administrando la medicina- Como se encuentra mi bebe…- dice llorando el patriarca Tendo- la enfermera se voltea para mirarlos- Debe de ser la familia de la chica, ya se encuentra mejor, le bajo la fiebre y ahora lo único que necesita es descansar- les dice la enfermera- Pero… y donde se encuentra cuñadito…- dice Naviki al no ver al chico de la trenza- a si, el muchacho salió con una jovencita dijo que tenia que hacer algo muy importante- ¡Que..! Como que salió con una jovencita, mientras mi bebe lo necesita aquí- dice con una tétrica cara el señor Tendo, haciendo que la enfermera se asustara- me dijo que les dijera, que tenia que irse para salvarla…- dice la enfermera tratando de tranquilizarlo-Para salvara… pero si ya esta en el hospital- dice Kasumi confundida- "yo tampoco entiendo"- es lo que dice el letrero de Genma el panda - ¡Ahaaa… un Panda!- grita la enfermera al darse cuenta del enorme panda que sostiene el letrero, haciendo que se desmayara.

Cayo la noche y todos se quedaron dormidos en la habitación del hospital aun sin noticias del chico.

**Dia 6 (Viernes)**

-Ranma… despierta- se escucha una vos que lo llama, lentamente abre los ojos pero la luz Cega su mirada, una borrosa imagen se sitúa al frente de él, la brisa lleva consigo el aroma a césped freso- Aka…- empieza a decir cuando se encuentra frente suyo a…-

( votación O.O….*o* : con quien crees que Ranma se fue para buscar la cura de Akane será con su prometida "la linda Shampoo", ó quizás con su otra prometida la "habilidosa Ukyo")

(Si eligieron a la linda Shampoo, lo sentimos gano la Habilidosa Ukyo :P)

Ukyo…- dice el chico sorprendido- Ya esta listo el desayuno- le dice la habilidosa cocinera, habían pasado la tarde y casi toda la noche caminando en búsqueda de la única persona que podía ayudarles… la persona que creo los "Caramelos de la Resignación"

**-Flashback-**

_El chico corre en búsqueda del hospital para su prometida pues su fiebre iba en aumento, pero las indicaciones que le dieron estaban mal escritas…, tenia que llevarla rápido ella no aguantaría mucho tiempo así, sin pensarlo dos veces fue al restaurante de su amiga Ukyo para preguntarle sobre el hospital-apurado entra al local y mira a la cocinera la cual tenia clientes- Ranma… que le paso a Akane- pregunta preocupada su amiga al verlo entrar- sabes donde se encuentra el hospital mas cercano- le pregunta casi al borde de las lagrimas aunque claro trataba de ocultarlo- si…- responde ella desconcertada pidió perdón a sus clientes y les dijo que salieran(para ella es muy difícil quedar mal con sus clientes, se siente orgullosa de sus habilidades de cocinera… cuida mucho su reputación y su trabajo pues es lo que la llena de felicidad, pero su amigo la persona que amo desde niños "la necesitaba".)_

_Al llegar al hospital se la llevan las enfermeras-que le paso a Akane…- dice preocupada- tiene fiebre y cada día se hace mas fuerte…- dice el chico- como están... las cosas entre los dos… pudiste romper el hechizo de los dulces – le pregunta con una mirada de culpa- la verdad no se si el efecto desapareció o no…. Solo espero que no se olvide de mi, pero…- dice mientras baja su mirada- ella siempre sale lastimada por mi culpa, tal ves… sea mejor para ella olvidarse de mi…- dice melancólico- no digas eso Ranma… su fiebre no es tu culpa- dice tratando de animarlo-"pues la verdad si lo es"- dice alguien que se encuentra atrás de ellos- quien es usted…- pregunta Ukyo mientras se gira- al voltear se encuentra con el viejo Happosai- por que dice que es su culpa…- dice Ukyo enojada- el caramelo azul es venenoso después de todo…, es su culpa por dejar a Akane sola… ahora la única manera de detener el veneno es ir a buscar a la persona que invento los caramelos y rezar por que les de una cura-dice el viejo- Donde se encuentra…- dice con determinación el chico. _

**-Fin Flashback-**

Ya Estaban muy lejos de Nerima en un enorme bosque; los arboles dejaban caer sus hojas que eran movidas a la par con el viento, de entre ellos se asomaban los rayos del sol que daban en la cara del chico - Akane te hice una promesa y quiero cumplirla junto a ti...- dice en sus pensamientos mientras mira con la esperanza de volver a verla - Toma Ranma- dice sonriente Ukyo, haciendo que el chico se separara de esa visión del bosque- Gracias...- dice el chico pensativo mientras agarra el plato, ella se queda mirándolo, pues por un momento recordó como eran las cosas cuando eran niños, solo una sonrisa se escapa de su cara mientras se sumerge en recuerdos, él la voltea a ver- que sucede U-Chan- le pregunta al ver su mirada- no es nada..- dice sonriente. Inexplicablemente detrás del chico siente como le es arrojado agua helada arruinando su comida, su cuerpo al contacto con el agua fría se convierte en una linda pelirroja- lo que me faltaba…- dice completamente empapada, al instante escucha risas- ¡Quien demonios…. me mojo!- dice al voltearse y se encuentra con dos niños- pero… si yo le di a un muchacho- dice intrigado el niño al ver que quien les gritaba era una chica- esto solo tiene una explicación….- dice la niña – "¡Es un Travesti!" dice deduciendo brillantemente- ¡No soy un travesti…!- dice enojada –No niños soy "un Chico que a veces se transforma en chica"- dice la chica peliroja alias Ranma sonriendo conforme con su explicación- si se los dices así… van a pensar que si lo eres- murmura Ukyo, ambos niños solo parpadean dos veces- Ahaaa…. Abuelo sálvanos un Travesti.. pervertido nos esta contando sus raras mañas - salen gritando los niños- y esos donde aprendieron que es un travesti…- dice la chica Ranma- vamos a seguirlos tal ves sepan donde esta el creador de los caramelos- le dice Ukyo- si… tienes Razón- dice la peliroja mientras ambos siguen a los traumados niños.

Al seguirlos notaban que el bosque se parecía cada vez más a un laberinto en el cual esos niños eran sus únicos guías los cuales no percataron de su presencia. Despues de varios minutos siguiéndolos, los niños se meten a una cueva que estaba tapada por arbustos, con temor de hacia donde los dirigía el camino de esos niños se meten detrás de ellos, al adentrarse en la obscura cueva notan que mas delante es iluminada por unos extraños "hongos luminosos" que daban al lugar un ambiente de misterio y magia. Maravillados observan este lugar cual no muchas personas han visto jamás, levantaron su mirada y no muy lejos de donde se encontraban estaba una casa en medio de la enorme cueva, que es donde entran los niños.

se acercan y cruzan por un puente siendo la única forma de llegar, algo en esa casa no les da mucha confianza se veía grande y vieja, pero… tal vez sea la casa de la persona que buscan, agarra lentamente la perilla de la puerta y la abre, sus miradas se enfocan cuando la abre, estaba casi completamente obsura lo único que la iluminaba eran esos hongos que estaban en el suelo como "migajas que guían hacia un camino"- Ranma no creo que debamos estar aquí… vámonos- dice asustada Ukyo mientras lo agarra del brazo- Tenemos que averiguar si saben donde esta el creador de los caramelos- le dice mientras sigue caminando por los pasillos de esa casa seguido por ella, no muy lejos ven como los niños se meten a uno de las muchas habitaciones que hay- Vamos- dice el chico- estas seguro…- dice Ukyo no muy segura si es buena idea- disculpen entramos sin permiso… necesito nos den direcciones- dice sonriente el chico al entrar- A donde necesitan ir- dice una vos proveniente de la obscura habitación- eh… necesitamos que nos diga donde se encuentra el creador de los caramelos de la Resignación… nos dijeron que es cerca de aquí- le dice el chico un poco intrigado, una luz flotante se acerca a ellos- mira Ranma que es eso..- dice ya muy asustada Ukyo- no lo se..- dice el chico, perdiendo poco a poco la calma- cuando se hacerca lo suficiente pueden ver a un misterioso viejo con una túnica que no deja ver su cara sosteniendo un bastón donde la punta brilla aparentemente por uno de los hongos luminosos- con ese nombre me conocen- les dice el extraño viejo, al verlo Ukyo se pone pálida-Do.. donde están los niños- pregunta nerviosa- cuales niños- pregunta el extraño- al escuchar eso ambos dieron un paso para atrás, en eso el viejo empieza a reír frenéticamente, asustándolos aun mas – deben de haberse escondido por aquí- les dice sonriente- Usted creo los caramelos de la resignación- le pregunta el chico- su poder ya existía mucho antes de que yo naciera- le responde- el caramelo azul es venenoso…- pegunta al chico- por que lo preguntas- dice intrigado el viejo- mi prometida al comerlo enfermo… y ahora esta a punto de morir ¡Respóndame….nos dijeron que usted es el único que tiene la cura!- dice enojado el chico- El poder del caramelo yace en el amor, lo di a las personas que pudieran demostrarlo.

Existen dos tipos de Caramelos de la Resignación:

**El caramelo Rojo** es la formula mas concentrada hace que te olvides al instante de amar a esa persona. Las cosas se ponen mas claras a tus ojos, te ayuda a ver si estabas en un error sobre lo que sientes por esa persona, puedes notar mejor su comportamiento viendo su relación desde un punto de vista neutral, el poder del caramelo hace que puedas ver atreves de lo que piensa y siente, ahí es donde te das cuenta de si es la persona indicada o no.( al pasar el efecto ya no tienes mas dudas, aunque no recordaras lo que la otra persona piensa de ti... "simplemente lo sabrás").

**El caramelo Azul**, su efecto se hace permanente a los 7 días haciendo que cada día la persona afectada se resigne hasta olvidarla para siempre. En los peores momentos sabes quienes son las personas que te quieren… el efecto desaparecerá solamente cuando estés completamente seguro/a de lo que esa persona siente por ti. El poder del caramelo hace que descubras tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la otra persona quitando cualquier filtro que pueda haber, descubres cuan importante es para ti. (Sin embargo si lo que siente la persona afectada es "un verdadero amor" y su decisión es no olvidar para siempre… su destino será "dejar de vivir, para no olvidar" es por eso que dicen que es venenoso.

Hay manera de salvarla…- le pregunta Ranma desesperado- Si su destino es no separarse, nada los detendrá- le dice el viejo misterioso sonriente- toma dale esto- le dice mientras le da un frasco con un liquido- con esto se salvara…- dice el chico- si llegas a tiempo, se salvara- ,- tenemos que irnos muchas gracias…- le dice Ukyo asustada mientras jala al chico fuera de la casa.

-Mientras tanto con Shampoo-

Shampoo no poder creer esto…- dice triste la chica debajo de un puente, ella había desaparecido desde el día en que Ranma fue a buscar a Akane a su restaurante- Ranma y Akane.. se aman, el caramelo de la resignación no va a tener efecto…(ella ya había leído el pergamino)- dice la chica enojada mientras sentía como si quisiera alejarse lo mas posible de el chico y de los recuerdos que le traía la ciudad-Nunca hubo manera de separarlos…- susurra la amazona, cuando observa a un chico persiguiendo a una chica- ¡Espera Marian…!- grita el chico mientras persigue llevando consigo unas flores- No me siguas…-dice la chica indiferente – Espera Mariane… tengo que decirte algo…- dice el chico mientras la detiene del brazo- me regreso a China en dos días…. Se que solo tuvimos una cita, pero… no te quiero olvidar- le dice el chico que la perseguía- te vas…- dice la chica que lo mira desconcertada- lo ciento Mariane pero así es como tiene que suceder- le dice el chico dramáticamente mientras se da la vuelta- ¡Espera!- dice la chica mientras lo mira nuevamente como lo miro por primera vez- lo ciento no sabia como manejar lo nuestro… así que trate de alejarme de ti- dice la chica floreciendo el drama con cada una de sus palabras- la amazona al ver la romántica escena que se estaba presenciando faltaba poco para que llorara – no te preocupes por mi… algún día en el futuro nos rencontraremos- le dice el chico – tengamos dos citas mas, antes de que partas- le dice la chica mirándolo a él, solo a él.

Esa escena solo le trajo melancolía a la amazona pero antes de salir corriendo ente lagrimas levanta la mirada y se encuentra con alguien conocido- Moose y tu que hacer aquí- dice la chica desconcertada- al ver a uno de sus mas antiguos amigos de la infancia, Mosse era un chico extraño que usa grandes lentes y siempre la amo, ella le dio el caramelo de la resignación al chico para que ya no la siguiera pues ella estaba enamorada del chico de la trenza- Moose tu también me vas a dejar- le dice la amazona conteniendo sus lagrimas- No Shampoo, yo no podría…- le dice el chico con una sonrisa- pues que mal… yo quería que te fueras- le dice la chica amazona enojada- Pe.. pero..- dice desconcertado el chico- vámonos Mosse, necesito que me acompañes tengo pedidos que hacer y no quiero hacerlos sola- le dice la amazona con una sonrisa.

-casi al anochecer en el hospital de Nerima-

-Akane que bueno que despertaste… dice Kasumi su hermana mayor, al ver que abrió los ojos pues había pasado todo el día dormida en el hospital por "una inexplicable fiebre" según las palabras de los doctores - donde esta Ranma…- pregunta costándole hablar- Descuida hija nos dijo que tenia que ir a buscar una cura para lo que te esta pasando- le dice su papa con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar- no te preocupes por si no come bien… la enfermera nos dijo que se fue acompañado con Ukyo (la doctora la describió muy bien)-le dice Naviki - que bien…- dice la chica bajando la mirada- el efecto del caramelo no ha desaparecido… lo puedo sentir- dice la chica-poniendo lagrimas en sus ojos- la forma de hacer desaparecer el efecto era decir lo que siento por el, tal vez lo que dije no fue suficiente para desaparecer el efecto, después de todo no creo poder expresarlo- Akane tu lo amas- le pregunta su papa- si.., yo lo amo- dice la chica mientras corre una lagrima por su mejilla todos se quedaron sorprendidos y un enorme panda se puso a llorar- y el que te dijo- le pregunta Nodoka la mama de Ranma- Creo que se sintió culpable… le hice prometer que si mejoraban las cosas entre nosotros, se casaría con migo- dice aun con la mirada baja- ¡Te pidió matrimonio!- dice sorprendida Kasumi, ganándole a los demás la pregunta- Ya veo… cuando bajaron "tomados de la mano", iba a pedir la bendición de papa para que se casaran- dice Naviki- no te dijo que te amara- le pregunta nuevamente Nodoka- No..- responde tristemente- Ya no quiero hablar mas… por favor déjenme sola- dice la peliazul volteándose- Estaremos afuera por si necesitas algo- le dice su papa.

**Día 7 (sábado)**

El reloj ya marcaba las 12:00 de la noche y el chico no llegaba ella se encontraba despierta esperando que llegara por su ventana, pasaron las horas y ella se encontraba todavía despierta en su habitación del hospital mientras su familia dormía afuera, cada vez mas le costaba respirar, pero no podía dormir… -ya no recuerdo como nos conocimos, ni muchos momentos que pase contigo…cada minuto que pasa poco a poco tus recuerdos se borran de mi mente, cada recuerdo es un tesoro para mi. Aun recuerdo tu nombre.. La mirada de tus ojos azules y el dulce beso que dijiste no darme… no puedo pelear contra mi voluntad, "creo que es hora… de dejar de olvidar"- dice mientras lentamente empieza a cerrar sus ojos.

-unos minutos antes-

-¡Ya llegamos a Nerima, Ranma!-dice Ukyo mientras ambos corren a toda velocidad hacia el hospital- ¡Espérame un poco mas Akane..!- dice el chico- Ranma lo ciento pero… hemos estado corriendo durante todo el día… continua yo te alcanzo en un rato…- dice Ukyo deteniéndose completamente agotada -Bien… te veo mas tarde… ¡Tengo que continuar!- dice decidido el chico agarrando con fuerza el frasco que le dio el misterioso viejo. El siguió corriendo, no quiera pensarlo pero al también se encontraba agotado… y todavía le faltaba mucho para llegar, el camino parecía eterno, solo una visión le daba fuerza para continuar, mientras corría cerro sus ojos y ahí estaba ella su sonrisa, la dulce mirada que lo paralizaba. Se perdió en un fondo obscuro donde solo ellos estaban. Ella parada frente a él y una tenue luz iluminándolos desde el cielo- Akane… no te quiero perder- le decía entre lagrimas a la linda peliazul frente a el- no tengas miedo Ranma… mi promesa es estar siempre contigo- le dice tranquilizándolo- Te amo Ranma-se escucha su vos rebotar como eco en ese obscuro lugar.

Al abrir los ojos se encuentra tirado en el suelo, mira frente a él y observa el frasco que le dieron roto en el suelo-¡ no…! la cura para Akane..- dice abatido el chico perdiendo la esperanza- la deje sola todo para ir por una cura, y ahora… antes de poder llegar se perdió- dice mientras agarra los vidrios del frasco echo pedazos- todo termino… no tengo fuerza para continuar y ya no tengo la cura para salvarla- dice todavía acostado en el suelo, cuando toda esperanza era nula levanta nuevamente la mirada y ahí a unos metros mas esta el hospital – "pero… como es posible"- dice desconcertado el chico- debí de haber corrido hasta aquí sin darme cuenta- dice mientras se levanta, se dirige y entra al hospital que se encontraba abierto y se dirige hacia donde esta la habitación de la chica, al llegar encuentra a toda la familia dormida afuera de su cuarto acostados todos en un enorme panda (los doctores no los movieron por miedo de despertar al panda), con cuidado para no despertar a la familia se escabulle entre ellos y abre la puerta de la habitación, ahí entre las sabanas de la cama en la oscura habitación se encontraba de espalda suyo, ella su único amor- Akane… ya llegue estas despierta- pregunta el muchacho mientras se acerca, pero sin respuesta- ¡Akane despierta…!- dice mientras sus ojos se ponen llorosos, se sitúa frente a ella y la mira a la cara "sus ojos ya estaban cerrados" la tomo entre sus brazos y se acostó junto a ella, del chico salió una lagrima que callo en la mejilla de la chica mientras cerraba los ojos-¡Dijiste que nunca te alejarías de mi…!- grita mientras llora pues no puede contener todos esos sentimientos encontrados que tenia, una música empieza a sonar y del bolsillo del chico empieza a brillar algo que al caer despliega un pergamino de donde proviene esa luz, la cual se une a su alrededor-"te estaba esperando Ranma…"- escucha una voz y al abrir los ojos ella lo miraba con un brillo único en su mirada al saber que era el y no haberlo olvidado- "Te amo Akane"- dice mirándola a los ojos mientras se ruboriza- lo dices enserio si me amas…- le pregunta ruborizada- por que todavía lo dudas, solo tengo ojos par ti- dice con una sonrisa, ella se acerca y le da un tierno beso del cual se separa ruborizada- lo grabaste papa- pregunta Naviki -si….- dice entre lagrimas el patriarca sosteniendo una cámara rodeado por toda la familia- Pero que demo…- empieza a decir el chico que al voltearse nota a toda la familia viéndolos y grabándolos- vamos a organizar la boda, que les parece- dice Nodoka la mama de Ranma- si buena idea yo quiero ser la dama de honor- dice Naviki- si yo también- dice Kasumi- yo quiero ser el padrino- dice contento Happosai y así empiezan a discutir sobre la boda- asiendo que del chico escurriera una gota de sudor por nerviosismo- alégrate ya desapareció el efecto Ranma- dice la chica sonriente- ya te sientes bien- le pregunta mirándola otra vez- si, ya pude recordar todo- le dice compartiendo la sonrisa- toma lo compre hace varios días- dice el chico sacando una cajita de su bolsillo- que es…- dice ruborizada y al abrirlo ve "un Anillo de compromiso" –Akane, no te lo propuse bien …"te casas conmigo"- le pregunta el chico- ¡si!- responde muy feliz la chica- escena que no notaron los demás pues estaban discutiendo sobre la misma.

-mas tarde-

En un cuarto esta una linda chica con hermoso un vestido blanco esperando ansiosa su boda mientras su hermana la ayuda a prepararse ella no puede evitar sentir melancolía por el echo de que una escena familiar se inicio hace muy pocos días... – Akane.. te encuentras bien- le pregunta preocupada su hermana al ver la cara de su pequeña hermana- Kasumi recuerdas que me dijiste que el día de boda de una chica es muy especial…- le pregunta la chica- Si por que lo preguntas- le dice su hermana- que sucede cuando esta es mi segunda boda… eso pierde el encanto, deja de ser importante- le pregunta la chica mientras la ve a los ojos- Akane… lo que importa es que la tengas con la persona a quien amas, eso la hace importante- le dice su hermana con una cálida mirada, - Gracia hermana..- le dice la chica mas tranquilizada.

-¡Como que invitaste a Shampoo y a todos los locos de la otra vez!- se escucha gritar al chico de la trenza- calma Ranma… ellos son tus amigos y no se pueden perder su boda- le contesta una codiciosa chica- Te pagaron cierto….- dice molesto el chico- pues si… ellos insistieron, que querías que les dijera- dice Naviki indiferente- ¡Que no serian invitados…!- contesta gritando el chico muy molesto-Eres muy exagerado además no es bueno tener secretos con sus amigos…- le dice justificándose la media de los Tendo.

-Mientras tanto con los señores Tendo y Genma-

-Señor Saotome… que feliz me siento- dice entre lagrimas el patriarca Tendo –Comparto su emoción señor Tendo- dice Genma también entre lagrimas- Al fin su muchacho dejo de ser un testarudo y se decidió- le dice entre risas el patriarca- Pues su hija no se queda atrás en eso de testaruda…- dice susurrando Genma- Pues mi hija siempre es atenta con el muchacho, le prepara la comida lo ayuda en la escuela… el testarudo es su muchacho- le dice desafiante Tendo- pues su hija no es una dulce niñita con mi muchacho, el chico solo le hace una inofensiva broma y ella de golpes casi lo mata, claro mi muchacho nunca le tocaría ni un pelo, por que él es un caballero- le dice Genma defendiendo a su hijo (¿defendiendo a su hijo….?)- Si claro un caballero el muchacho le dice a mi dulce Akane que es una fea marimacho, pechos planos y quien sabe que mas cosas…, eso no es de caballeros señor Saotome- le dice continuando con su anterior comentario- Su hija… su hija, bueno dejémoslo así lo bueno es que ya se llevan mejor..- dice Genma al no ocurrírsele nada mas – Tiene Razon señor Genma discúlpeme me deje llevar- le dice el patriarca en risas- si no hay que pelear, discúlpeme a mi también- dice mientras también se ríe a coro con su amigo.

Mas tarde llegaron todos los invitados, amigos que conocieron con el transcurso del tiempo, todos sonrientes entraban a la casa de los Tendo, y a diferencia de la otra vez Naviki les hizo firmar a todos los que quisieran asistir una carta donde estipulaba que si arruinaban la boda a cada uno de ellos se les cobraría una deuda con lo que seguro Naviki se haría millonaria, Todos los invitados firmaban nerviosamente el contrato que les hizo la chica Tendo. Los invitados traían consigo regalos para la pareja que depositaban en una mesa haciendo una gran torre de obsequios, llegaron al final todos los amigos de Ranma y Akane; Ryoga con Akari, Shampoo llego con Mosse, Shinosuke junto a sus hijas Yuki y Aiko Ukyo sola…, y sus demás amigos llegaron juntos, la paz y risas inundaron la casa de los Tendo.

-Mientas tanto con la chica peliazul-

Ella escuchaba las risas y la fiesta que se estaba celebrando en su casa, ese ambiente a cualquiera le saca una sonrisa pero ella tenia miedo de que su boda fuera arruinada nuevamente ya que no habían pasado muchos días desde que se celebro la anterior –Ranma… por favor no me dejes sola en esto…- piensa la chica cuando escucha una puerta que se abre atrás de ella, voltea con una sonrisa- Ranma…- dice con la esperanza de ver al chico- Hola hermanita, ya quieres ver a tu novio verdad- le dice Naviki con una sonrisa- A hola.. Naviki, no has visto a Ranma…- le pregunta la chica sonrojada- Akane… no pueden verse antes de estar en el altar, es de mala suerte no recuerdas la ultima vez- le dice su hermana- Bien…- le dice inconforme la chica, y en eso llega la mayor de las hermanas- Akane estas lista "ya va a comenzar la boda"- dice Kasumi haciendo que la peliazul casi se desmayara al hacerse consiente de lo poco que faltaba para estar frente a frente con el chico.

-Mientras tanto con el chico de la trenza-

-Hoy me voy a casar…- piensa el chico nervioso mientras se mira en un espejo acomodándose el traje para su boda- "con Akane"- estas fueron las palabras que al pensarlas instantáneamente aceleraron su corazón su respiración se hacia cada vez mas lenta no podía pensar en nada mas que en ella, al bajar las escaleras sentía que sus amigos lo querían matar pues anteriormente ellos hacían todo lo posible por separarlos, caminaba como si fuese a la orca y los invitados eran los jueces, nervioso bajaba lentamente las escaleras cuando al mirar a los invitados, ellos al mirarlo le dieron una sonrisa seguido de aplausos; se sintió momentáneamente tranquilo. Al llegr al altar todo cambio al ver quien bajaba de las escaleras siendo acompañada por sus dos hermanas las cuales se veían muy bien arregladas para la ocasión, la melodía toco al hacerse la presencia de la chica todos sonrientes la miraban, el padre la tomo de el brazo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el altar, el novio se quedo congelado al ver lo hermosa que era la chica y no salió del estado hasta tenerla frente a frente- Que te pasa Ranma…- le dice la chica sonriente- Te ves hermosa..- le contesta el chico mientras la mira, ella se sorprendió al ver como la miraba y como le decía lo bella que es- Ranma te amo… tu me amas- le pregunta la chica mientras lo mirada-" Akane yo te amo, nunca podría decírselo a nadie mas…, solo a ti"- dice el chico mientras la agarra de la cara y la mira a los ojos como si no existiese nada mas…, al mirarse el uno al otro se sonrojan levemente pues nunca creyeron estar tan juntos como ese dia.

El sacerdote hablo y finalizando con una pregunta para ambos:

"Ranma Saotome _¿aceptas a Akane Tendo como tu esposa y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?_"-Acepto- dice el chico mientras no separa su vista de ella "Akane Tendo _¿aceptas a Ranma Saotome como tu esposo y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?_"-Acepto- dice ella mientras levemente se sonroja pero sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada hacia él, llega happosai con los anillos "con este anillo te conviertes en mi esposa, juro amarte para siempre" dice mientras coloca el anillo en el dedo de su prometida", "Con este anillo te conviertes en mi esposo, juro amarte para siempre, Ranma…" dice ella sonriente"

El sacerdote une sus vidas no sin antes decir -"Puede besar a la novia"-

El chico se acercó lentamente a ella-¿Puedo besarte?- le pregunta el chico sonrojado aun sin hacerse a la idea de que la mujer que mas ama es ahora su esposa " Claro que si Ranma..., puedes besarme durante toda nuestra vida"- le responde dulcemente la chica mientras también se sonroja, no falto decir mas el chico aun ruborizado toco sus labios con los de ella iniciando así el beso el beso mas largo de sus vidas el mundo giraba a su alrededor, y mientras todos festejaban ellos seguían abrazados no importándoles lo que había en el exterior, se miraron nuevamente a los ojos se sonrieron y de alguna forma lo supieron, "Pasarían toda su vida juntos"

"Pese a todas las cosas su destino fue y siempre será estar juntos desde el día que se conocieron."

Fin.

* * *

Espero haber echo un mejor trabajo en este segundo final, y espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo :)


End file.
